Year of the Tiger
by Imperial Mint
Summary: A collection of 365 stories based on 'word of the day'. Ranging from slightly off-canon to AU, all containing at least hints and often more of ItaNaru. Individual summaries inside.
1. Panacea

**Summary:** It could happen, in time. People claimed they could love, but Naruto realised this perhaps a little late.

**World Status: **Canon to around manga chapter 477

**Pairings: **ItaNaru (preslash), SasuSaku (onesided), NaruSaku (confused, manga-style)

**Panacea.  
****.**

**(A Cure-All)**

**.**

**01-01-10**

**.**

Naruto never thought that it would hurt so much when he heard the news. It did, and it shocked him.

They had been walking up to the Uchiha's meeting point, silent, solemn and generally pale faced. Naruto had only been to one funeral in his life (that he could remember, at least) and that had been for one of the greatest men in the world.

The atmosphere was akin to that one time, and it unsettled him. Why should he feel this way, the same way he had mourned one of his precious people, when the situation should be completely different?

They arrived without fanfare, simply walking across the remaining black smoulders and looking around for signs of life. Kiba was the one to call out the smell of blood and he led the group over to the single remaining wall, upon which blood was trailed down in globules. A finger print lay on the pale stone, next to a patch of blood that could have been created from someone's head smashing against the stone.

It probably was as well.

"It's their blood."

Naruto rolled his eyes at Kiba's obvious deduction. It didn't take a genius to know this; the air reeked of powerful chakra and they all knew who had been fighting in this area.

Despair filled Naruto as he thought, not of Sasuke as expected and that loss, but of Itachi. He had spoken to Itachi less than an hour ago, and now the man was presumed dead. A waste of talent, Naruto had to admit, but he didn't understand why he wasn't more relieved.

Itachi had been out to kill him, after all.

And yet was he really?

Rain started to dribble from the sky, throwing the world into grey, sucking the life from everyone around him. Naruto felt like the only beacon of light in the grey, his blond hair stark in contrast to the blacks and browns around him. Not even Sakura or Kakashi's hair glowed, instead it dulled and Naruto pulled his gaze from the way Sakura's hair framed her face.

He didn't love her, he knew that now. Back before she had been a way to get attention, even if it had been negative. He was the annoying focus of her life, while Sasuke had been the shining knight. He had wanted that, back then.

Now, however, he wanted something different. He wanted someone to love him instead of pushing affection onto him because the one they really loved was gone. Sakura loved Sasuke, and part of her always would.

Naruto didn't love her. He didn't love Sasuke, either. He had thought about it, one day, and realised that he couldn't love his friend romantically. It would explain all the crazy things he did, chasing after Sasuke like that, but he didn't love Sasuke.

A cold feeling entered Naruto's stomach as a little thought crept into his mind. It would be harmless except for the fact there was a hint of truth in it.

Could he have loved Uchiha Itachi?

Two minutes ago he would have laughed.

Now, standing amongst rubble and blood, with Itachi probably dead, Naruto wondered how he could even contemplate this. a smidgeon of truth had been revealed of the true man behind the Akatsuki facade back when Itachi had refused to fight him, but Naruto didn't know why.

Naruto loved a challege.

**.**

Sakura had told him she loved him. Naruto felt ill.

He wasn't ashamed to admit, after Sai had left, that he fell to the ground, his stomach clenching in unbelievable pain. It wasn't anything he had eaten (he'd had far worse with Ma and Pa) and it wasn't a cold brought on by the snow.

The snow, Naruto mused as he fought hard to not inhale even more, was very cold. Refreshingly so, though.

He felt his arms shake uncontrollably, his eyes closing as the pain intensified. He could hear Kakashi ordering Yamato-Taichou to run inside and get a blanket and medical pack, and felt his Sensei attempting to roll him over, holding his arms down so he couldn't hurt himself.

It didn't work, though, and Naruto whimpered pathetically as the pain spred, spiralling out from his stomach. He had always felt nervous, his stomach in knots, after they had returned from the Uchiha hideout that night, but it felt now that every single pain was intensified and suddenly multiplied, clawing at him to be released.

And released they were. Naruto's stomach gave a violent twist and he choked, mouth falling open and eyes popping out. Kakashi actually took a step backwards, revealing to Naruto that he was not a very pretty sight.

His mind went blank for a moment, a dark, inky black filling his vision, and a voice called to him. It was distant, as if sounding thousands of miles away.

"Meet me."

The darkness blotted away to nothing and the first thing Naruto saw was Kakashi's worried face. Well, half-face. Yamato was pacing nearby, clearly upset, and he felt Kakashi's breath on his cheek as he sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness."

Yamato darted over and gripped Naruto's hand. Naruto offered him a weird look and Yamato shrugged.

"You can feel at least."

Kakashi chuckled at that and whispered, "He's overly affectionate, that one. He couldn't sense anything to do with the Kyuubi and so we assumed the worst. Yamato's an ANBU member and knows how much you mean to Tsunade-sama. Plus you're important to us and we worry about you. I'm warning you now, I may have to hug you if you ever do that again."

Naruto managed a weak chuckle at the grown adult's attempts to deflect their worry slightly. How bad had he been that the two of them were so worried?

"Nineteen hours."

Naruto's eyes widened and he bit back a cry of surprise. The only time he had ever come close to being unconscious for this long was when he had fought Sasuke. Even then he had refused to sleep for the full time, ignoring even Tsunade's demands when she pleaded with him to just rest.

"Nineteen..." he repeated, mouth falling open. It made sense why they had been so worried now.

"Before you fainted you muttered the word 'yes' and we weren't been able to wake you."

A frown marred Naruto's forehead before he realised what he must have been agreeing to, meeting the mysterious voice.

Instead of feeling afraid, Naruto was calm for the first time in weeks. He had forgotten about Sakura and her false feelings, what she felt compelled to do, and forgot about Sai. He even slipped Sasuke out of sight and focused on the one person who held the answers.

Itachi, as it always was.

**.**

Naruto had told Kakashi and Yamato to head back first, pretending that he had a stomach cramp from the seafood he ate last night. It had been the reason he'd chosen the muscles, knowing his elders wouldn't eat them. They had been delicious, but it took little effort to convince others that he had food poisoning.

"Here we go," he muttered, turning around from the direction of Konoha to a dirt track path, cleaving ferns and pines in two. It would lead to Itachi, he knew, though he didn't understand why.

For once, Naruto didn't mind not understanding.

Itachi was standing by a large pine, though how Naruto had been able to forsee where he would be he didn't know. There was a knowledge between the two, and it didn't matter how anymore. Itachi hadn't died, hiding himself inside of Naruto. He had saved Sasuke against Danzou (the reason he had been returning to Konoha due to an emergency meeting) and called Naruto to him.

"I'm sorry," were the first words Itachi spoke. They weren't explanations of why he had done it, nor were they explanations of how he wasn't the Itachi everyone suspected. They were an apology, but Naruto didn't know why.

Around Itachi, not knowing seemed to be a common theme.

"I can't help you," Itachi continued, his face downcast and eyes avoiding Naruto at all cost.

"You already have." Naruto didn't realise the words were true until he had spoken them. Though not everything was clear anymore, and there were thousands of problems, Itachi had saved Sasuke. It was clear he was the only one able to rile up the Akatsuki, as Tobi had been reported to be on red alert and Naruto was recalled back to Konoha.

Itachi moved closer to Naruto, offering his hand. The nails had chipped paint covering them and Naruto smiled at the human mess. Not everyone was perfect.

"Then you can help me."

Naruto smiled and took the hand, calmess flowing through him at the warmth moving between their hands.

Naruto didn't know a lot about Itachi, and Itachi knew as much of Naruto. There were many things he didn't understand, but it was the fact that they had pledged each other to understand.

"Konoha will be safe," Itachi promised as he lowered their hands, tangling their fingers together almost carelessly.

Naruto beamed, leading Itachi back home. They had time, and Naruto knew their fingers weren't merely a careless gesture.

It was a cure.

**.**

**Notes: **

So this is my getting-back-to-updating project. I've had some difficulty shifting some chapters out as I've had too many other ideas that want to get out, so I thought about this.

While I may not get a chapter out every single day, there will be a chapter for all 365 days of the year. I will base each chapter on the word of the day on _dictionary . com _and they will be a mix of genres, worlds, relashionship statuses (is that the plural?) based around the word.

I know things like this have been done before, and will be done again, so this is my contribution to the many one-shot genres.

Of course this won't stop my other updating, which should resume hopefully soon. This is just a side project, with stories that will be below 5000 words each.

I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Constitutional

**Summary: **Rounders isn't the perfect game for the perfect school prodigy, but Itachi watches anyway, and Naruto seems to have caught more than the ball.

**World Status:** Completely AU.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru

**Constitutional.**

**.**

**(A Walk Taken For One's Health)**

**.**

**02/01/10**

**.**

A ball rolled across the court and landed at Itachi's feet. He tucked a strand of dark hair behind his ear and looked up to the runner who chased after it, scrambling on his knees to catch the tiny white ball. An impish grin followed the man as he stood, running for a few strides before taking aim to the fourth post.

"OUT!" screamed the person on fourth base and Itachi rolled his eyes. He had played rounders when he was six, not seventeen, and he had only come out here to enjoy the sun anyway. Why did these idiots have to come and ruin his day?

A hollow thunk sounded and Itachi couldn't help but watch as a runner made his way carefully around the outlines square, fielders positioning themselves to be able to catch the ball quickly and stump the runner out.

They all failed, even with the impish teen throwing the ball back. The runner made it to the fourth post, tapped his bat on the tip and threw his arms up in the air. Noise followed and Itachi stood, collecting his books. He'd had enough for one day.

With an impeccable gait, Itachi walked back to the school entrance, dark eyes taking in the sun shining off of the windows. It was a grand school, one of the best in the district, and he was there on a scholarship. Not that he wouldn't have been able to pay, and his family donated generously to the school and charities the board supported, but because he was talented.

Itachi was expected to perform the best in each of his classes, be a respectable role model for the younger students and treat all others with compassion and love. He was the pride of the school, the perfect student, but he longed for something else.

Instead of studying (because even though he was smart, if he were to fail there would be so many unbearable, dissapointed stares) he wanted to run like the fielders, pick up a bat, or even just walk around. The only walking he really did was between classes, or home, or to the bus.

Itachi turned his head, looking back longingly at the field. He had exactly twelve minutes before his next lesson and it took three minutes to walk from field to classroom. There was nothing to stop him watching the game for a further five minutes really, so it is exactly what he did.

The batters had apparently all been caught out and the teams had swapped. Itachi recognised the impish grinner from before and watche din interest as he stepped up to bat. The teen had blond hair (surely dyed, it was ridiculously bright) and even Itachi had to admit his aim was superb.

Once again the ball rolled to a halt at Itachi's feet and an urge overcame him. Dropping his boks in the dusty grass, Itachi plucked the ball from the ground and gave it one squeeze, rolling it in his palm and throwing it over-arm to the red-faced fielder. They caught it gratefully, still managing to miss stumping the post and getting the blond runner out.

A smile formed on Itachi's face as the blond pumped his arms up in the air, earning a gratifying cheer from his team. None of the other batters managed to perfect the hit as well as the blond had, and Itachi was sitting at the edge of his seat when it was the blonde's turn, eyes fully focused on the game.

Instead of curving up in the air, the ball flew across the grass at a low angle and extremely quickly. It was an impossible catch and the fielders standing out at the edge of the pitch began hunting the ball, running further out in hopes of making it a clean throw back.

They didn't make it, again. The blond sauntered past the fourth post, walking and lazily stumping the post. His team cheered and the game continued.

Itachi didn't know the score, but he joined in the congratulations to the blonde's team, smiling across the field. They couldn't see him (after all, he knew he was definitely late now, how irresponsible would it be for Itachi to be here at a rounders game?), but that was perfect.

He picked up his books and dusted loose dirt from his suit, making his way back up to the school and to his late lesson.

He smiled secretly as the teacher informed him that he might as well just go; there were only ten minutes of the lesson left.

**.**

"I saw you at the game today."

Itachi blinked and looked down to his slightly shorter brother. Sasuke fell in perfect step, his equal in everything. Like Itachi, he was here on a scholarship, but unlike Itachi, he was free to indulge in sports and normal friend activities. Itachi had sacrificed that much and been insistant that he be given the brunt of the 'perfect' workload.

Teachers had been keen to agree, sure of Itachi's potential yet not too sure os Sasuke's.

"The blonde's called Naruto."

Itachi nodded half-heartedly, pretending not to care.

"He's gay," Sasuke added, before walking off to meet one of his friends. Itachi blinked once, only now aware Sasuke knew his preferences, and smiled.

Maybe tomorrow he would take another walk.

**.**

Itachi felt good. The sun was shining and he didn't have a lesson for another hour. He could hear the bustle of sixteen and seventeen year olds on the field (where they congregated, the rest of the school was dedicated to the younger students - bar the library, which belonged to the eighteen year olds).

He stayed in the trees, watching the crowds of lunchtime students, and nodded to Sasuke when he nodded back. Sasuke raised an arm, and then an eyebrow at the fact Itachi was out here alone and reading a book.

Apparently he couldn't do it all.

Itachi had returned to his book and so didn't bother to look up when he heard some vulgar teen call someone a bastard. He fought the urge to roll his eyes, yet started when a shadow fell over the edge of his space.

"Hi, I'm Naruto, the bastard couldn't be arsed to stand up and get you. He wants to talk to you about something."

Itachi looked around the blond and saw Sasuke grinning. Evidently it was a ploy to set Itachi and Naruto up, not that the elder Uchiha was complaining.

"He can wait. Actually I came here looking for you..."

Itachi trailed off. He was unsure of how to go about this. Perfect only covered school work, and while his people relations were good, he had never actually asked anyone out before. As with everything, they came to him.

"And I-"

Naruto raised his hands, grinning the impish grin.

"I get it. You want to take me on a date and get married and have my babies. Happens a lot, I'll admit, except you probably couldn't have my babies..."

Itachi's mouth opened slightly.

"I wouldn't mind trying," he said quietly, yet Naruto picked up on it, letting loose a wonderful laugh.

"You know what, Itachi, you're good. I'm free this Friday, Sasuke will handle the giving of the phone number. I have to apologise to a few teachers."

Itachi chuckled, unsure whether Naruto was joking or not.

"Oh, and before I go," the blond leant in and pecked Itachi on the cheek. "I don't think I'll mind if you want to try and have my babies. Walk me home, Uchiha, and we'll talk about this a little more."

As Naruto left in a storm of colour, Sasuke approached the tree. Itachi was staring out at the field blankly and his brother waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"He's been trying to catch your eye for weeks now. I thought I'd help him along and recruited Kakashi-sensei to help me. You seemed to do it by yourself though."

Ah, so that was the reason he had been let off of his lesson early.

"I bet he used the 'you want to have my babies' line didn't he?" Sasuke leant in, a grin stretching his lips. "I'll have you know that _he _wants to have _your _babies."

Itachi smirked in good-hearted Uchiha manner. Being perfect at school didn't seem like such a bore now.

**.**

Naruto was at the gates, waiting amongst the girls. They cooed and gasped as Itachi walked up, no doubt wondering who the lucky girl was who bagged Itachi to walk her home. No one objected when Naruto threw himself at the taller male and laughed together when Itachi swung Naruto into his arms. The blond kicked and protested, but everyone knew he secretly loved the attention.

They walked together quietly, speaking of their day and tentative tendrils of a bond crept up between them.

As they reached Naruto's house, they stopped. Naruto bit his lip and averted his eyes, but Itachi simply tilted his head.

"I want to be in a girly film," Naruto blurted out, cheeks colouring a little at the admission. "You have my full permission to kiss me and make my leg pop up."

Naruto grinned at the innuendo and Itachi couldn't help it; he drew their bodies closer and kissed Naruto full on the lips.

"Naruto! I told you to introduce Itachi before you snogged him senseless! Where the hell are your manners young man?"

Reluctantly, they broke apart and Naruto looked very much like a chastised puppy.

"Sorry Baa-chan!"

And, with an eager step into the house, Itachi met the rest of Naruto's family. He was no longer the perfect Itachi of school, but the Itachi Naruto had claimed he was in love with.

Naruto went bright crimson at that and left the room in a hurry, supposedly to the toilet. Tsunade had winked at Itachi and told him he might as well have dinner here tonight.

Itachi knew he wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

**.**

**Notes:**

So here's the second day. Obviously I have to catch up, so expect a few more updates before it evens out a little.

Also, these are not the best written things in the world. They're not supposed to be! I know they could be improved a lot, and are often a little cheesy or cliched, but it's part of the whole thing really.

Also, if anyone should feel like taking an idea, then feel free to use it. I don't mind if you ask me what I think about a certain aspect either, as I'll help in anyway I can.

Lastly, thank you to everyone so far who has reviewed, and this chapter is dedicated to; **xHakumeix**, **Angel'sMystery**, **Deathangelebz** and **BrokenBloodDrops**.


	3. Tortuous

**Summary: **Never trust the satellite navigation in your car. What you really need for a wedding is Itachi.

**World Status: **Completely AU

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, SaiSakura, InoShika, Shisui? (couldn't think of someone, but she exists!)

**Tortuous**

**.**

**(Marked by Repeated Turns and Bends)**

**.**

**03/01/10**

**.**

"We've been here before."

The driver hit his head on the wheel, pressing against the horn and startling a few birds out of the tree next to them. Swearing could be heard under the arm of the driver and Sakura gritted the backs of her teeth, shifting the light pink fabric of her dress around her.

"What is your problem? You know the SatNav doesn't work so why the fuck did you use it? We could be miles away from the church now and all you're doing is sitting there banging your head against the wall." Sakura took a breath and silence filled the car. Someone made the mistake of sniggering and she turned on them, nostrils flared.

"I suppose you think it's funny do you?"

"N-no," came the reply and Sakura sighed, patting Sai's arm gently.

"I didn't mean it, honey, but if the fucker in the front seat doesn't sort this out, he'll be a she in no time."

Sai wondered if the number of times he had joked about Naruto not having a penis had rubbed off a little too mch on his wife. She would do it too.

"Geeze Sakura, calm down!"

Ino was slouched in her seat (as much as one could be slouched) and she blew the hair hanging into her eye out of the way a little. She frowned as the blonde strands fell back into her line of vision, and glanced at her partner. Predictably, Shikamaru was dozing, and she shook her head in annoyance as dribble collected at the corner of his mouth.

"I have to sleep next to that," she muttered, earning a chuckle from Sakura.

"If you're just going to have a mental breakdown, can we step out of the car? It's ridiculously cramped back here. This car was meant to seat three people back here, not four!"

Naruto glanced back at the two couples and smiled sadly. Sai and Sakura were on the left side, whilst Ino and Shikamaru were squashed to the right. He hated the fact that his car wasn't big enough, but there was little he could do.

"I'm sorry."

"Carry on this road and take the first left. From there on, follow Archduke Road until we hit Victoria Street. Then we carry on there, and St. Mary's is on the right."

Everyone gaped as the final passenger folded the small map up and nodded. Naruto was quick on the clutch and put the car into gear, lurching away from the kurb, intent on following the true GPS.

They arrived after a few interesting turns, in which Naruto apologised as the car tilted, squashing the passengers at the back to one side or another. Shikamaru remained asleep, though, and only woke when Ino's elbow hit a particularly sensitive rib.

The car pulled into an empty parking bay and Naruto sighed in relief at the crowd gathered outside of the church. They weren't late, then.

"Right, everyone out now!"

The four in the back sighed in relief and emptied the car, the ladies careful with their heels on the gravel, hitching their dresses up slightly.

The smoothing of clothes came next, tuxedos and dresses alike, and Ino adjusted the hat on her head so that the small flowers faced forwards. Naruto smiled at his friends, commenting on how beautiful they looked, and they forgave him instantly for the car journey.

Itachi cleared his throat next to him and Naruto smiled, "And you look simply ravishing my dear."

Itachi smirked, as Naruto knew he would, and kissed him on the cheek, offering his arm to walk over to the rest of the group. They walked in a bundle, Sakura and Ino chatting about everyone else's dresses in hushed tones - with some scathing remarks Naruto was aware - and Shikamaru and Sai walked beside them, glancing at each other with repressed laughter at some of the more colourful descriptions.

"Sakura! Just look at the dress Karin's wearing. You know, Karin... yeah, the bridegroom's second cousin. And that hair! She could at least have made an effort... looks like she walked from a whorehouse."

Itachi chuckled lightly at the description, knowing well that Karin wouldn't be seen dead even near a red-scene. It was most likely a disaster-purchase, but gatherings such as these seemed to be a competition between women as who was dressed the best. It was an unspoken competition, of course, but no one laid off the bitchy thoughts.

"It's a beautiful location for a wedding."

Itachi looked at his lover and smiled. "Of course it is. We suggested it after all so it is naturally the best."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Ah, the famous Uchiha arrogance. So it doesn't have anything to do with Shisui being your best friend?"

"No. Well, maybe a little. I also give good advice..."

"Itachi!"

Naruto smiled at the shout and turned to see Uchiha Shisui in a suit - a first. The suit itself was a deep grey yet the tie was a bright blue.

"I'm proud Shisui. The tie looks wonderful!"

The groom grinned, "You can't take the colour away. It would be blasphemy. Now, best man, do you have my rings? Good, good. Naruto can sit with you in the front. You'll have to put up with my mum and Mikoto sobbing. They always do!"

Naruto caught Itachi's smile and knew that he was happy for his best friend and cousin. Naruto looked up at the stained glass windows and gently stroked his thumb over the back of Itachi's hand.

Of course they would recommend this church; it was where they had held their civil partnership after all.

**.**

They bundled back in the car and Naruto pressed the SatNav on, keying in the location. Itachi rolled his eyes, opening the map he had and the people in the back groaned as the door shut, squeezing them back in.

"Just get a fucking move on, Naruto!"

Naruto glared at Sakura, "Keep your swearing down. There will be kids at the reception."

Sakura rolled her eyes and the car rumbled into life. The GPS belted out a direction and Naruto dutifully followed.

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto had joined in the swearing as they were diverted, swooping round a bend and effectively travelling a circle as they entered Victoria Street. They had completed a circuit and returned to the church.

"How the hell do you get out of here?"

Sakura wasn't the first to reply, and faithfully Itachi answered the question.

"Carry on until the large roat at the end. Then take a left and keep to the left. We carry on until we hit Marble Avenue, and then exit halfway down there on the right into Gables Courtyard."

Naruto sighed in relief and they were off once more, reaching the Courtyard where the reception was to be held in record time. Everyone else clapped as they pulled up, and Naruto chuckled in forced amusement.

"You have reached your destination," Itachi muttered, receiving a glare from his partner. The passengers in the back bundled out and joined the crowd entering the venue.

"It was a difficult journey," Naruto whispered to Itachi as they stepped into the warm building. Food was lined up at the buffet and they walked slowly over, gathering a plate and stacking with food.

"Of course, my sweet," Itachi mocked, smirking. They watched in comfortable silence as the bride and groom had their first dance, and Itachi nudged Naruto's arm gently.

"They're crying again," and he gestured to Mikoto and his aunt.

"Silly ladies," Naruto said, resting his head on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi knew how much of a hopeless sap he was and knew better than to comment on the sudden wetness at the corner of his eyes.

"Well, I'll always be your GPS."

Naruto looked up, a laugh blossoming in his throat. "If that's your method of proposing, you might want to remember we've been there, done that."

Naruto leant in for a kiss as music played, other couples joining the wedding couple.

"Come on 'Tachi. You can show me the killer moves you've been practicing all week."

The night was spent dancing, twisting and turning on the floor with friends and family, and eating good old wedding cake.

As they piled back into the car - even the four in the back - Naruto looked to Itachi first, asking directions silently.

They arrived home with little trouble.

**.**

**Notes:**

For all those journeys where the SatNav really doesn't help. It hates me so it should hate everyone else!

All the roads used here are made up, as is the church. I'm not sure, but can you have a civil partnership in a church? I couldn't find information anywhere, but if you cant then they had the event in a room beside the church.

Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you'll continue to enjoy everything. There is a list of words used on the website if you want to see what kind of things may potentially come up.


	4. Enjoin

**Summary:** Living in a world that condones homosexuality is difficult, but Naruto has never been one to listen to rules.

**World Status: **Completely AU

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, ItaKonan (unwanted betrothal on both parts)

**Enjoin.**

**.**

**(To Impose With Authority . To Forbid)**

**.**

**04/01/09**

**.**

Naruto sneered uncharacteristically as the old woman bustled around him, measuring tape at his head to check the length of his hair and then bending down to check the shine on his shoes. She made a tutting sound - again - and straightened his tie, doing the button up and choking Naruto.

With the unfamilliar pressure at his neck, Naruto was proclaimed as 'done' and led from the room. He joined the group of other young men at the base of a grand staircase, plucking a champagne flute from a passign waiter.

"What a pleasure, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto smiled stiffly as an old man in a tight tuxedo cornered him and made false, simply conversation. He didn't want to be here in the first place and he certainly didn't want to be in this company.

While nodding to a particularly over-exaggerated story, Naruto's eyes sought out his companion. He was an inch taller than the men around him, with dark hair swept low into a ponytail. Naruto fought the urge to grumble at the fact that Itachi hadn't been made to cut his hair to '_less than nine centimetres exactly_', but, then again, Itachi had a lot more pulling power here.

He was technically betrothed to the Dame's daughter, and therefore ruled over all men here. Except for Naruto, because when wasn't Naruto a special case.

Finding a way to extract himself from the annoying man, Naruto walked across the hall to greet Itachi. Unable to kiss him, or even touch him more than a brief handshake, Naruto simply dipped his head.

"Uchiha-san," he intoned politely, almost as if they were strangers, rather than the forbidden lovers as they were.

"Uzumaki-san, it is a pleasure to see you. The Dame will no doubt be pleased to see you here."

Keeping up the pretence was difficult, and Naruto turned away from Itachi to greet the men in the circle. They nodded politely, shaking hands somewhat reluctantly. Naruto knew why they didn't want to touch him, but smiled instead.

"The ladies will be joining us shortly," Itachi commented lightly, yet it had the opposite effect.

"Guess Naruto better get out of here then? Don't want the queer spreading before it's too late."

He had hear it all before of course, yet it didn't stop it hurting. Naruto saw Itachi's jaw clench tightly and thanked him silently for the effort; Itachi couldn't openly slander the man or risk everything turning on them. While Itachi loved Naruto, his father was dying and the only way to help him was to marry a respectable woman. Naruto understood, some might say a little too much, and couldn't deny Itachi this task.

Love was nothing in this world, and to fall from social grace was to die with the homeless. It was a vicious world and the only reason Naruto hadn't been booted out was for the fact he was rich and very influential. With money came power and the fortunes his parents had left when they died were almost as large as the Uchiha's and the Dame's.

It was only unfortunate that he could not marry Itachi, but homosexual couples were treated with distain and disgust. If it was out of sight it was out of mind, and if Naruto had 'affairs' with men no one knew, it was fine. He would be name called and hated, but nothing more.

If he revealed his love to Itachi, they would both be ripped apart, socially and probably physically too.

Naruto didn't retort, he never did. It would be seen as goading them on, something the blond needed to avoid at all costs.

"What's wrong nancy-boy, too scared to-"

The man was cut off at the announcement of the ladies, shimmering down the stairs in guilded dresses and starlet tiaras. Their faces were pale, with red lips and darkened eyelashes. Only a few smiled at their partners waiting at the floor and the Dame's daughter was stony faced as she approached.

"Uzumaki-san," she greeted first and Naruto responded, kissing her hand politely. Her dark hair shone blue in the light and a white flower adorned her hair.

"Konan-sama," he replied, backing away from the couple with respect.

The congregation fell silent as the doors to the hall opened, couples walking together into the main dance room. The Dame was at the middle of the processions and she smiled, clapping her hands and inviting her daughter and future son-in-law to join her.

"We are here to celebrate the joining of two noble families. Dance!"

Naruto caught Itachi's eye as he wheeled his betrothed on the floor. Itachi smiled and Konan's face snapped to meet Itachi's sorrow in her glance.

It didn't bother Naruto that Konan knew about their affair, even helped them. She had stated it could continue into marriage as long as they kept their honour and Naruto loved her for that respect.

She knew the pain of loss and held nothing against sexual prejudices. The Dame, however, held every prejudice in the world.

**.**

Itachi's hands were smoothing over skin, wandering over ribs and stroking the small scars that lined Naruto's sides. They were naked, upstairs in the Dame's house, while the remainder of the party were dancing merrily. Itachi had excused himself to 'freshen up' while Naruto had convinced others that he had left.

At the height of their climax Naruto's eyes closed and he merely sensed the door opening, moaning shamelessly as the woman entered. Itachi paused, turning round in horror. Naruto's hands were tangled in his hair and the room not only reeked on sex, but the markings on both men's bodies were testamony to that fact.

"Get dressed and go back downstairs."

The order was directed to Itachi and he did so, but not without one final kiss to Naruto's lips. The Dame stiffened and yet Itachi did not back down, shooting a glance to her as he passed.

Naruto slumped against the headboard, uncomfortable amongst the foreign finery, as the woman stepped up to the bed, heels softly moving across the thick carpet.

"Uzumaki-san, was it? The Queer?"

She said it as a title and Naruto felt sick.

**.**

Naruto stood overlooking the seaside landscape. He was at the top off a cliff and he looked down to the jagged rocks. There was nothing to bind him, unlike Itachi's wedding ring, and his will stated he wanted his money and estate to be donated. What was stopping him from letting go?

The Dame's words rang in his ear; _'I will tell no one, but you will never be with him again. I can have you sent to the police if you so much as look at him again, do you hear me you disgusting pig?'_

Naruto closed his eyes, his foot hovering over the edge. He sucked in a breath and turned, falling for the smallest of moments before his foot was back on the ground, his back overlooking the sea.

Itachi. Itachi, the man he was never to touch again, was what was stopping him from letting go.

When had he ever listened to some old Dame?

**.**

**Notes:**

**  
**Some of the words are harder to think up plots to, but I just about managed after some thinking.

I'd love some more feedback if anyone's willing to offer, because I have about 391 left of these, and I can only hope I have enough ideas to fill the quota. I may have to ask for a few suggestions in the end... but we'll see!

Thank you to everyone who has alerted/favourited/reviewed, it makes me very happy!


	5. Atelier

**Summary: **Naruto's demands are somewhat ridiculous, but when it comes down to it, all he wants is something perfect for Itachi.

**World Staus: **Ninja-verse but way off canon. Uchiha's alive, Orochimaru quite nice, Naruto as Hokage.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru

**Atelier.**

**.  
**

**(A Workshop; A Studio.)**

**.**

**05/01/10**

"You're being ridiculous now, Naruto. We've already stocked the office with a ramen bar - which costs even more money to employ Ichiraku to import their ramen - and covered the walls in posters for you, we can't accept this."

Naruto fidgeted in his seat, the threats of a pout forming on his lips. The two council members looked at each other, about to cave in, when a hard resolve stole over the elder of the pair.

"No. Enough is enough now. Kakashi and I have been accomodating to your will, but your requests are even more ridiculous than any other Kage's in office. And yes that includes other nations."

The Hokage looked out of the window, avoiding the stern gaze of Tsunade. She rolled her eyes at his infantile behaviour and fought back the urge to whack him on the head. Usually he was exceedingly mature, but when Naruto demanded something he now expected it.

First of all they had taken it as a joke, filling out the ridiculous requests for flamigoes and peacocks around the village. The birds still roamed, quite happily, and children delighted in the colours, but no one knew exactly why Naruto needed such things.

Things became a little more clear when Naruto moved onto things such as upgrades in building work, making sure everything in store rooms was catalogued and every Shinobi regulated and had the correct information.

Then, one day, Naruto had begun making ridiculous requests, such as an elephant parade to patrol through the streets of Konoha on his birthday. Or the Academy to be turned into a bouncy castle. These had been rejected, though, and instead Naruto had focused his aspirations onto ramen.

Hence the ramen bar and the posters in the Hokage's office.

Naruto glared daggers, "Someone would let me."

Ah, so this was what it all boiled down to; Naruto was upset. Tsunade sighed deeply as she neared Naruto's desk and smiled softly.

"It's not forever, and you know why he has to do it. We tried to overrule Danzou, but he was insistance that he be the one to do it. Besides, he is the head of ANBU, it's not like he can't protect himself."

Naruto's look was cold enough to freeze fire. Kakashi stepped in, attempting to diffuse the blond before it got out of hand. There was a very good reason people did as Naruto said, and not just because they loved him. Criminals feared him, and with this fear came respect.

"Itachi has probably finished his mission by now and is on his way back. You know he's the only one who would be able to calm the situation between Sasuke and Orochimaru. Itachi's always been the only one who Orochimaru will actually listen to, and Sasuke loves his brother. Because of a stupid misunderstanding, Itachi is there to prevent a war between Konoha and Oto."

Naruto slumped in his seat and rested his mop of hair on his arm.

"I know. And I know I'm being a brat, but I think Itachi would really appreciate it too. I want to develop my skills."

Kakashi and Tsunade shared a worried look. They knew Naruto wanted the private room installed where the old library used to be, next to his office, but that particular wish sounded extremely dirty.

"I know you travelled with Jiraiya a lot and claimed his pervertedness hadn't rubbed off on you, but I think you might want to rephrase that a little bit."

Naruto sat up, blinking innocently. It was clear he replayed the words in his mind and a blush crept onto his cheeks.

"The only pervert here is you, Kakashi-sensei. It's a super special mission, S-classed. I want the best builders in tomorrow and they'll get the best pay I can offer."

When Uchiha Fugaku had announced his retirement, everyone had turned to Itachi to be head of the family. When the announcement for the family head came about, it was Sasuke who stepped up to recieve the title, not the eldest son. Of course this had drawn questions and Sasuke had wasted no time in informing the masses that Itachi would be unable to produce an heir.

Itachi had then wasted no time in correcting the supposed 'slip of the tongue' and informed the slightly bemused crowd that instead of being unable, he chose not to.

The news spread like wildfire that night; Uchiha Itachi, yes, _the _Uchiha Itachi, famous ANBU Captain, was in fact gay.

Naruto had called a meeting the next morning, announcing calmly over a piece of toast that he wanted to schedule a partner's ceremony between himself and Itachi, thus creating even more gossip and even more congratulations.

Itachi had sat through the whole thing quietly, sipping tea with a smile on his face.

**.**

Everything had been perfect for three days before Itachi returned. The dark haired man had walked quietly into his lover's office and placed his mission report on the empty desk with a sigh of relief. The situation had been smoothed over and Sasuke was, once again, negotiating trading policies with Orochimaru.

The bastard had, of course, tried to feel him up again, but Itachi had merely shown the Sannin his Sharingan; a haunting reminder to the last time he had attempted as much. It had been a smug Itachi that had left the negotiations, pocketing a letter of pass so he could move without disturbances through the country.

"Naruto?" he called to the empty room, hearing a sound as if a plate was smashed in the next room.

"Shut up!" a voice hissed and Itachi moved to where the old library used to be.

"I would shut up if you would stop moving! You broke an heirloom I'll have you know."

That was definitely Tsunade's voice, and the first had belonged to Naruto. Itachi smirked as he recalled some of the times he had hear that particular hiss.

"You do realise he's right outside the door?"

"WHAT?"

Even Itachi moved back at Naruto's shout, raising an eyebrow as the wall slid sideways, revealling a dishevelled Naruto. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open slightly.

"Itachi? You're back home?"

Itachi nodded.

"But... I wanted it to be perfect." Naruto turned to shout back into the room, "It's all your stupid fault Baa-chan. I didn't want the stupid heirloom. You ruined everything!"

Naruto made as if to storm off, but found himself caught in Itachi's arms. Itachi pressed a kiss to his forehead and looked back into the room.

The room was painted a light cream, with wall hangings of various views around the village. Itachi stepped inside and took a closer look at he picture of the view from the Hokage's heads and smiled.

A table was situated in the middle of the room and upon it was a smashed teapot and teacups. Obviously Naruto had prepared Itachi his very own tea room.

"It is perfect, Naruto."

Naruto looked up, eyes innocently wide and subtely mocking. Itachi knew how innocent Naruto was, and chuckled every time he pulled that act. It was like saying Naruto hated ramen.

"Good."

Tsunade shook her head with a smile as the pair sat down for tea, Naruto chatting animatedly about the village and Itachi listening.

"They're better for each other than they even know." She glanced at Kakashi for agreement and sighed heavily when she saw him reading that blasted book again.

"Men," she muttered, leaving the couple alone.

**.**

**Notes:**

Back to the ninja-verse again. It's a lot of AU and doesn't really make sense (none of them do to be honest), but I wanted to run with the idea. Something a little light hearted as I'll no doubt have a few not-so-happy stories in here at some point.

This chapter is dedicated to **XxTaintedxDaggerxX **

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I hope you continue to enjoy them.


	6. Flibbertigibbet

**Summary:** Having more than one mouth, it is unsurprising that Deidara doesn't know when to shut up. Luckily he has decided to use his talents for pointing out the seemingly obvious.

**World Status: **Ninja-verse but a lot away from the timeline.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru

**Flibbertigibbet.**

**.**

**(A Silly, Flighty, or Excessively Talkative Person)**

**.**

**06/01/10**

**.**

Uchiha Itachi was known as a patient man, even in the most irritable of times. As he walked through the Mizu branch of the Akatsuki, ignoring the sunbeams as they hit the white, bone-like structures around him, he fought exceedingly hard to retain his famed patience. The reason he was tested so hard was due to a blond-haired collegue, one who proclaimed to hate him and so found his reward in the constant _noise_.

"And so I said, you know, when Sasori-danna was about to pick up the cat, that maybe he really shouldn't, in case it had rabies, un. Of course he didn't listen, but instead told me that the cat could bit him all he wanted because, well you know, Sasori-danna's a puppet isn't he, un? Then he said I was being insensitive - me! Insensitive? - and didn't understand how hard it was for a puppet in a world of humans, un."

A pause for a deep intake of breath, and for Itachi's eye to twitch irritably, and Deidara was away again, "So then I said it was pretty stupid for him to convert his body into a puppet, un, and told him that he still had a human heart anyway. He didn't seem to like that much, un. And that, Itachi, is how I got this scar. Now, I have another interesting story about the scar on my left thumb, un. It all began with..."

Itachi groaned internally and followed the corridor to his room. In all honesty he had come to this particular hideout to escape _Deidara_ rather than anyone else. It just so happened that he had taken a remarkable effort to make every part of the Uchiha's day a nightmare.

"Good night, Deidara," Itachi interrupted, expecting the usual grit of teeth and barking retort the blond loved to use on Itachi.

"No, no. I must finish my story."

Itachi darted inside of his room, sealing the door closed as soon as it was shut. Luckily Deidara was still outside and everything was silent for a moment, a hand brushing the door. Itachi smirked as Deidara removed the hand, comfortable in his victory.

"Alright then. See you in the morning!"

Itachi frowned; Deidara was too cheerful. Why was he so cheerful at his plans having failed?

"And so then what happened was..." Itachi's eyes bugged out, he ashamedly had to admit to it, at Deidara's voice. He span round, trying to locate how the man was behind him, when a small, clay dragon hovered in the air, hollow eyes pinpointing Itachi.

"No," he whispered, afraid for the dragon's next action.

"The little bugger of a bird bit me. Or pecked me, what do you wall bird bites? Pecks? Nibbles? I'm not sure. Anyway, back to the story, my whole thumb was out of action for a minute and I decided to catch the bird. I got my inspiration for a few of my creations from that one bird, actually, which is pretty handy."

Sinking onto the modest bed, Itachi burrowed his head under his pillow with the itention to block the dragon out. What he didn't accomodate for was the dragon splitting into smaller clay insects, and having them burrow themselves into the pillow as well.

"Now, you know what I want to talk about? You. Why is it you're the most sought after man in the Akatsuki? Everytime we hold a meeting in any town, all the people look at _you_. How can you be so damned loved when you're a terrible, terrible person deep down?"

Itachi didn't bother replying; it didn't matter. Deep down he knew how terrible he really was and he lived with it. Plus he couldn't help the fact he had good genes.

"But," the insects-with-Deidara's-voice continued, "You're not getting any."

Itachi sat upright, watching with anger as the last of his patience crumbled. The miniature C2 reformed, turning its head to the side and grinning with it's ridiculously square mouth.

"Which leads me to two conclusions. One, you're asexual. Two, you like someone already. The first one cancels itself out because I have verified sources who have told me that you do, in fact, indulge yourself from time to time. Wonderfully in private, of course, and by yourself, but you still do what a man does best."

Itachi was going to kill Kisame. Ever since his partner had walked in on him in private showers at a resort all he had recieved were taunts. Kisame had found it hilarious that someone as emotionless as Itachi was caught wanking, Itachi found it annoying to the point of physical damage to Kisame.

"So," Deidara continued through the dragon, "That leads me to the final conclusion that you like someone. Now, I could avoid all evidence and guess randomly at who you _may _or may _not _have a liking to, but I could also just give you the name."

Itachi's blood froze and his eyes turned in horror to the dragon.

"Being that I have successfully planted spies in your room," a few manky looking, droopy sculptures wriggled out of various hiding places in his room, "And given the fact that you can't help your dreams..."

This was not happening. Itachi had trained himself not to sleep talk after the embarrassing incident when they were on a team training tip. He had been dreaming about his mother trying to dress him up (again, Mikoto had wanted to try it for fun) and he was known as the Cross-Dressing-Captain for half a year.

Not one of his more famous titles after all, but memorable in its own way.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Itachi almost wished the dragon would keep talking, wincing and rubbing his temples as the dragon curled in on itself, dropping to sleep on his pillow.

Deidara was a dead man in the morning.

**.**

"So what will you do now?"

Itachi turned to face his companion slowly, noting the numerous scratches and bruises that marred the blond. Deidara eyes Itachi up in return, making him realise that he was probably very much in the same position.

"What I've always done. Continue to annoy you, un."

Instead of replying to the idiot, he offered a hand to haul him up, staring instead across the make-shift battlefield they had created. A small group stood with their jaws agape at them, no doubt wondering what world they had left behind to see this.

This being Itachi and Deidara taking on the famed leader, Madara, and defeating him. Oh and Itachi saying he would so anything to protect Naruto, of course. Deidara wouldn't let him forget that one anytime soon.

"I think the question is, Itachi, what will _you _do? I can see little Naruto-kun eyeing you up from here, definitely checking you out, un."

"Shut up Deidara," Itachi said, mortified beyond belief. All the drills he had learnt as a child - how an Uchiha should have control over his emotions, how an Uchiha should always keep composure - had blown up rather dramatically and now Itachi was left feeling like a child.

"He's not checking me out. He's looking at me like an alien because I just shouted out that I would offer undying protection and that Madara deserved to die after all he has done."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "He's really checking you out. I must say he even did the head tilt."

Itachi spared one glance and looked into amused eyes. "The head tilt?" He bit, Deidara would have bothered him anyway.

"Trying to get a good look at your bum."

Deidara ignored the scandalous look Itachi threw his way and instead smoothed down his cloak (he'd be getting rid of the dour black-and-red thing soon, but he needed to look _good_) and flounced towards the Konoha group.

Itachi's eyes widened when he saw where the blond was headed and hung his head, unable to avoid it any longer.

"We are good," was the best thing Deidara chose to say when they reached the group. Everyone was silent for a few moments before Itachi chose to take over the speaker's position.

"What we mean to say is that we are on your side. We wish to help Konoha and her allies in any way we can."

Kakashi coughed, obviously unsure of what to do, and looked at the group. As they were all younger than him, and he had been made the leader for the mission, he was at a slight loss.

"Right... okay. Um. Well, come back to Konoha I guess." Kakashi made to start before he turned round, a thoughtful look on his face. "Do we need to secure you?"

Itachi opened his mouth to speak yet Deidara got their first.

"Oh no," he said and Itachi stiffened at the subtle tone to his words, "We'll come quite quietly."

Itachi cursed the blond silently in his head the whole way. He did, however, notice the way Naruto chose to station himself behind him. He liked to think it was because of his arse, but the damned cloaks revealled nothing.

Maybe it could work to his advantage.

**.**

"I was talking to Tsunade-sama earlier about, well you know what, and she thinks it's a good idea. She's always wanted her face remodelled on the mountain and I said I could help her, the artist before didn't get her eyes quite at the right height. It's a disgrace, really-"

"Deidara," Itachi warned in a low voice. Today was his day off and this meant he could relax about in relaxed attire with only hidden kunai pouches. Everything else was at home and he could _relax_. That was the key; relax.

Preferably without the blond menace that had become the thorn in his side ever since they had been cleared by the Daimyo of the fire country. Itachi had entered straight back into service as an ANBU captain and Deidara hadn't been too far behind, advancing through ranks as customary. He was part of Itachi's squad now, in fact the only member as other people were still to afraid of them to work alongside, and the most annoying thing in the world.

"Okay, I'll go. But if you really wanted to know, Naruto-kun switched his rota for extra hours just so he could have today off. Go ask him on a date, he'll probably be lonely without Sasuke anyway."

Itachi's eyes narrowed at the mention of Sasuke in relation to Naruto. He found it unfair that Sasuke was able to have such a good relationship as best friend while Itachi could barely muster up the nerve to ask Naruto round for dinner.

It was, quite frankly, embarrassing. Especially the time when Sasuke had, at the breakfast table no less, admitted that Itachi tended to talk in his sleep.

_It wasn't his fault!_

So even Sasuke knew of how he felt by now but Naruto remained ever oblivious.

Though it would be a good excuse to rid himself of Deidara, at least, and Itachi left the bench, heading towards home. Naruto would probably drop by in about ten minutes to find Sasuke - who was currently on a missin ordered this morning. Naruto wouldn't know.

As forseen, Naruto arrived at the house with a whistle. He grinned at Itachi and pointed to a box he held, obviously asking if he could come in. Itachi nodded through the window and the whirlwind entered the house, flushed from what was probably a very brisk walk.

"Itachi!" He greeted merrily, placing the box on the kitchen table with a thump. "Look what I have," and he opened the lid to reveal green leaves. Cabbages filled the box and Naruto looked up proudly.

"The market guy didn't want them, said they'd go bad before anyone would want them, so I got them for a good price. I know they're your favourite so..." Naruto trailed off, embarrassed. Itachi was still stunned at the gesture, not even wondering how Naruto knew his favourite food.

"I need to ask you a question."

Naruto looked up from his job of unpacking the cabbages.

"But I have to tell you something first. I like you."

Naruto nodded slowly. "I gathered that. Otherwise you wouldn't have invited me round for dinner would you? You're a good cook by the way, thanks. And thanks for putting up with me."

Itachi frowned, his intelligence kicking in a few seconds later. "No, no." Naruto shifted a few cabbages around on the table, picking the two prettiest (if a cabbage could be called pretty) and plucking a pen from his pocket. Itachi forgot to speak and watched Naruto continue in his own little world.

"There, lovely." Naruto capped the pen and looked at Itachi with a smile on his lips. "This, Itachi," he pointed to one of the cabbages, turning it round so Itachi could see the drawing of his face on it, "Is you." He turned the other cabbage round to reveal a Naruto-face. "And this is me."

Itachi nodded, unsure of where exactly this was headed.

"Here is what I hope will happen." Naruto proceeded to mush the cabbage-faces together, smiling merrily as he did so. "And here's what will happen if it doesn't."

The Itachi cabbage was dropped back in the box and the lid pushed down. Itachi looked in slight terror from the box into laughing eyes and smiled back.

"I like you too Itachi. I've been telling Deidara to give you a push in the right direction as you seem utterly incapable. Finally seems his mouth is worth something."

Itachi's head sunk into his arms at the mention of the blond and Naruto chuckled, sliding over the table on his stomach. Itachi looked up at the odd noise and found his nose in direct contact with Naruto's lips, on the receiving end of a kiss.

"Well, let's make like the cabbages. I want to see if you kiss as well as you cook."

Itachi did just that, putting off thoughts of killing Deidara. They could wait 'till tomorrow.

**.**

**Notes:**

I think this one is the longest one so far... but I think I like it the most. It's not too detailed in the whole how Itachi and Deidara came to overthrow Maddy, but I like it that way. Easier for me!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! If I don't reply it's because all I can think to say is thank you, and you guys deserve more than a simple thank you!


	7. Quotidian

**Summary: **Public transport is unreliable at the best of times. Throw in rain, an abused cat and clueless parents and it's just another morning for Naruto.

**World Status: **AU with mentions of Suna as just a city :)

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, MinatoKushina

**Quotidian**

**.**

**(Occurring Daily; Also, Ordinary)**

**.**

**07/01/10**

**.  
**

Naruto stormed down the road as drivers passed him, safe in their cocooning warmths and dry seats. He narrowly missed one puddle yet placed his left foot in another, growing at the misfortune of the morning and cursing the rain. No driver dared to look at the madman walking down the road and that's how he liked it.

Still seething, Naruto turned at his gate and let himself back into the house, eyeing up the black cat on the stairs. For a moment they remained in gridlock before Naruto growled at the feline, causing a black streak to dart into the kitchen. Naruto followed in slow persuit, meeting the curious blue eyes of his mother as she noticed the growling form of her wet son.

"Naruto?"

"Grr," he repeated, narrowing his eyes to the cat. The cat bolted off again and Kushina sighed.

"The bus is what happened. I was at the bloody stop and he drove bloody well past!"

"Language," Kushina reprimanded quietly, turning to pick up her mug of tea.

"I ran after the man and hit the bus... what does he do? Carries on driving! It's like he's the spawn of the devil. It's not my bloody fault he chose a job that makes him get up so early in the morning." Naruto took a breath in, "And it's not like this is the first bloody time. He's a sadistic bastard is what he is."

"Language Naruto," Kushina warned. She was used to the rants by now; as Naruto had pointed out, this wasn't the first time such an occurence had happened.

"Do I hear the dulcet tones of our own Naruto?" Minato appeared in the kitchen door, tie undone and hair ridiculously messed up. Kushina took one look at her husband and shook her head.

"The bus drove straight past me."

"The bastard!" Minato said and Kushina was quick to comment on his language as well.

"Not this early in the morning. Just because the sun hasn't been up too long doesn't give you the opportunity to start effing and blinding around. You have good manners, use them!"

Minato shrugged in a non-committal way and Naruto growled again.

"But you just don't understand. The devil does it every single bloody time! I'm soaking wet, it's pissing it down out there."

Kushina had given up by this point and merely ignored the langauge used at the breakfast table. Minato attempted to seize her tea but she merely darted to the side, laying a hand on the phone for a moment.

"Go get changed Naruto. I'll call Mikoto and ask her if her eldest has left yet. He might be able to give you a lift."

Naruto stomped upstairs muttering about the unjustice and waste of clothes and Minato rubbed the cat's ears as she walked back in, checking for Naruto-danger. Satisfied he had left, the black furball curled up on Minato's lap, intent on making him her bed.

"Itachi, that's what her eldest is called isn't he?" Minato questioned after a moment's silence as Kushina looked for Mikoto's number.

"Yep," Kushina replied, eyes darting between the phone's keypad and the number written down under her index finger.

Naruto and Sasuke had been best friends since before Minato could remember and he knew Sasuke like a son. Minato had no doubts that Naruto was the same to Fugaku, the amount of time they spent at each other's houses, but he didn't know Itachi as well. Until recently he had been at a boarding school, spending the holidays with his uncle, and was back here to study at the nearest university.

"Hey Sasuke, is your mum there?" There was a silence as, presumably, Sasuke fetched Mikoto. Kushina resumed her conversation as her friend picked up the other end, "Hi Mikoto, I'm sorry to bother you... no, no I really am. It's just that I was wondering if Itachi had left yet... ah, I see... well Naruto missed his bus..."

"The bus drove past me!" came a roar from upstairs and Kushina corrected herself hastily.

"I mean it drove straight past him. Mmm, I know! Well that's what I was wondering... Okay, I'll hold on a second."

Kushina placed one hand over the speaker of the phone and whispered, "She's gone to see if he doesn't mind," as if it was a top secret. Minato nodded slowly, pretending that he cared, and returned to the cat. With glee, he suddenly noticed Kushina had left her mug of tea unattended and on the table. He stole it with a smile, sipping and wincing at the sweet taste. Not perfect, but better than none.

"Hey... oh really? Thank you so much! It's just that Minato's off to Suna today for the meeting and I have to work on something... and thank Itachi for me, what a lovely son you have." She laughed, "Yes, let's hope the other two terrors turn out like him then! I shall see you later, thank you! Bye bye!"

Kushina lay the phone back in its cradle with a smile on her face. Minato knew the answer, but still had to ask the question, "Good news then?"

"Yes, Itachi said he'd be around in about ten minutes to pick Naruto up. Sasuke's just left to catch his bus and Itachi was leaving as Mikoto asked. He's such a lovely boy, isn't he?"

Minato nodded, shielding the mug from his wife. "I'd hardly call him a boy though... he's what... twenty?"

Kushina shrugged, "Not sure. I've never seen him either. It's almost like everyone's ashamed of him and if I didn't know Mikoto and Fugaku as well as I do that is the conclusion I'd draw. Apparently it was a very prestigious school he attended, funded by his uncle of course."

"Uncle?" Minato asked.

"You know, the politician. The famous one, Madara or something."

"Ah, I remember." Who could forget the cut-throat Madara? He was really something in the world, an amazing politician by far. It was a good thing he had no real ambition to take over from the Minister, Senju Hashirama, but was content instead to be his right hand man.

"So he's a politician too?"

Kushina shrugged, her eyes searching for her tea. Minato attempted to hide it and she caught the subtle movement, snatching her tea back in a flash. "Not sure, I think he was studying sciences actually."

"Hmm," hummed Minato, nursing the double loss of the tea and the cat as she evacuated the room.

"Grr," Naruto muttered as he stalked round the table. He had changed into dry clothes and swapped bags.

"Ah, perfect timing. Itachi will be here soon."

Naruto just looked at Kushina. "Itachi?"

"Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's brother."

"Oh," replied Naruto, deflating somewhat. His parents looked at him, then each other, and back to their son.

"Something wrong?" Minato asked.

"Nope. Nothing. Everything is fine, absolutely, amazingly fantastic thank you."

It was amazing how Naruto could go from growling to lying in less than a few seconds. The doorbell rang before anyone else could interrogate the younger blond and Naruto leapt from his seat, grabbing his bag and making towards the door.

"Bye!" He called and opened the door, attempting to close it without his parents seeing Itachi.

"Naruto! Where are your manners! Now, how are you Itachi-san?"

Naruto slumped as the door was pulled back open. Kushina revealed an amused, dark-haired man standing with an armful of her son. The man placed Naruto back on his feet and made quick work of straightening her son's shirt. Wonderfully, she might add, and Naruto's clothes looked quite smart.

"Please just call me Itachi," and he offered her his hand, shaking hers politely. He turned to Minato and went through the same procedure, drawing out smiled of approval from the couple.

"Well then, Itachi, how are you? Sorry to inconvenience you like this, it's very kind of you."

Naruto was trying to slink away yet neither parent failed to notice the way Itachi's hand snaked out to capture their son's.

"I'm good, thank you. Yourselves? As for this, it's no trouble at all. Given the state of things between us and all, plus I remember my own days of buses. I'm just relieved I can drive a car now."

Kushina chuckled, delighted at the perfectly mannered young man, before she caught the exact meanings behind his words.

"The state of things? I was unaware you two knew each other!"

Itachi's dark eyes glittered with amusement as he turned to Naruto. "Is that so?"

Naruto, for some reason, looked horrified. Minato and Kushina glanced between the couple and came to two obvious conclusions.

"Naruto! You sly dog, why didn't you tell us!" Kushina was a moment from hugging the happy couple and congratulating Naruto on his choice. Minato on the other hand...

"Take your outsider principles and stop trying to bully my little Naruto! If I ever catch you-" Kushina shushed her husband and explained it into his ear. "Oh... what? But Naruto's... Well it does make sense..."

Naruto was ready to run at a moment's notice, half hidden behind Itachi. The Uchiha was standing his ground, curious to see whether the parents of his partner approved or not.

"Welcome to the madhouse then, I guess," Minato said, shaking his head. "Though why you'd want our maniac, I'm not sure. Take him and you keep him!" Itachi chuckled along with Minato and Naruto sighed in relief.

"Go on you two lovebirds, get out of here. Itachi, I expect you here for dinner tonight, okay?"

Itachi promised he would be round later and they left for Itachi's little car. When they were buckled up Itachi turned to the blond with a lopsided smile on his face.

"Wasn't too bad was it?"

Naruto growled softly. "You didn't get soaking wet trying to chase a bus."

Itachi ruffled Naruto's hair and leant over to kiss him. Before their lips met, however, he spoke, "Maybe I should just skip to it and pick you up in the mornings. I think I'd like to see you first everyday."

"I'd like that," Naruto said, and closed the gap as the engine rumbled into life.

**.**

**Notes:**

Fun facts of the day: the bust story inspired by true events. Namely it happens to me a lot. I have run after buses, hit the sides in attempt to get the driver's attention... They bloody well laugh at you. On average... happens at least once every three weeks.

I have the same blood type as Naruto, Kushina and Minato, to name a few. And my blood keyring is green. Not everyone will know what that means. Those who do, feel proud of yourself!

I swear these are getting longer... oh well. Don't expect an update tomorrow, though it could happen, or Weds. Maybe the rest of the week. The wonder of exams! Even if it isn't every day, by the end of the year there _will _be 365 stories. I may die of creativity lack by then, but we'll try!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to **DarkRavie.**


	8. Gesticulate

**Summary: **Hand movements can be used in various situations, from tour guides to wanking. Naruto dreamt of the first and plots after the second.

**World Status:** Ninja-verse but very much AU.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru

**Gesticulate.**

**.**

**(To Make Gestures or Motions)**

**.**

**08/01/10**

**.**

"And here," the group moved back as an arm flung its way into the crowd, "We have the tomb of the first Hokage. Now, can any of you tell me who helped the Shidai form the village?"

The group stared at the woman before a small hand raised upwards. A young boy, no older than five, stood next to an older boy, quiet and peaceful.

"Uchiha Madara, miss," he said sweetly, the older boy rolling his eyes. The tour guide clapped her hands in glee and thanked the little boy, flinging her arms around even more and causing a few parents to duck.

"This is ridiculous," one of the parents muttered, and the two boys looked into the stony face of Uchiha Fugaku. The younger boy, Itachi, grasped his friend's hand as Fugaku wheeled them out. "I will not stand here while my son and nephew learn things a two year old knows."

Itachi glanced back once more to the guide as she continued the tour of the Hokage tower, gesturing to everything with wonderful spirit. It inspired something, to see someone so in love with their job, but Itachi remained placid, following his father back to their homes.

Up in his room, later that day, Itachi gave his toy dinosaur a tour of his room. He moved his little hands around, swinging his arms with laughter, until Fugaku noticed the commotion and asked why Itachi wasn't doing his practices.

The dinosaur was donated to his baby brother the next day and Itachi forgot about his dreams to be a tour guide under the strict supervision of his father.

**.**

"Can anyone tell me who helped the first Hokage form the village?" The class looked up in silence as the woman moved her hands to the portraits on the wall, indicating the first one.

A hand was shoved up in the air and she turned to the speaker with a smile on her face. Blond hair caught her eye and she wondered what exactly this little boy would come up with. He was notorious for making trouble though he did seem to genuinely want to learn. Maybe she could break through the troublemaker.

"That guy Madeira."

The class errupted into laughter and the little boy shrank back, pouting with a frown. The guide took symapthy on him, wondering if this was experienced far too often, and smiled.

"Close enough. It was in fact Uchiha Madara, as Naruto kindly said." She moved off, her arms carving paths in the air as she talked about a million things in rapid fire.

Naruto hung back, staring at the dark eyes of Konoha's founding father. He nodded to himself, little hands clenching as if forming a dream, yet he was pushed backwards by a bulky kid.

"You got it wrong, idiot," he said and the friend by his side chuckled. They poked their tongues out and ran off to join the group, shattering the little good mood Naruto had been in.

He left the Hokage tower then, ignoring the fact that his teachers would tell him off, and returned home. Inside of the rooms he toured them with a worn-out teddy bear, clutching the raggedy thing to his chest as he gestured to his plants, ramen and his bed.

It was a short-lived dream, but Naruto wanted to guide people. It developed, and a Hokage's wish was formed.

**.**

"And this," Itachi whispered as he drew close to Naruto's lips, "Is exactly how I think you should be swept off of your feet."

Naruto looked at his lover with a dubious glare before he was literally swept from his feet. He fell back onto the sofa and Itachi smirked, eyes glinting with feral intent. Naruto repressed a shudder, knowing exactly where he would be headed soon enough.

"Now, why again do you think that you should 'just go hang out with other people' while I work?"

Naruto gulped as a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. Itachi smirked again, leaning forwards and capturing the moisture with his index finger.

"Did it ever occur to you," a hand trailed down to the zipper of Naruto's beloved jacket, zipping past the black and orange fabric until the sides had separated.

Naruto's breathing juddered as Itachi's hand lingered at the fabric of his trousers for a moment. A second later and Itachi's hands had moved - again - and he was removing the jacket. Naruto had to force himself not to be too disappointed, focusing on the fact the dark haired man was now moving to his neck.

"That perhaps the reason I choose to file my paperwork at home," kisses were planted to the side of Naruto's neck, dancing along his artery and leading to his jaw. Naruto knew for a fact that stubble would be starting to grow back now yet couldn't find the heart to warn Itachi against the rough hairs.

"Is because," Naruto was tense in anticipation, his eyes darting to seek Itachi's. They met and Naruto smiled in return to Itachi's. "I love the company at home and hate parting from you."

Naruto threw his arms up around Itachi's neck too late. The Uchiha was gone, standing above the sofa, and returned a moment later with a little line of fabric. Naruto was pondering about such uses for the fabric and moved on autopilot when Itachi removed his top, only snapping out of his ponderings when he felt his hands being tied together.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, trying to push Itachi off of him so he could free his hands.

"Shush, relax," Itachi replied calmly, obviously expecting this reaction. The fabric was tightened so that if he really wanted to then Naruto could free his hands. Though he expected that he'd see what Itachi wanted him to know before he made any drastic decisions.

Itachi moved down lower, loose tendrils of hair brushing against Naruto's stomach. The blond sucked in a breath as cold fingertips unbuckled his trousers and felt blood rush to his groin. The pressure on his errection lessened slightly as Itachi pulled his trousers off slowly and yet it was infuriating. Itachi knew how to get to Naruto and he was showing every single annoyance Naruto had.

Itachi hooked his fingers underneath the elastic waistband of Naruto's boxers, fingers uncurling underneath the fabric and resulting in Naruto's body jolting forwards, his hips seeking to relieve his errection. Itachi smirked and pulled the fabric down instead, waiting patiently as Naruto pushed himself up a little so they could slide down his legs.

Aside from the necklace at his chest, Naruto was now completely naked. Instead of blushing or feeling self-conscious, he merely looked at Itachi and spread his legs a little, biting the corner of one lip. Itachi fell for the bait and moved forwards once again, kneeling between Naruto's legs.

Teasingly slowly, Itachi leant forwards until he could just brush Naruto's cock with his nose. Naruto was craning to see how close Itachi was and gasped at the first lick. It was gentle, a curious lick, yet developed into something more deadly.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as Itachi moved up the length of his cock, licking his way and gently sucking the skin. He paid particular attention to the head, swirling his tongue around the edge before dipping lower to take a larger amount in his mouth.

At the sudden change in tactics, Naruto's eyes opened wide as Itachi bobbed his head, moving up and down slowly. His movements were taunting, massaging Naruto's balls as he continued to suck. Naruto knew his face would be grinning right now and was about to say something when a moan bubbled free.

When the last syllable had drawn to a close, Itachi abruptly pulled away, leaving Naruto gasping on the verge of coming. Blue eyes narrowed in anger as Itachi straightened his clothes, making as if to turn away.

"Where the fuck are you going?" he managed to hiss out, annoyed at the sudden rush of cold air to his his fully erect cock.

Itachi smirked, wiping his mouth, before he commented, lightly, "I have a meeting with Tsunade-sama in five minutes. I trust you can take care of yourself and I shall be home later. Ramen for dinner? I'll pick it up."

While Naruto desperately wanted to shout that Itachi should finish what he started, he knew very well not to keep the Hokage waiting. Last time they had done it, she had walked straight in on the pair in a _very _compromising position.

Naruto had, of course, been forced to do a day's work of D-ranked missions and Itachi had been put on paperwork duty for putting one of their best Shinobi out of action for a day. Of course Naruto was fine (thanks to the Kyuubi he healed spectacularly well), but Tsunade was convinced that after such _kinky_ acts there had to be repercussions.

Itachi had been convinced she was just jealous and was annoyed that they had stopped when she walked in. Naruto had agreed, publicised the fact Tsunade had a few kinks of her own, and been put on D-ranked missions for a month.

The sex that month had been particularly strenuous to make up for lack of excitement in their day-to-day missions. Not that they minded particularly...

"Fine. Go do the bastardy thing and leave me here. You could have finished!"

Itachi smirked, "Next time, don't suggest that you prefer your friend's company to mine then."

As the door shut, Naruto slid his hands out from the fabric tie, resting the palms of his hands on his thighs for a moment and looking down.

"Well I suppose you aren't going anywhere soon are you?" Naruto chuckled. "Wouldn't have it any other way, and when he gets back..."

Naruto trailed off as one hand moved to grip the sofa and the other moved to finish what Itachi had started. He smiled in plotting mode, thinking of all the things he could do to torture Itachi in return.

Tonight would definitely be interesting, that's for sure.

**.**

**Notes:**

I think this one is the hardest yet for me. I ended up rewriting the whole thing about three times because I dug myself into a hole and needed a new plot that made sense. As it is, this still doesn't really make sense, being that there's a massive gap in the two 'sections' but you can fill that in yourself.

I'm considering writing a story to before when Tsunade walked in, and Naruto's revenge. It may take a while, depending on if I get a good word for it, but I think I'll do it.

Thank you very much for all of the reviews! I hope you enjoyed it!

This chapter is dedicated to **cutsycat**!


	9. Nebbish

**Summary: **Love comes in many forms and it often takes a confession to realise who you really want.

**World Status: **Ninja-verse, up to battle against Pein, except Jiraiya and Itachi are very much alive.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, NaruHina (onesided), KibaHina

**Nebbish.**

**.**

**(A Weak-Willed, Timid, or Ineffectual Person)**

**.**

**09/01/10**

**.**

At the age of four, Hyuuga Hinata knew her duty to the family. She was to take over as the head of the family when her father deemed suitable (or died, but no one ever mentioned this as it was a bad omen). She would find a suitable husband or, by the age of thirty five, would have a chosen husband picked out by the elders of both branches.

Unlike some families, the Hyuuga still upheld old traditions such as arraged marriages. Instead of forcing their children's hands, however, they allowed them the chance to find a partner. The basis of the arranged marriage was to pass on the bloodline and Hinata knew this by the age of six.

At the age of seven, Hinata realised what 'liking boys' was. Her first crush had been on an older boy who stopped by at the Hyuuga residence. He was from another city and here for the Chuunin exams, yet he had met her father before on a mission. He drank tea like a civilised man and held polite conversation. Hinata reckoned he would be her dream man and spent weeks afterwards wondering if he'd come back.

In time, however, Hinata realised that he simply wouldn't come back and that she really had little chance with him at all. It didn't bother her and, instead, Hinata focused on the academy work. She was shy at the academy and shy at home, but her heart was in it, one hundred per cent dedicated to her tasks.

She completed the academy one point behind Haruno Sakura and one point before Yamanaka Ino. No other boy in the class achieved such a high score except for Sasuke, which was only because he had nothing else to do but plan his revenge. Shikamaru, for all his smarts, had slept during the exam, answering the minimum amount of questions to get through.

It was during the academy that Hinata developed a crush for another boy. He was the same age and completely different to the boy she had liked before. Naruto was a roughbag, someone who was tossed around from person to person. He was rough, loud and had no manners whatsoever.

He was an imperfect match for her, but it didn't stop Hinata from loving him.

She watched when he was alone in the playground, swinging on the solitary swing that hung from the tree. While Hinata chose to remain silent and interact with a few people, Naruto chose to shout and laugh, interacting with everyone, but not actually breaching anything more than a classmate.

When they were being sorted into teams, Hinata had crossed her fingers in hopes of being put with Naruto. He hadn't taken any notice of her, not that she really wanted him to, and Hinata was unsure if he knew her name.

With a smile that was anything but bitter, Hinata looked as Naruto cheered. _His _crush, Sakura, had beaten her once more, ending up on the same team as Naruto. It was almost a vicious circle, yet Hinata put all thoughts out of her mind. Naruto wasn't someone who would like anyone who thought horrible things as a friend, let alone anything else.

Hinata wanted, at least, to be friends.

Kurenai was kind to her, gently boosting her confidence with Kiba and Shino. The two became her best friends and allies. While she had almost perfect vision with the Byakuugan, Kiba and Shino became her other eyes. The three were able to predict each other's movements and complement each other perfectly.

Kurenai said she was proud, when they came out of the first stage of the Chuunin exams. Hinata's chest had swelled then and she had cried in happiness. Her father had never said anything of the sort, and Hanabi would simply stare if she ever voiced her concerns.

Hinata's blood had run cold when she had to fight Neji, but she did her best. Though she lost, it had been Naruto who had stood up and pledged on her behalf. Neji was an amazing fighter and Naruto stood no chance, not matter what anyone wished.

Hinata clearly remembered the way her heart had been in her mouth when Naruto had beaten Neji. She had refrained from calling out simply because her father wouldn't have approved and then she fought the smile when he commented on the amazing skills shown by the blond kid. Hinata couldn't have been happier than that moment; maybe her love may be yet approved, even if it was one-sided.

Then came the fall of her emotions. Naruto was hurt emotionally and physically after Sasuke left. Hinata didn't know him well enough to comfort him by his side, but instead helped through Sakura. The girl was worried, often breaking into tears of confusion simply because she didn't understand how Sasuke could have hurt Naruto in that way. Hinata and Ino had hugged the girl, looking over her shoulders at each other while she sobbed into their knees.

They both vowed to help the others to get stronger and, by the time it was announced Naruto had gone with Jiraiya, Hinata was ready to face the world with a little more confidence than before.

The years flew by in hazes of training. Hinata grew her hair out, and accepted her womanhood. Before she had known Naruto preferred male company, someone to rough and tumble with in the mud. Before, Hinata had strived to be that person yet now she had something else to work with. Even if it would only result in Naruto being her friend she could say she had tried.

Kiba had wolf-whistled when she had showed up to their team meeting in a dress, to which she had blushed and turned to go home. If not for Kurenai behind her, Hinata would never have made it to the dinner and so never heard how lovely Kiba could be.

He was a gentleman underneath the rough exterior, coming from another distinguished clan. He could be a perfect match, but Hinata had to know. She couldn't love two people, after all, and it wasn't fair on Kiba. She needed to see Naruto when he came back and she needed to tell him what she had wanted for years.

Or else, she might fall in love with Kiba before getting the weight off of her chest. She had seen what this type of thing did to women, and that was one part of womanhood Hinata wanted never to experience; the scorned woman.

**.**

Hinata had done it. It had happened at a most inappropriate time - _who the hell went against a member of the Akatsuki to proclaim their love?_ - but she had done it. The pain had been little in comparison to Naruto's reaction and she slipped into unconsciousness with tears in her eyes.

Naruto, the man she had loved for years, had hesitated. Of course he had been angry, confused even, but her had hesitated before repeating her words. Maybe he didn't believe in love or maybe he didn't believe in her, but he didn't even think of her close to that way.

Strangely, that was okay with Hinata. The tears were for something that could never be achieved, no blond-haired Byakuugan wielders lay in her future.

It didn't matter, though, because that hadn't been her dream for months now. Instead of seeing bright hair in her future, there was a feral grin and bright red tattoos. At some point she had fallen out of love with Naruto (out of infatuation) and in love with Kiba.

She closed her eyes, knowing Naruto would be strong enough to defeat Pein, and tears of happiness spilled from her eyelashes. Kiba was strong too, and she's make sure to tell him that and more when she woke up.

**.**

After Hinata's confession, Naruto avoided her. He pondered for a while what love meant to him and decided it couldn't be the same as it was for her. She no doubt wanted babies, a docile house and a husband who would always be there.

Unfortunately, this was something Naruto couldn't promise. There was always a joke in Kage's families, that they were married to the village first and foremost. Naruto knew that if he ever did take up the position then he wouldn't spend the right time with his children. Instead of holding them he would be pressed in his office to fill in forms.

Hinata deserved better.

It was Hinata who led him to a conclusion, though. Tsunade had confessed that the Akatsuki were becoming a bigger threat with each passing day and that she needed someone inside of the group. Or at least in contact with someone inside the group.

Naruto had remained silent through the meeting, attempting to hide behind the Jounins clustered in the room. A few ANBU masks had been present too and Naruto wasn't completely sure why he was invited to the meeting anyway.

It was afterwards that Tsunade's intentions were revealed and Jiraiya was listening in, perched on the edge of his seat as if to run away at any moment.

"Jiraiya tells me you have a special friend."

Naruto discovered the reason why Jiraiya was set to run. After all, Naruto had asked that their secret be kept a secret, much to the dismay of the Sannin. Instead they had played any information they recieved to be a stroke of luck.

Turns out now that the stroke of luck needed to dig deeper and that meant Naruto asking his personal informant to do the job.

It was a genius idea, on paper, having Uchiha Itachi spy for Konoha, yet Tsunade wondered why Sarutobi couldn't have asked someone a little older.

Naruto had agreed to asking Itachi for more information and smiled in a way Tsunade suspected meant they had more than a mutual agreement on business terms. She remained silent, however, and sent Naruto away.

Hyuuga Hinata entered after, a flower that had bloomed from its bud. Tsunade smiled and welcomed her, wondering how anyone could miss the aura of love literally glowing from her.

Although seemingly shy and useless, Hinata was a lot more useful than face value.

**.**

Hinata watched with a hand on her swollen stomach as the Rokudaime Hokage took to the stage. She clapped along with the crowd as the blond waved happily, grinning his famous smile and calling out obscenities back to the children gathered at the front.

At her side, Kiba slid his fingers inbetween hers and smiled, kissing the side of her head as Naruto dragged a young girl on stage and danced with her. Everyone watched as more children flocked to the stage and joined in the Hokage's laughter.

At the back of the stage, Hinata met eyes with a man hidden in the shadow. For all, it had been a surprise when Uchiha Itachi had returned to Konoha, but Hinata had known that Naruto loved him before they had announced it. She had watched Naruto for too long not to know something like that and she was happy for him.

The baby shifted in her stomach and Itachi bowed his head in thanks.

Though neither of them said anything, Hinata understood. Itachi was thanking her for watching over Naruto while he wasn't there, and her baby was asking for her to watch over him.

Naruto was lying on his back and the children were being hurried from the stage now by a furious looking Tsunade. Subdued, but not defeated, the children promised to get Naruto afterwards and Naruto held them to that promise.

"He's good," Kiba chuckled beside her and Hinata smiled.

Good was an understatement.

**.**

**Notes:**

Second chapter of the day, enjoy please! As you can tell I will have ItaNaru's where the main role is seen from another character.

I'm trying not to use the same kind of plot (here how Itachi is good, alive and back in Konoha) but it's hard when it's short and not much room for explanations. I want things to be somewhat plausible but also interesting, so just ignore the repeated cliches and focus on the plot around it!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!


	10. Onus

**Summary: **Becoming blind was Itachi's reward for the terrible things he had done.

**World Status: **Ninja-verse but obviously AU.

**Pairings:** ItaNaru

**Onus. **

**.**

**(Burden; Also, Blame; Stigma) **

**.**

**10/01/10**

**.**

"He's a liability."

Itachi's head followed the voice, recognising it anywhere. He was blinfolded and tied to a solitary, metal post in the centre of the room. He knew that much, at least. The Uchiha knew what was coming and he'd been waiting for it since he had seen 'Tobi' sniffing round the Akatsuki.

As his father had said, a spy was only a good enough spy until he was found out. After that it was simply a case of time and how much damage he could cause before it ran out. Madara knew very well who he was, who his alliances really were, so it wasn't really a surprise that Itachi was in this situation now.

He had no idea who his attacker was, but Itachi was certain they weren't from the Akatsuki. Madara wouldn't be so stupid to allow his group free rein on someone such as Itachi. Not only did it suggest that Itachi couldn't be controlled by Madara, but it would give the rest of the group ideas that they certainly didn't need.

Sometimes it scared Itachi how much he was able to think like Madara, before he remembered that he _needed _to think like him in order to plot against him.

A blow to the back of his head whispered traitor in his ears, and the small speck of light Itachi could see through his blindfold went fuzzy, almost as if the world was turning on its side. It took a moment for the Uchiha to realise that it was him instead. He fell to the ground with a crunch, his nose splintering in pain. Blood trickled into his mouth and he managed to spit it out, breathing out from the side of his lips.

Another kick was delivered to his head, causing the world to explode into a multitude of colours and Itachi was down. Even the Sharingan would be pointless now, thanks to the fact he was losing consciousness. As darkness closed in, Itachi was briefly aware of Madara shouting to his accomplice yet was out before he could determine whether it was a good shout or not.

**.**

Itachi woke in silence, most unexpected for the amount of pain he was in. Fresh bed linen surrounded him and his eyes darted from side to side, realising the darkness must be caused by the blindfold.

"Uchiha-san, please sit still."

The voice was only vaguely familiar, as if he had heard it in a crowd. The medic for the Akatsuki, if you could call him that, was certainly not this person.

"You've caused a lot of fuss around here. Of course you probably have no idea where 'here' is exactly." A hand was at Itachi's wrist, taking a pulse. He wondered when the healer was going to remove the blindfold and let _him _see the extent of the damage.

"You haven't been here in years." Itachi blinked slowly, recognising blurry outlines of shapes. A person - a woman, the healer - stood next to him. The figure was recognisable from the trademark style in which she wore her hair and the clothing she chose to wear.

"Tsunade-sama," Itachi said slowly. He felt her stiffen slightly before relaxing and he imagined a smile on her face.

"How is your sight?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders, remembering a little late that it hurt. "They'll be better when you remove the bandage or whatever it is. All I can see are hazy outlines."

Instead of seeing her face pale, Itachi felt it through the tightening of her fingers.

"There are no bandages," she said simply. Itachi frowned at her words and realised that she was correct - there was no fabric constricting his eyelids or anything close to his head.

"I'm blind," he whispered. There was no doubt a nod in reply before a short 'yes' was heard.

"Why am I not rotting away somewhere?"

The question hadn't thought to be answered before now and Itachi felt the Hokage relax, glad to be off the subject of his handicap.

"You weren't the only people who had access to the Uchiha's private Clan rooms. The meetings of your family are all documented there, as well as your own confession. Had Sasuke looked deeply enough then he too would have noticed the hidden book."

"The one that I wrote everything in," Itachi finished, burying his face into his hands.

"It's not so bad. You can train around this if you really wanted to and people will know the truth now. You're innocent Uchiha-san."

Itachi's laugh was bitter and the look on his face chilled Tsunade to the core. Never had she seen somone who loathed themselves more than Itachi did now.

"I'm a murderer. I killed my family. I deserve this," he said, almost to himself. "This is my reward for the manslaughter of my clan. I will accept this as the truth and be the monster I am inside."

Tsunade had to leave before tears spilt. She hadn't cried with a patient for years, aside from Naruto, but there was something so vulnerable and helpless about Itachi that wrenched her heart. He was convinced of his burden, shouldering it alone.

She knew just who would help.

**.**

It was the sixth day that Naruto had come to spend and Itachi wondered how long it would be before he gave up. Naruto had attempted conversation on the first day yet received no reply. Itachi had welcomed the grey fuzziness, not even trying to distinguish between a desk and a human. He didn't care anymore; the blindness was his retribution for all he had done.

"When your nose broke a piece of cartilage snapped upwards instead of on itself. Apparently it pushed into your eyes and caused the blindness. You got here too late for them to do much but keep them in their sockets."

Itachi pretended to ignore him, secretly lapping up every word. In truth, years of solitude in the Akatsuki had taken their toll and Itachi wanted to be human for a few days before returning to the lonely life. When they let him out, there was no doubt in his mind that he would leave Konoha to wander around. Maybe the wolves would have him, he deserved it.

"It was Kakashi-sensei who got you first. When we saw what they had done to you it was disgusting. He was the only one who moved quick enough to stop the pumpkin-face from killing you. Didn't even know it was you before we got here and Baa-chan ordered us out."

Why was Naruto even here? All he had done was torment him and stolen his friend away.

"She told us about why you did it. I think you're a hero."

Itachi's heart leapt to his throat and he looked at Naruto, squinting to distinguish the lighter fuzz that was surely his hair.

"If... if they were alive then they would have killed so many more people. No one else could have done what you did. They would have stopped."

Itachi slid his eyes away, frustrated that he couldn't see the passion in Naruto's eyes. He _knew _it was there, but that didn't lessen the blow.

"Then they would have done the sane thing. They don't live everyday hating themselves becasue they caused so much pain."

A hand rested on either side of Itachi's face, forcing him to really look ahead. He could make out a nose and a mouth, teeth shining as Naruto's mouth opened. His eyes were the least fuzzy of all and Itachi could feel the surge of the Sharingan attempting to activate. It wouldn't do so ever again, but Itachi wanted to memorise this moment.

"Then they would have caused a bigger burden for the world. You killed those people that night because they would have killed so many more. What matters is you might have saved the kid three doors down. She fell from a tree trying to get her cat down. You might have saved the new teacher at the academy who the kids love playing tricks on." Naruto stopped, resting his head on Itachi's chest.

"What matters, Itachi, is the lives you saved. You can't see anymore because you've saved enough people. Let the others have a go and live for a bit, work your way around this. You could make a debut in a record book as the first blind Shinobi."

Naruto's optimism was enlightening and Itachi felt the urge to smile.

"Why..?"

"Because I thought Sasuke leaving was due to me. I blamed myself before realising that I couldn't do that. His choices don't reflect mine and I've loathed myself too much to continue in that way. We each have our burdens that we'll always carry, but we need to look past them and see the good things."

Itachi understood better than he had before and took Naruto's hand. He ran a hand into blond hair, stroking Naruto's head tenderly.

"I'll be right there with you," Naruto whispered.

Itachi had never believed someone as much as he believed Naruto.

**.**

**Notes:**

Well this mainly comes from the fact that I'm curious as to why Madara still allowed Itachi to be in the Akatsuki after knowing everything. Itachi had the obvious intentions to muck up their plans for Konoha and yet Madara didn't seem to care. Of course by the time Itachi was in Akatsuki, Madara wasn't there, but in the second half... who knows!

So this was the alternative.

Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed it.

This chapter is dedicated to **lydia-chan**!


	11. Flagitious

**Summary: **Naruto bets that Itachi is gay. How can he help it if he knows the outcome for sure as he's dating the Uchiha?

**World Status: **AU, most definitely.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru

**Flagitious.**

**.**

**(Grossly Wicked; Scandalous)**

**.**

**11/01/10**

**.  
**

The whole school was in full gossip mode when it was discovered the most popular guy in the whole school batted for the other team. Some girls cried, some boys began plotting, but in general, all eyes turned to Uzumaki Naruto, the fiesty blond a year below the famed Uchiha.

"I knew it. Fork over the money."

HIs classmates groaned around him as he sat back on his chair, palm out for the money they had bet against him.

"How the hell did you know Itachi-san was gay anyway?"

Naruto tapped his nose, "I just know these things." He failed to mention that Itachi's brother - who went to another school - was his best friend and had been since they were kids. Plus, without the insider, Naruto still would have had it on good authority that Itachi was gay.

Kiba was the one to moan the loudest as he handed over his share of the bets and the teacher came in, silencing the gossip and gambling with a glare. He pointed to the board, scrawling on it with a board-pen, before turning round and snapping one eye on the class.

"Turn to page thirty and finish the summary questions in silence."

Clearly Danzou-sensei was _not _in a good mood.

**.**

Naruto walked through the door, changed and smiling. He was greeted by a small cocker spaniel, waggling its tail merrily as it barked out his arrival. Sasuke appeared round the corner, spoon in mouth and a yoghurt pot in his hand.

"Hello Sasuke!"

The Uchiha swallowed his mouthful and asked why exactly Naruto was so happy. Even more so than usual.

"I won a rather large bet today on your brother. I must thank whoever decided to tell everyone he was gay... it's quite funny watching people try to figure it out."

"I heard someone had called bets on my sexuality and I was a little worried. Now I know it's you, it's okay. Could have told me though, I would have led everyone on a little more."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto jumped around in excitement at the appearance of Itachi. The spaniel started circling Naruto's legs, yipping in excitement at the arrival of his master and soon Sasuke was the only one not doing the Naruto-excitement-dance. Though Itachi _was _being hauled around by Naruto tugging on his arms, so maybe it wasn't really his own doing.

"You staying tonight Naruto?"

Naruto paused in his dancing to look back at Sasuke.

"If that's okay. I'll make dinner if you guys want," he offered. The brothers shared a smile, knowing Naruto's cooking was better than anything either of them could come up with, and nodded with enthusiasm.

It was an arrangement they had developed years ago, even before Naruto and Itachi were together. It was back when Itachi had been too young to claim legal rights over Sasuke and so they needed a caretaker, their uncle Madara. Naruto hadn't liked the foster homes he had been at, and with Itachi trying to fight for Sasuke's custody, times had been a little lonely for all of them.

It was sorted, though, when Naruto had decided he wanted to stay with Sasuke and Itachi, something they had never really done before. It had now developed to the point where Naruto would drop by his apartment to change clothes and do any outstanding work, before heading over to his home and (usually) spending the night.

"You should just move in."

Sasuke's eyes darted between the couple as Itachi spoke and backed off into the kitchen, calling the dog with him. Amaterasu cocked his head before shooting off, no doubt thinking he had food waiting for him.

"If you didn't want to share a room, though, you can have the spare room and everything... but you're already part of the family and there's no point in you always moving around the town and stuff..." Itachi trailed off, eyes focusing on the wall behind Naruto.

"You really mean it?" the blond asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Of course I do."

Naruto barrelled into Itachi, nearly knocking the two of them to the ground, and mashed their lips together. While not the most graceful of kisses, it was full of gratitude, love and devious thoughts.

"We'll get your stuff tomorrow then, straight from school."

Naruto nodded, all implications of who could see them and if they wanted other people knowing fleeing his mind as he skipped into the kitchen, calling out to Sasuke and Amaterasu with glee.

"Wait," Naruto stopped in his tracks by the kitchen door. "Since this is the Uchiha house, do I have to change my name?" He looked scandalised and the Uchihas couldn't help but shake their heads.

While they loved him, Naruto could be more than a little stupid at times.

**.**

Naruto arrived at school with Itachi. Since they were early, there were only a few people milling about and none of them took notice to who was coming or going. Naruto bid Itachi a nervous goodbye, wondering how he'd explain it to his friends, at the door to his classroom.

What if he didn't actually tell anyone? Why did they really need to know anyway?

Naruto knew he wasn't a genius, but how could this backfire? Even if people found out, they would eventually anyway. A smile broke out on Naruto's face and he strode to his seat with happiness.

**.**

At lunch, Kiba came up to sit with Naruto and nudged him in the side.

"You've been in your own little bubble this whole time, what's up?"

Naruto panicked for a brief moment before shoving some more ramen in his mouth.

"Nothing, nothing."

Kiba obviously didn't believe him and eyed him sceptically. Luckily for Naruto, he chose not to say anything.

"So how _did _you know about Uchiha being gay?"

Naruto shrugged, determined to stay off of this conversation. "How do you know that a girl's straight? Got to know your sexuality haven't you."

Kiba chuckled, patting Naruto on the back. "If I ever decided I'm gay, please, please, _please_ can I date you?"

Naruto's eyes wandered across the room to find Itachi and he didn't see the grin on Kiba's face. The dark haired male waited for Naruto's attention to return to him and put him out of his misery.

"So you want to bag Uchiha then?" He took the panic in Naruto's eyes as a yes.

"I have to go. I'll see you later!"

And so Naruto all but fled the canteen, drawing even Itachi's eyes after him in curious amusement.

**.**

Whispers broke out long before the class was allowed to go - thanks to the bastard Danzou-sensei - and Naruto's eyes were drooping as the murmurs reached his ears.

"Uchiha Itachi is right outside!" one girl hush-squealed, excited at the prospect of being in the same vicinity as Itachi. Naruto ignored them, thinking nothing of it, until a few more voices joined in.

"What d'ya think he wants?"

"Itachi-san is _right _there!"

"Danzou or someone else he wants?"

Naruto sat up slowly, confirming the fact that, yes, Uchiha Itachi was right outside. Naruto knew that he wasn not, in fact, waiting for Danzou or anyone in the class other than him... and he fought to look back at him. Unfortunately, a balled up piece of paper landed on his desk and he opened it grimly.

_Looks like loverboy's at the door. Gonna make a move?_

Naruto didn't have to look up into the mocking grin to know Kiba had sent the note. He stuck his middle finger up in return, earning a silent chuckle from Kiba.

"Class dismissed," Danzou finally said and everyone stood, shoving books that were lingering into bags and bolting from the classroom before he could set them homework.

They all found a reason to hand around outside the classroom though, much to Naruto's chagrin.

"Ready to go Naruto?" People turned to stare at the couple as Itachi spoke and _more _whispering broke out. Seriously, weren't people sick of it by now?

"Sure." Trying not to give out too much information was always a good thing.

"Does your landlady need your key? We can stop by hers before moving everything to ours."

Great, now people were actually gaping and - yep - that girl was sobbing again. Brilliant.

Someone wolfwhistled and Naruto stiffened, turning to face the shit-eating grin of Inuzuka Kiba.

"Go get 'em, loverboy!" He howled with laughter. "You owe me my money back too! Unfair advantage."

Unfair advantage indeed. Naruto was just using his sources to the best of his abilities; how could he be held responsible for a bet that he knew the answer to?

Well, walking through whispering people was much easier when you had someone holding your hand, Naruto mused, and smiled at Itachi.

**.**

**Notes:**

This one was strangely hard to write... and I really like the word scandalous, it sends so many plot themes running to my name. They just didn't want to be written though!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!

If anyone has a storyline request they would like me to do, please leave a review with it or PM me and I'll put it somewhere in here, with the dedication of course. I want to give people more requests but I usually don't have time for a long request, so this is a perfect time, really :)

Thank you for all of the reviews as well!

Has anyone applied to King's College, by the way? If you have, contact me :) I'd love to know about it as I've applied there.

Lastly, this chapter is dedicated to **jtwsnw20**! Thank you very much :)


	12. Torpor

**Summary: **Itachi has assumed it was a dream, seeing the little blond haired boy. As a Prince he must be calm, but even he needs a little friend to talk to.

**World Status: **End of the fairytale era I say! :) AU

**Pairings: **ItaNaru MikotoFugaku

**Torpor.**

**.**

**(Lethargic Indifference; Apathy)**

**.**

**12/01/10**

**.**

"Well don't just sit there! Do something!"

Itachi sighed, ingnoring the squeals of his cousins and other relatives, stepping forwards and simply catching the mouse in his hands. People around him backed off slightly, calling out suggestions,

"Kill it!"

"Let it go far away!"

"Just give it to a cat!"

Itachi walked past his family and relatives his age, marvelling in how it felt to hold such a small animal. His parents had never let him have any pets, let alone a rodent like this. It was amazing to feel the creature's breathing, sides rapidly pushing out and back in in terror. A gentle finger stroked the mouse's back and it calmed for a moment, beady eyes flickering up to Itachi.

"I'm not going to kill you. Off you go little mouse."

And off ran the little mouse, into the bushes and away from the house. With a sigh, Itachi knew he had to return to the house in order to continue with the formailities associated with the Uchiha royal family, but he was so bored. He had sat through countless introductions at relatives who he had never even heard of before just so they could get a look at the Crown Prince.

Itachi started as a head poked out of the bushes. Blue eyes looked up at him in curiosity and instead of feeling unsettled by the stranger, Itachi moved closer.

"Hello," he whispered and the blond haired little boy's eyes darted around him, upon instinct. Itachi wondered where he had come from.

"Hello," the boy said back, and was gone. There was no shuffle of leaves or little boy running away, he simply disappeared. Not even the ten year old Prince could explain it, and assumed that he _had _to be dreaming.

With a heavy sigh, Itachi moved back to the castle. It was time to sit through the horrendous party again.

**.**

At fifteen years, Itachi was respected in all of his tutorial circles. He was a fearless fighter, a intelligent scholar and a kindhearted ruler. People were jealous of him because of the endless talents, but they loved him. No one said a bad word against Prince Itachi and Itachi respected every person, be they a noble or peasant.

What Itachi didn't have, however, was someone to be himself around. His parents expected him to be a Prince, an heir, while Sasuke was allowed more freedom to be himself. Around his tutors, he had to excel for his people, and for his people he had to be fair and just, while maintaining their kind thoughts for him. It wouldn't do to ruin his reputation just because he couldn't keep one angry thought away.

With a melancholy sigh, Itachi woke before the rest of the royal family, as usual. He woke at dawn each day, two or three hours before the King and Queen. His tutor would be here in four hours and Itachi spent these hours to himself in reflection and meditation, thinking of his people and his lands.

Fugaku, the King, had often wondered how Itachi was able to debate with such passion and though when all it was was that he was able to spend time in the morning preparing where everyone else was asleep.

In these few extra hours, the Crown Prince could be simple Itachi.

As always, Itachi moved to the window sill to look out at the sunrise. It was beautiful, as always, but today something else caught his eye. A little mouse sat on the window sill, eyes bright and whiskers plumped up. It gave a shrill squeak as Itachi neared, a finger hesitantly moving towards the mouse's nose.

Instead of biting or fleeing, the mouse sniffed the finger, whiskers ticking Itachi. A memory of a mouse and a little boy flashed in Itachi's mind as he remembered back five years ago. He wondered if it was the same mouse as back then, before telling himself he was being ridiculous.

As the mouse didn't seem to be going anywhere soon, Itachi began talking to the rodent about his fears, hopes and ideas.

Sometimes it was nice just to speak these things aloud.

**.**

Itachi was nineteen when the King died in battle. The battle had been between their land and a neighbouring country and Fugaku had been killed just when the land had assumed their victory.

At once Itachi had ridden out on a grey charger, eyes set on the smoke rising from the battlegrounds. It was through Itachi that the soldiers had the morale to continue and they pushed the attackers from their land, a new energy surging through them.

By the time they were done, Itachi's horse was stained with red blood. He wasn't that much better, and his hair clumped together in matts. His face was covered in gore, but none of this mattered when he saw the body of his father, a gaping wound at his throat.

Without a tear, Itachi told his men to wrap the King up in a blanket and construct a coffin. They would bury everyone else here while taking the King back to be buried on royal ground.

It never occured to Itachi that he shouldn't refer to his father as King anymore. A dead man couldn't rule a nation.

They returned to the castle and to Sasuke's accusing eyes. Sasuke, who had been closer to their parents than Itachi ever was, blamed him. That much was obvious.

"You should have gone with him in the first place," he said with so much anger that a few men around Itachi snapped their heads to look at him, hands falling to their swords in case they needed to stop the Prince from attacking their King.

"He told me not to," was all Itachi said, striding past his sobbing mother and furious brother. His men already had orders on how to deal with Fugaku and funeral preparations were no doubt in progress. What he needed to do was be confirmed as King before some idiot decided to take on the duty of anarchy. They did still exist.

"What will your animal be?" Itachi had forgotten all about the need to swear on an animal, as all Kings had in the past, yet smiled when he thought of the perfect animal.

"A mouse," he stated calmly, waiting for the confused looks. It was understandable, of course, all previous monarchs had chosen lions, tigers, wolves, bears... and he chose a mouse.

"Very well. All rise for King Itachi," and the council rose, nodding their heads in approval at the crown resting on Itachi's brow.

That night, after the funeral procession had been given direct orders for the following day, Itachi was looking out of his window, wondering where his friend mouse had gone. In all these years the mouse had remained and he still wondered what kept the mouse coming back.

A flash of blond glimmered in the darkness and Itachi stared in disbelief as a blond adolescent walked through the gardens he could see. The man seemed so familiar, and Itachi recounted the day he let a mouse free of the palace.

Though it couldn't be the mysterious boy, could it?

Itachi's questions were put to an end when the blond vanished altogether, thin air filling the space he had been in. Itachi assumed it to be the trials of the day and went to bed, not waking for dawn for the first time since he was young.

**.**

Three years into his rein and Itachi was respected even by his enemies. His lands were prosperous, the people thankful and happy. Sasuke had given up his grudge and was working on various parts of the law to enable people's safety, even if he did still hold certain things against his brother. Their mother was seldom seen, choosing to wallow in the castle, never having gotten over her grief.

Every few weeks Itachi would glimpse a sight of a blond haired man, _the _blond haired man. He was in the kitchens, outside in the gardens, in the background of his mind always. Itachi always felt his heart speed up whenever he saw him, trying to get closer, before he vanished.

He was always too late though. The blond was always gone.

Itachi inhaled deeply, ignoring the stack of letters that lay on his desk. They were from various nobles who wanted to catch his romantic attention, none of which he wanted.

A flash suddenly caught his attention and dark eyes scanned the room, one hand resting on the dagger at his hip. He had been through assasination attempts before and none of them were pretty.

The movement was coming from behind the bed and Itachi moved closer, a hand grabbing the would-be assassin by the back of his clothes and dragging him onto the bed. He secured the man's hand and legs by straddling him and pressing the blade to his throat.

In a horrible twist, Itachi found himself staring into wide, blue eyes. They reminded him of a time a small mouse had trembled in his palms and how he had treated the creature so gently. The blond boy was the same, breathing rapidly and eyes trying to seek a freedom that was so unobtainable for the moment.

"Stay where you are. I want to talk to you."

As if held by a command the man remained still when Itachi climbed off.

"Hello," he began, getting the blue eyes to fix on him completely. "My name is Itachi."

The blond sat up suddenly, eyes bright and a smile on his face. "I know you are. I have been listening for years and I thank you for keeping me company. Sometimes existance is lonely when you are cursed as I."

His speech was strange, almost as if he had learnt to speak a while ago and then stopped, only just remembering what he had learnt before.

"Do I know you?" Itachi asked, wondering if he should call a guard up or not.

"Yes. Only, not in this body. You wake early and stare at the hot light waking." Itachi assumed he meant the sun. "You talk to me, telling me all about how you love Sasuke and you think he hates you. He doesn't, by the way. I've heard the other mice talking and they say all he thinks of you is that he loves you. You're a good big brother to him."

Itachi frowned. "Other mice?"

The man was on his knees, looking up in excitement.

"Yes. When I was a baby I was cursed. I was turned into a mouse, only given the ability to turn back if someone thought of me, someone who needed me. To break the curse I have to..." The man trailed off.

Itachi stared. It was an unbelievable story, but Itachi had heard of such curses before, the 'Fairytale Curses' as they were called. Never had he been in direct contact, but the Uchiha had heard of distant lands having them.

Not that Itachi had believed the accounts at the time...

"Have to what?"

"Marry a monarch."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so I lied." The smile was back now and a chuckle rose from his tanned throat. "I have to be needed by someone so much that only a human form is acceptable."

Itachi could feel himself reacting to the smile and a small one broke out on his own face.

"I need you."

The man looked up with his wide eyes, reminding Itachi of the little mouse he had talked to for so long. While it made no sense at all, it made perfect sense for his mouse to be here right now.

"I need you to tell me that I am a person. I need you to be here to listen, and to tell me about your day in return. I need you to help me rule the country and be fair to my people. Most of all, I need to you help me feel. I have never felt like I do around you with anyone else."

The man scrunched his eyes up as his cheeks reddened, three lines striking across on each cheek. When the red colour subsided, the marks remained and blue eyes shot open in delight.

"It worked," he sounded astonished. "It actually worked!"

Itachi had no time to think before the whisker-marked man threw his arms around his waist, kissing his cheek gently.

"I'll be here. For happily ever after."

Itachi smiled, "That's for fairytales..." he trailed off.

"So are mice-humans. And it's Naruto."

"Naruto," Itachi confirmed, leaning forwards and indulging his mouse in his happily ever after.

**.**

**Notes:**

This one was really easy to write... and I like it!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I'm happy you all enjoy it!

This chapter is dedicated to **Disgruntled Minion**! ;)


	13. Lapidary

**Summary: **Altarpieces connect a family and Naruto comes to Itachi to request his.

**World Status: **AU

**Pairings: **ItaNaru

**Lapidary.**

**.**

**(Of or Pertaining to Stone Cutting; Also, Terse or Refined in Expression)**

**.**

**13/01/10**

**.**

The stone mason had a look of complete concentration on his face. He dipped his chisel into the grey stone and hit it gently, chipping off stone to create the desired effect. The work was hard and hours were long, but when the work was completed, Itachi always felt proud.

At the moment he had been commissioned to design the centrepiece for a family altar, something that happened a lot, actually. It was the same sort of work, deities carved into the stone each time, depending on which household god or goddess the family tended to favour. It was tedious work, altarpieces, but Itachi still enjoyed it.

Dark eyes looked up as the small bell tingled above the door, alerting him to a customer entering the main shop. He left the workroom he had been in, brushing the stone dust from his hands onto the work apron he wore.

A well-dressed, blond haired man stood in the centre of the shop, looking unsure of how he should proceed. Itachi stepped behind the counter and smiled.

"Welcome, can I help you in any way?"

It was a redundant question because no one came window shopping here. They came with a reason, often a specific one, and with at least a brief plan in mind.

The man started as if he had been shot and his eyes brightened upon seeing Itachi.

"You're Uchiha Itachi?" He waited for Itachi's nod. "I was sent here because you're rumoured to be the best stone mason in the country."

Itachi had heard the praise before yet it never failed to make him happy. He had worked hard to establish his little business and there was always work to be done. He was proud of everything he had done.

"Would you like to come through to the back? We can discuss business in private if that is preferable."

The man nodded and Itachi moved to the shop door, flicking the sign over so that it read closed. It was hardly polite to allow someone's business to be interrupted half way. They walked to another back room, left of the workroom, where a desk and chairs on either side sat. It was Itachi's office, where photographs of every piece lay and every plan he had yet to work on. Personal work, of course. Customers took priority.

"Please have a seat. Can I get you a drink?" Itachi indicated to the small drink table to the side yet the man shook his head.

"No thank you. I heard you take on commissions though," he added. Itachi nodded and waited for the man to continue. "I was wondering if you could do a piece for an altar."

Itachi hid the grimace well, knowing that the person would probably ask for a superficial god to be carved in the stone. Something for money, perhaps, or to attract a beautiful wife... just like everyone else.

"Do you know much of Izanagi, Susano'o, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi?"

Itachi had never had a request for these particular gods and a thrill shot through him. Could this person actually be asking for one of the old legends to be carved in? It was a day that Itachi had thought would never come.

"I do," he replied, leaning forwards. Something flashed through the blue eyes of the man and he grinned.

"Brilliant. I'm not sure about placing, but I'd like the creation of Susano'o, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi from Izanagi."

Itachi was still for a moment before he leapt up, hands meeting the black book he had stored his best ideas in. He flipped open to one of the pages, flicking a few more past, until he stopped, turning the book round to the customer.

"I can use this as a basic design if you'd like. I'll alter it to see fit," Itachi said, even though he cringed at the thought of altering such a piece.

"No," the blond said, drawing a finger over the pencil design. "It's perfect."

Itachi felt himself respecting the man before him even more than before that he had the same opinions and looked down. Izanagi was the largest figure, his face clear. Around him were his children, fresh and ready to rule. A sun sat behind Amaterasu's, while the crescent of a moon glimmered behind Tsukuyomi. Susano'o was set upon waves, his clothes and hair blowing in an non-existant wind.

"It's beautiful, thank you," the customer said before sticking his hand out. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

Itachi recognised the name yet waited until the customer had left, promising to return the following day. He knew of the Uzumaki's of course, who didn't? His parents had been murdered years before, back when Itachi was a child. The son had moved away and now it seemed he was back.

Itachi looked down to the new design and felt an urge to begin at once. It was a ridiculous urge, of course, as he still had to complete the other stone, not to mention he hardly knew any details on what Naruto wanted.

Patience, he told himself, and it will be worth it.

**.**

Itachi had been working on Naruto's stone piece for three weeks now, and he had about one more to go. Because he was so dedicated to the piece, Naruto had put him up for the time being. He spent almost every waking minute chiselling the stone, bending it to his will, and Naruto remained when he could.

He learnt a lot about the blond, from his home life after the death of his parents to how his favourite food was ramen. During this time he had formed an attachment to the blond, perhaps more than a simple liking.

"So, 'Tachi, how's everything coming along today?"

Itachi looked up from his work, smiling at the given name from Naruto.

"I just have to finish Susano'o and the background around him and it'll be done. Maybe a few more days left."

Itachi assumed he imagined Naruto's forced smile. A hand rested on his head for a moment longer than considered for a friend and yet Itachi paid no heed. Naruto was a very touchy-feely person after all.

"I'll leave you to it then," Naruto retreated from the altar room and Itachi continued to work, the dull clink-clink of his tools chipping at the stone his only comfort.

**.**

The altarpiece was finally finished and the gods stood out in a way only Itachi could create. Naruto's mouth was hanging open a little and Itachi chuckled.

"I take it you like it then?"

Naruto's face was overcome with delight and he rammed into Itachi, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much," he whispered, running a hand over the delicate stone. It was hard to believe they had been carved, so smooth was the design and realistic.

"Well then, I'll expect payment in a few days and I shall see you another time." Itachi picked up his bag of belongings, not noticing the disappointed look on Naruto's face.

**.**

Itachi was beginning to get annoyed. It had been a week since Naruto had promised his payment and yet it hadn't arrived. Finally having enough and wondering what kept the blond, Itachi took off to his house, shutting up the shop with a frown.

When he reached Naruto's door, the blond opened it with accusing eyes.

"Took your time," he said sourly. Itachi was confused; had Naruto misenterpreted his payment methods?

"I thought maybe something was wrong when the payment did not arrive."

Naruto actually gaped, and Itachi took a step back.

"You think..?" He paused, scrunching up his face and throwing his arms in the air. Itachi took another step back. "You think this is about the money? Here," he shoved an envelope in Itachi's hands. "Take you bloody money and piss off."

Itachi blocked the door before it closed, anger beginning to seep through. What on earth was Naruto on about?

"I mean I've left enough hints the past week. Are you so stupid that you can't actually see them? Or are you just laughing at me now?"

Hurt eyes flashed dangerously at Itachi and he reached out to calm Naruto. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect, and Naruto batted his fingers away.

"Go away," he moaned, both parties pushing against the door. Itachi won with little difficulty and Naruto stood there limply.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand."

"Can't you take a hint? I like you Itachi. Why the hell do you think I offered my home to you."

Itachi was silent and Naruto froze, determined not to turn away. Inside Itachi's head, his thoughts were running at a mile a minute, all screaming that Naruto _liked _him.

What a curious twist of fate.

"You know," Itachi began, "We have the same household gods."

Naruto eyed him skeptically. "If this is an attempt of a chat-up line then you can piss off."

Itachi shook his head, "Only I don't have a family altarpiece."

Naruto's eyebrows rose as he finally grasped what Itachi was saying.

"So, maybe we could use this money to buy a bigger bed?"

Naruto smiled and they kissed gently, anticipating the movement from each other. As they drew apart, Itachi whispered in his ear,

"Just so you know, the last bit was my chat-up line."

**.**

**Notes:**

Thank you for all of the reviews!


	14. Draconian

**Summary: **Itachi leaves for Kumo for businesss. Naruto finds a new friend. And the other Itachi bites.

**World Status: **AU

**Pairings: **ItaNaru

**Draconian.**

**.**

**(Excessively Harsh; Severe)**

**.**

**14/01/10**

**.**

Itachi was down on all fours, staring into round eyes. The creature in front of him dook-ed in an appraising manner, spinning in a circle, before staring back, equally unimpressed with him as he was with it.

With one long finger, Itachi reached out to pat the little bastard on the head, and again, it bit him.

"You little fu-"

"Itachi! Time for..." the voice cut off as wide eyes took in the couple on the floor. "Oh... er. Itachi! How... how are you?"

Itachi rose gracefully, looking from Naruto and back to the ferret with understanding dawning.

"You..?" Naruto nodded. "And you..?" He nodded again.

Months of anxiety breezed off of Itachi and he smiled, reaching to tickle the ferret again.

Naruto laughed as it bit him.

**. Seven Months Earlier .**

"Well, at least it's warm there."

Itachi's eyebrow rose up. Clearly it was not what he wanted to hear from Naruto.

"What? There has to be one good thing. You're leaving me for a stupid work thing and I have no idea when you'll be back."

Itachi smiled sympathetically. Truth be told he was breaking on the inside, but once this deal was secured he would be allowed to work from home. As in from the office he and Naruto had set up when the good news was announced.

"I know, but just think of it; when I get back I'll never be called away to go abroad again. Never. I'll never miss something that we had planned just because other people cant be bothered to pick their arses up a gear and work." He kissed Naruto gently, "Love you."

Naruto took his hand, allowing the other free for the suitcase, and they walked up to the check in desk. When Itachi had his boarding passes they walked to his gate, waiting for the moment when the announcer would let Itachi board.

_"Would all passengers on flight KA760 to Kumo please begin boarding."_

Naruto tried not to cling too hard as he hugged Itachi. Itachi would be feeling this as hard as he was, but it was so unfair. Seven months he'd be gone, give or take, and Naruto would miss his lover. It would be hard to adjust to life without his Itachi.

"Take care of yourself, alright? Bother Sasuke at least once a week and I'll call every night. Love you, Naru."

Naruto kissed Itachi, pulling away with a smile. "Love you too," he replied, watching as Itachi walked through the gate. The Uchiha looked back, wiggling his fingers around his boarding pass miserably. Naruto attempted to wiggle his back and only succeeded in smiling sadly.

"Seven months. Right."

An idea formed in Naruto's head.

**.**

Sasuke was the first person to contact Itachi about Naruto's behaviour. Apparently Naruto hadn't been seen - by him - for three weeks, and he was starting to get a little twitchy. Though it was hard to say if Naruto really was the reason; Sasuke had always been a little twitchy.

"Uchiha Itachi speaking."

"Have you spoken to Naruto?" Itachi moved the phone from his ear to check the caller ID. Sure enough he recognised the number as Sasuke's work number.

"Otoutou, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Naruto hasn't talked to me in three weeks."

Itachi sighed, "What did you two do?"

An un-Uchiha-like squawk was heard down the line. "I haven't done _anything_. The last time I spoke to him he sounded really distracted. I've been round his house and knocked but he didn't answer. And the one time he did, he wouldn't let me in."

Which was odd. Sasuke and Naruto were practically brothers and if Itachi wasn't in the picture and his brother was gay then Sasuke would probably have ended up with the blond. As it was, he was thankful that Sasuke didn't see Naruto in that light.

If Naruto was refusing to let Sasuke in... what had happened?

"Aniki," Sasuke started and Itachi knew it was important. Sasuke rarely ever used that nickname for him anymore. "I think he's... fuck how do I put this. I don't want to stir anything if I'm wrong."

"Just say it," Itachi wanted it out like one would rip a plaster off.

"I think he's found someone else."

Itachi ver almost dropped the phone. All that was stopping him was the fact that it was Sasuke on the other end, and if he was wrong then he would never live the slip down.

"Excuse me, I have to go."

Itachi knew it was a weak excuse, but Sasuke was decent enough to allow it, slipping quietly away back in their family home in Konoha. It was a harsh thing to say, in such an offhand tone, yet Sasuke didn't mean it in that way. Were they in reversed roles, Itachi knew Sasuke would have wanted to know.

Could it be true, though? And if it wasn't, what was Naruto doing?

A seed was planted in Itachi's mind and he still had four months left before he could go home.

**.**

"ITACHI! GET HERE NOW! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Naruto was fuming by the time he hit the last stair, brandishing ruined shoes in one hand and the head of a teddy bear in the other. He stared down at the beast that had chewed them up thoughtfully, considering something.

"You'll love him. Just because he isn't here at the moment doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Come on, let's go play in the garden."

The ferret dooked merrily and began spinning in circles, dancing around Naruto's ankles.

Naruto smiled happily, convinced this was a very good plan indeed.

**.**

Itachi was worried. Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto once since he had called. Though Sasuke hadn't been sure about Naruto and his absence, Itachi assumed the worst after receiving a few more calls from Sasuke. Sasuke hadn't had the time to pop round again and so, with two months to go, all Itachi could do was look forward to his evening conversations with Naruto.

"Hey Naru," Itachi greeted as the phone picked up.

"Itachi!" Naruto replied, something shuffling in the background. "How's work? Only a little longer now." A pause and then, "Stop it, get off! I'm on the phone."

Itachi's blood froze; someone was with Naruto, and they seemed pretty intimate.

"'Tachi? You there?"

Itachi couldn't talk to Naruto, not at the moment. "Sorry, something's just come up. I'll speak tomorrow, yeah?"

"Okay," was the quiet reply before Naruto chuckled. Itachi hung up the phone, a dark look on his face.

It was three more days before Itachi could face calling Naruto again and even then it was a brief conversation. Whoever it was who had been there before wasn't there, but Naruto had just come in from what seemed like a run. Their conversation was brief yet it relieved some of Itachi's worries.

Not all though.

**.**

Itachi was on the plane on his way home and anticipation was boiling over in his stomach. What would he find when he got home? Would Naruto have his bags packed and kick him out as soon as he went in?

There was nothing for it. He'd have to suck it up and just deal with it.

**.**

Itachi entered the room and called out to Naruto. Instead of his blond he found a sleek ferret, dark brown with a white band on its head. It called out to him curiously, scuttling over on its paws and poking its nose at Itachi's curious hand.

And then it bloody well bit him.

Itachi was shamelessly on the floor now, knees on the carpet and staring at the long bodied animal in front of him. Somewhere upstairs he could hear footsteps that told him Naruto was in the house and he staked it out with the ferret.

It bit him again and he almost swore at the stupid creature when Naruto called out his name. He turned and saw the shocked look on Naruto's face. Why was he so surprised? Itachi stood and looked back at the ferret, who was now circling Naruto's ankles merrily.

He got it.

"You..?" Naruto nodded. "And you...?" Naruto nodded again and Itachi smiled, feeling the weight of his work trip roll off him. He bent to tickle the ferret, hoping that his namesake wouldn't bite him this time.

Naruto's laughter as Itachi-the-Ferret attempted to take a chunk out of Itachi-the-human.

"Now, now Itachi. This is our Itachi-human. You know, your new daddy. You have to be nice or you'll be shut away in your garden pen for a whole day. Sounds harsh, but we love Itachi."

The ferret dooked and Naruto smiled. Itachi had never seen anything lovelier in his life.

Of course, a time came close when Sasuke was over the next day. He found out Naruto had just been obsession over his ferret and Sasuke reached out to stroke the silky fur and it latched onto his finger.

Sasuke had even asked for a plaster and left with a Finding Nemo one wrapped onto his thumb.

**. **

**Notes:**

I'm watching the Inbetweeners. Anyone else got love for that show?

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for all of your reviews.


	15. Pallid

**Summary: **Hairs, scars. Red-eyes, puffy eyes. Naruto, Itachi. White heather, red protea.

**World Status: **AU

**Parings: **ItaNaru, Mikoto x Fugaku

**Pallid.**

**.  
(Pale; Faint or Deficient in Colour; Wan)**

**.**

**15/01/10**

**.**

The girl down the hall died yesterday, Itachi. I wish you had met her. She had dark hair like yours, except it was shorter. I would say you two had switched hair when you were babies, but it's not your doing. I'd grow my hair long too if I didn't look like a twat. I know why hers was short. Then again, yours is short now too.

She had cancer, you know. I spent lunchtime with her and her family, when I didn't have to work that is. She was a good girl, little younger than us, but could have done so much more. She told me that the tumour had returned and she was sick of the chemotherapy, that she just wanted it to be done with. She got her wish, at least. She went peacefully in the night.

Her family came this morning. It was horrible. There's an eerie silence that sets in. It crushes every happy thought and you can see it on the eyes of everyone else here. Wondering who might be next, or who's going to fill her place. Well al know there's always going to be someone to fill her place. Always.

I'm going for lunch now. I might stop by and pass on our condolences for the girl's family. See you in a little while, Itachi.

**.**

Mikoto's here, Itachi. She's sitting next to you right now, holding your hand. The left one with the IV drip in, the one I'm not holding. I'd imagine you're sick of my hands now, clammy as they are at the moment, so it's nice to get someone else too.

She told me Fugaku would have come but he was too busy. He's holding down your job as well as mine. It's kind of him, too kind really, but he wants me here, just in case. You know your father; he doesn't do too well with emotions. I'm the opposite though and I can't just block things out.

It's okay though. Mikoto brought those biscuits again. Remember when we found one that looked like a chicken? Only, it wasn't a chicken. Just a plain old biscuit.

I'm looking out of the window at the terracotta roofs again. There's hundreds of people living down there, just milling about their lives. Sometimes I begin to wonder how many people they've lost, but I stop myself before I think too much about it. It's better that way.

Your mother's leaving now. She's picking up some flowers for a friend and then collecting Sasuke from work. We've moaned about this many times, remember? Sasuke can't be bothered to drive, but why should Mikoto have to pick him up?

I said it's because he's a bastard who's scared of getting his car scratched. You say it's because he loves his mum. Secretly I think you're right, but it makes him a much better person that I like to pretend.

I haven't told you this, but I sometimes wish I had a mother. Mikoto's a wonderful, caring woman, but she can't be a mother to me. I love her in a different way, a close aunt maybe, but mother she'll never be. She knows that. I've seen it when she looks at me. We understand each other, Itachi, and she loves you boys so much. I wonder if my mum ever looked at me like that.

I just laughed, in case you were wondering. I know it's been a while since you heard it and I'm not sure if my laugh has changed. It feels a bit too bitter in my mouth and I'm sure a few heads will be poking round doors to see the nutter who's laughing here.

It was because of course my mum looked at me like Mikoto looks at you and Sasuke. Just because I can't remember her doesn't make it any less and sometimes I just forget that.

I'm holding your hand again. I suppose you thought you'd got away from me. Not this time. Not ever.

**.**

The nurse came to give you another hair cut. It looks odd. I'm so used to your hair falling past your shoulders in that stupid ponytail that I forget you could ever have anything shorter. It's cropped to the scalp now, and I can see the stitches stretched across the skin.

She's gentle with the scissors, making sure that you're head is secure and the bandage pad on your stiches is only revealed for a short time. I like her. She cares about you, all the nurses here care extra specially for everyone. It would be nice if not for the status of the patients.

She asks how I am and then leaves with a sad smile. Everyone's smiles are sad now.

You look pale, Itachi. So pale that the sheet around you looks a dirty white. Huge circles are under your eyes and I can see your cheekbones more than ever. I always joked that you have the bone structure of a woman, but even a woman would consider your cheekbones too sharp. I'm afraid I might cut my finger if I touch them.

I do anyway and, of course, I leave unwounded. It doesn't help the fact that you're _not _and that you probably never will be again.

I hope your hair grows back. Even around the scar.

**.**

Sasuke's here. It's been a while since I saw him and the first thing he does is insult me. He has a point, I do need a shave. I'm going for a while, okay? Sasuke will take care of you. I think your dad's coming over too, so I'll be back after that. You're in good hands.

Besides, I _really _could use a shower. I'll make it a quick one and I'll be back.

**.**

Of all the people, it's Fugaku who brought the flowers. Funny really. I always remember how you told me that he hated them. They're your favourites too, all in purple. Remember that time you laughed at me because I told you I learnt flower meanings? Maybe it'll come in use. Let me tell you about the boquet. Even Fugaku was interested.

The hyacinths show he's praying for you. Which is good, because we need you. Fugaku needs you more than ever, he looks terrible. I see his hand sneaking towards yours and I know he'll take it in a minute.

The gladiolus are lighter in purple, but still purple. They show strength of character. That's a given for you, Itachi. I've never met anyone who's character is as strong as yours. I don't count because it's stubborness on my behalf.

The alliums look slightly out of place at first, until you think about what _they _represent. Unity and patience. You've brought your family together even more than before. We need the patience, as the doctors say 'only time will tell'.

I'm listening time. Please tell me. I've been listening for a while now.

Lastly there are beautiful white heather flowers mixed in. They're easy. For protection and granting wishes. I have maybe too many wishes and you've called me fickle before. I don't mind if you want to call me it again. I want you to.

As he leaves, Fugaku unwraps a small handkerchief, passing the bright red flower to me. It's a protea, a brute of a flower compared to yours. It's thick and bobbly on the outside, fluffy and curling on the inside.

This, again, is easy to remember what it means.

Don't despair.

**.**

Someone else died. The machines next door - Toby I think his name was, dark haired like you - just went haywire. I heard someone crying, screaming really, but it's quiet now. A little too quiet, but it's always like that when someone goes.

A man just walked past the door. He's crying. I think he's Toby's dad.

I look at you and your hair, wishing that for once you'd open your eyes. You've probably forgotten now, but I remember when I thought you were the devil. We were sixteen, well I was. You were nineteen. I thought your eyes were red and picked that fight.

Three years later we met again and do you know the first thing I noticed? It wasn't your red-devil-eyes, or lack of for that matter. It was your hair.

Curse me for saying this, but your hair would look ridiculous with the complexion you have now. It's becoming ridiculous now, Itachi. You're too pale and aside from the machine bleeping at me I'd think you were already dead.

Maybe you are and you're laughing at us all. Laughing at how we're cuddled around your body when you're so free.

But maybe you're not.

I hope you're not.

**.**

The doctors were in here today and now you're on another machine. We almost lost you. Asphyxiation. Apparently when you're in a coma, the muscles in your face and throat might not work. They got to you just in time.

I'm not hungry today. I'll eat tomorrow, but I'll stay here tonight. Here, let me take your hand.

**.**

I didn't like the doctor who came in today. He said we should be prepared for the worst, because it had been so long. They said even if you did wake up that you'd probably be in a vegetative state.

You know what that means? I don't suppose you do... after all, why would you have reason to look it up before? No one ever thinks it's going to be them.

You'll be awake, alive and healthy in some respects. You just won't be aware of anything. Some people say it's better than a coma. I disagree. It's not. You'll blink, grow your hair again, sleep when you need to, but that's it. You won't even see us. You won't care.

How can that be better than a coma?

The doctor talked about brain death too. Mikoto started crying. I was too tired to cry, but I would have. Maybe I'm just too tired of crying though.

I don't want you to die. I don't think...

Sorry. I'm crying now. I can feel how puffy my eyes are and I'm glad it's just you and me right now. I'll have to go in an hour, the nurses have put their foot down tonight and said that I have to go home. I did agree that I'd go once every three days and it's the third day.

I just...

Fuck.

I don't want to be alone Itachi. I go home, back to _our _home, and I remember how you're here. In intensive care around all the dying people. I know you're dying. I know it. I know it so much that I hate it. I can't do anything to help you even though we swore we would be there for each other. You swear to that when you say you love someone.

I'm going now. I'll probably cry in front of the telly.

**.**

Sometimes people die. It's a natural fact, but every human being comes into this world believing they'll die of natural causes. The world screws you over, giving you an illness or an accident or causing you to commit suicide.

People I know are dead. People I grew up around are dead. Like the old lady who was my social worker's neighbour. She's probably dead now. It's funny how you don't think of that. I'll always remember her as Grace, Terry's wife, who gave me the massive grey bear toy. I don't think of them as dead, they're alive to me. Always.

I wondered if I'd have to think of you in that way, Itachi. Thinking of how alive you had been, how alive you _could _still be.

I tried not to wonder that too much though.

Remember that girl who died weeks ago? And that guy next door? No. You won't ever know them. But I'll never forget them.

Sometimes people die, Itachi. We never accept this, but it's a fact.

**.**

Sometimes they don't, though.

My eyes are puffy, but I'm beyond caring.

I was there, holding the new batch of flowers. I was putting them in the vase and the bobbly protea fell on the ground.

Your eyes opened.

"N..r..o," it isn't a proper word, but you spoke. I'm laughing by the time the nurses are in here, along with one of the neurologists.

It won't be long before you start laughing again either.

**.**

**Notes:**

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

Another reminder, I am taking requests so if you do want a requested story line, I'll be able to fit it in :)

I hope you enjoyed this, something a little sadder than other stuff, but I like it a lot.


	16. Countervail

**Summary: **Team Kakashi were always slightly odd. As is Konohamaru. Sai offers help, Sakura laughs and Naruto resumes stalking.

**World Status: **Ninja-ish-verse. Very, very off canon. Not even in the same house.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, Kakashi x Yamato (implied and because I now love it.)

**Countervail. **

**.**

**(To Counteract; Also, to Offset)**

**.**

**16/01/10**

**.  
**

Hatake Kakashi, the infamous Copy Cat Nin, watched his team with fear. Sakura was whispering hurriedly in Naruto's ear and even Sai was bent in to the group. They were so close that their noses were centimetres apart and it could only mean one thing.

One thing they were keeping from their loving Sensei. One thing that could, potentially, mean the end of the universe, knowing his team. The thing that they had been whispering about for half an hour, a miraculous feat considering Sakura and Naruto's tendancies to shout.

It was something he _didn't _know.

"Stop fucking laughing!"

Kakashi's eye slid over to look at the group. Sakura flung a soggy noodle at the blond and he wrinkled his nose. Slurping the noodle up and grimacing, Naruto returned to what he was saying.

"It's not fucking funny!"

Kakashi didn't have the heart to interrupt for bad language. Besides, the nearest kids were Ebisu's Genin team, and the little punk in the middle was caught between glaring and grinning at Naruto. Instead, Kakashi listened harder. He only caught snatches of the conversation until Sakura sat back, grinning.

"I know a secr-et!" She sang out the last syllables and Naruto growled. Kakashi stood to intervene; they were in a public restaurant after all.

"It's a shame to see my team cooperating without me. Please fill me in Sakura?"

Desperate times call for desperate measures. Except Naruto was now grinning like a cat that had the canary, canines flashing dangerously as his eyes narrowed.

"Really Kakashi-sensei? It's shame Taichou isn't here... I had something to _announce_."

Kakashi stiffened at the smirk on his blonde's face and shook his head. When had the nutcase gotten so damn smart? Manipulation was evidently easy as pie for little Naruto.

"I have to see Tsunade-sama. I'm two hours late, have fun little sheep!"

Kakashi sauntered off, much to the remaining member's chagrin. Sakura shook her head, distracted for a moment by Kakashi's rudeness, Sai watched him go with a frown while Naruto knew exactly where he would go. There was no such meeting with Tsunade (he should know, she'd made him file her schedule after he played the latest prank) yet he had a feeling Kakashi would be heading up to meet someone else.

"So, Naruto." Sakura was back now, great.

"Stop laughing! It's not fair. It's a big problem."

She _actually _leered at him. "I suppose it probably _is _a big problem."

"You dirty, dirty woman."

Sakura shrugged her shoulder and nodded to Sai. "What about him? He's always going on about cock. Hey, Sai, are you gay?"

Sai looked off to the side for a moment, "Possibly. Who knows."

Sakura looked back at Naruto and smiled, "He's lying. I know Sai's straight. You know, woman's intuition and all."

"How did we get from my problem onto 'Is Sai gay or not'?"

Sakura looked at Sai and shrugged, again. "Dunno. Besides, we've established he isn't. You on the other hand we do not know."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Sakura seemed to like the idea after Konohamaru had performed the super special Sexy no Jutsu for her.

Speaking of Konohamaru, he was staring over at them. While he did like the kid, it was a little disturbing to have him staring and following him all the time. Naruto shook his head and turned his attention back to Sakura.

"You're just a needy fag hag and I have a serious problem. Are you actually going to help or am I just going to get laughed at?"

Sakura giggled again and Naruto cursed. Sai watched the proceedings with amusement and turned to Naruto, drink in hand. Sai was the only one who had managed to persuade Ichiraku to sell him alcohol and so was making the most of the luxury.

"There's a simple solution. You have to act now before it's too late. Let me explain..."

Naruto's smile grew larger as Sai explained his solution, leaning in until his lips brushed the shell f Naruto's ear. When he pulled away, Sakura was watching closely, her water almost slipping in her hand.

"So, Naruto. Gay or straight?"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

**.**

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto, who had just attempted to jump into an alleyway, ducked back out again, smiling at Konohamaru.

"Hey! Haven't seen you in," an hour, stop stalking me please, "Ages! How are you?"

Konohamaru grinned and Naruto chuckled weakly. "I'm great, all the better for seeing you. Are you, um, busy at the moment? It's just-"

"I'm on my way to hand something to Tsunade-sama actually." Naruto counted the silence for seventeen seconds before he spoke. Even when he said it he knew he'd fucked himself over. "Maybe another time eh?"

Why was he so nice?

"I'll come along too then! My team are meeting there, we have since we were twelve and had come out of the academy. Of course, what with everything going on we haven't got to Chuunin yet, but Ebisu-sensei says-"

"I really have to go."

Naruto walked off, leaving the little puppy to follow. Unfortunately, he did just that, chattering on the way. Now, don't get him wrong, Naruto did like Konohamaru, but he was going through a stage where he wanted to prove himself, imprint himself on the world. Like all sixteen year olds, really, except he had chosen Naruto as his conquest.

When Naruto was sixteen, who had he chosen? Well, even Sakura didn't know.

He knocked on Tsunade's door politely, letting her know that he actually wanted something. Konohamaru was still lapping at his heels when he walked up to the desk and took out a piece of paper. He slapped it on the desk, leaving the Hokage to glance between the paper and the pair.

"This," she read the words, "Is a restraining order."

"Yep." For a moment Konohamaru backed off, his eyes flickering up to Naruto in panic.

"For..." She cut her words off and put the sheet down, frowning incredulously at the blond. "You're kidding me?"

"Nope."

"But.. you can't.."

Naruto patted Konohamaru on the shoulder with a smile. He relaxed and Naruto didn't feel to bad. Until he started making goo-goo eyes again, but that would start later after the scare had set in.

"Do I need to file individual orders then?"

Tsunade looked at him as if he'd grown a head. "Naruto, I don't think you _quite _understand, so I'm going to say this slowly and in a language you can understand. A restraining order? Sorry - orders?"

"It's only fair. I'm counteracting everything they've done. There's nothing legally wrong with this. I can also have copies sent to the other nations and so I'd only have to worry when I'm 'out in the open'."

An eyebrow rose. "Right. And how exactly do you propose we send the notice to them?"

Naruto had thought about this for days since Sai had suggested it and even asked Yamato round to help him with the legal mumbo jumbo. Being in the ANBU was helpful and he'd forgotten to mention Kakashi coming as well as dinner.

So, in the end, he had his legal back up as well as blackmail material against his superiors. In all it had been an excellent night.

"I'll... have to take this to the council and the Daimyo..." Tsunade paused. "Are you serious? Really, really serious?"

Naruto nodded, ignoring the eyes that had started mooning over him again.

"Alright then. I'll keep you posted."

**.**

A few months later, far away from Konoha, a group were receiving hawk-letters. The tracking birds pounced, swooping and delivering the letters. As soon as the recipients had untied them, the birds had left on a wind current and left the group gobsmacked.

"What the fuck?"

"Has everyone got one?"

"Konoha... Suna... Kumo... fuck this is everywhere!"

"I don't suppose we could just ignore it?"

"Really? Well... it's... a surprise."

"He's got balls, un!"

"Um..."

"What does this word mean?"

"How exactly does this affect things?"

The Akatsuki turned to their leader, waiting for him to finish his own letter. He sighed heavily behind the mask and crossed his arms. He looked over at the group, each with a small stack of papers clutched in their hands, and felt like smashing his head into a brick wall.

"What's going on?"

All ten heads turned to see a bleary eyed man walk from the nearest door, dressing gown untied and trousers riding low on his hips. On a normal morning Uchiha Itachi would have been propositioned at least once by now and instead he was greeted by shouting and nonsense.

Everyone looked up at the sky, back at Itachi and then down to the papers in their hands.

"Why the fuck doesn't Itachi have a restraining order?"

Itachi shrugged. "I'm going for a shower." He paused, turning round and then looking over his shoulder. "Oh and I think our points of view no longer match. I'll be gone by lunch."

Madara gritted his teeth together as the Akatsuki stood, unnerved and unsure what to do.

"Right. Okay." Madara sighed, "Time for that beach holiday then everyone!"

And that is how the Akatsuki became the nation's best volleyball team.

**.**

Itachi whistled to himself as he felt eyes watching hm. He recognised the feeling from years ago and smirked, shaking his head.

"Come out come out wherever you are!"

Naruto's grinning face dropped down into his, the blond hanging from a tree.

"You sent every single member of the Akatsuki a restraining order but me." Itachi helped Naruto to stand upright and leaned closer to his face. "Why could that be, hmm?"

Naruto bit the corner of his lip in thought, tapping a finger to the side of his head.

"I'm not sure... I think I remember something about a blond kid following you around until you actually caved in and let him kiss you... and then..."

Naruto stuck his neck out a little before jumping back with a laugh. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Ah the good old days. Why did you ever choose me anyway? I'm the big, bad wolf remember? Am I not special enough to get a restraining order too?"

Naruto burst out laughing, moving closer and hugging Itachi round his neck.

"Do you really want a restraining order? And why not you? You're gorgeous and I was a hormone driven kid. You were dangerous and I was forbidden from danger. Makes sense."

Itachi grinned, forehead resting against Naruto's. "And you love me."

Naruto kissed him softly. "Well, that too."

"Naruto! I just found out that- oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

Naruto turned round to see the appalled face of Konohamaru, a red flush spreading across his cheeks. In syncronisation, Naruto and Itachi raised an eyebrow and Konohamaru fled, muttering apologies over and over again.

"Well, that's my stalker gone. I much prefer doing the stalking."

Itachi chuckled, "Of course you do. Shall I walk ahead so you can stalk me back home to the village? Or shall we wait till later?"

Naruto smiled. "Later. My fag hag wants to meet you."

"Your what?"

**.**

**Notes:**

:) It's a shock I actually wrote this to be honest. You see, when I get into something, I really get into it. So I watched the UK version of Queer as Folk. And now I'm onto the US version. As well as watching Distraction, which really is just a huge pool of humiliation. Fabulous!

If you have love for QAF, let me know. I can do with a good old squeely agreement rant. Especially the UK version as I think it's the lesser watched of the two. I may be wrong though...

Anyway! Thank you for all the lovely reviews!

This chapter is one of many that will end up dedicated to **Crazy PurpleSage**. I'm all good, by the way, and je voudrais la soup de poulet et nouilles si vous plait. Maintenant! Vite, vite!


	17. Apposite

**Summary: **Everything makes sense when it's looked at from far away.

**World Staus: **Ninja. Sort-of...

**Pairing: **ItaNaru

**Apposite. **

**.**

**(Of Striking Appropriateness and Relevance)**

**.**

**17/01/10**

**.**

It was a given fact that Naruto was an orphan. He was born one, almost born one, with both parents dying within hours of each other. He was a war orphan, of sorts, yet feared while he was growing because of the burden he carried.

Sasuke wasn't born an orphan. He was made one on the cusp of childhood. When a child is learning to grow, learning to become older, cooler, one of the cool kids. He had that snatched away from him with the death of his parents. He was loved, a tragic survivor of circumstance.

What people tended to forget, however, was that there was another orphan of circumstance and of war. Itachi was considered a murderer, a disgusting human, and yet he too was an orphan. Born into a war, he survived. His parents survived. Their morals, however, did not. They were changed, warped into revenge.

What use is revenge? All it got them was an unhonourary death at the hands of their eldest son. Itachi was a self-made orphan.

**.**

Naruto watched in fascination as eyelashes closed slowly. He couldn't take his eyes away, and even though they weren't directed at him, Naruto knew he had the man's attention. His body tilted to the side, offset from his opponent, and the blond has the full attention.

Sasuke was there. When wasn't he? He always had to be there. It wasn't so bad, though, Naruto had gotten used to Sasuke commanding his attention. He was a friend and so there was no harm. Naruto loved him. It didn't matter that he was an attention-seeking little shit.

A pair of eyes snapped open and Naruto saw for the first time what the Sharingan really looked like. It wasn't a red, or a black, blue, green or brown. It was fire, pure and simple. Purple hazes ebbed away to be replaced with orange and maroon. It was a constant swirl of colour that Naruto had never seen anywhere else. Not even on Sasuke.

Itachi could feel Naruto watching. He always knew when he was. Naruto knew he knew. Itachi reckoned that there was too much knowing and not enough contact, but he was happy with te situation. Naruto had a fascination, Itachi had a gift and Sasuke... well he was there. The pole to attract the magnets, north and south.

Naruto noticed Itachi's glance slide his way and knew it would cost him in the confrontation. Sasuke wasn't here to kill, he'd grown too loving of his revenge for that, but he was all talk and he'd put up a brave face and fight back until Itachi seemed determined to put an end to the childish games.

A kunai was in his arm by the time Itachi looked back, and Sasuke's metacarpal bones broke under the splintering pressure Itachi's grip offered. Naruto wouldn't have been surprised if the carpal bones had broken either, crushed against each other. Sasuke's hand was useless and it hung at his side, fingers curling in on one another.

Itachi was unaffected by the subsequent roar of hatred and moved so he could face Naruto. Naruto could easily read the look.

Whatever the reason, Itachi didn't want him dead. Naruto could deal with that.

**.**

Naruto was a great ninja. He had control, stealth and the mind of an individual genius. He worked with what he had and not with what he couldn't get. He thought of perseverence and courage, something people respected him for. It was what made him strong.

Sasuke was similar in some respects. He had the makings of a fine Shinobi, better than ANBU, Kage level perhaps. Sure he lacked the refined manner and desire to rule a village, but he was strong enough to rule it. Often being strong was enough to rule. Of course there was the unsanitary desire for revenge, but everyone had their faults. As unsavoury as it was, Sasuke could command respect regardless.

Itachi was a powerhouse. He ploughed onwards, never straying. He had a course set when he had become a double agent. He was a betrayer, yes, but feared for it. People had whispered when he walked past with Kisame and he had enjoyed it. They feared him for something he had done, a terrible thing, yet couldn't bring themselves to hate him.

Egotistical slightly, maybe, but it was the truth. They loved having a young, handsom villain. But he wasn't really a villain. He'd done terrible things, horrible and nightmarish things, but people were living. Children had grown up without ever knowing that a war was brewing in Konoha.

Naruto was one of these kids. Gutsy, stupid, yet a genius.

Itachi knew he realised it. Months ago even. He knew he wasn't wanted dead. He wasn't wanted alive, not by Itachi at least, and that was what made him a genius.

Not even Sasuke knew that.

**.**

Naruto was sitting at the tea shop when Itachi met with him. Itachi sat beside him at the counter and was the first to speak.

"You know I don't want to kill you."

Naruto took a sip of the tea he had. "Mm. I know that. I just haven't figured out why yet. I'll get there."

Itachi's green tea was set on the table and he nodded in thanks to the person behind the counter. Her eyes darted between his cloak and Naruto's cheek marks, obviously knowing of who they were. Her hand clenched around the dishcloth she held and Itachi knew she was expecting some full scale war. She'd be disappointed.

"I have no doubts that you will."

Naruto glanced at him at out the corner of his eye. "Really." It wasn't a question, just a blunt reminder that he thought Itachi's words were bullshit.

"Really. You're clever. Why else would you be here?"

Naruto had finished his tea and the blond placed the cup down. "Who knows," he said, patting Itachi on the shoulder. "Because I sure as hell don't."

**.**

Naruto was funny.

Sasuke was angsty.

Itachi was untouchable.

**.**

They met the next week, same time, at the same tea house. It happened again three more times, neither staying for longer than five minutes, but it was there.

This time, when Itachi went to leave, Naruto left too. He looked at Itachi and shrugged. "Makes sense doesn't it?"

Itachi supposed it did really.

**.**

Naruto was a genius. A hiddent talent, but he was. He had worked things out for himself after a handful of minutes.

Sasuke was an idiot. He always would be. People would still love him, though.

Itachi was a master of secrets. No one knew him. No one was smart enough.

Until one little genius figured it all out.

And it made sense. It really, really did.

**.**

**Notes:**

Okay, you try to think of something for this word. It's hard! And this was the best I could come up with. Heavily influenced by Daft Punk, Nina Simone, Peaches and Scissor Sisters as that's what I listened to.

Well, if it made sense for you, please do share! Thank you very much for all the lovely reviews and I promise I'll return to stories that make sense soon. Contrary to any beliefs I am on no drugs and currently alcohol free. I just have a rather odd mind it seems.

This chapter is dedicated to **Icestar-0**! Thank you very much :D

Oh and anyone do Unit 4 AQA Biology this afternoon? Fuck that paper. Nothing we spent the last half a year learning was on it except the last three questions. Who cares about shrews? Except I drew one and called it Harold, so he's off on an adventure now!


	18. Accord

**Summary:** Losing an instrument is like losing a limb. Fortunately, Naruto has done his research.

**World Status: **AU. And I pardon the mention of Mr. Gilga.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru

**Accord.**

**. **

**(Agreement; Harmony)**

**.**

**18/01/10**

**.**

The door shop bell tinkled as Naruto stepped inside and he inhaled deeply. The smell of wood and rosin entered his nostrils, filling his senses with warmth and memories. A man looked up from the counter and set aside the bow he was working on to greet him.

"Can I help?"

Naruto shook his head, moving over towards the existing displays. He had been referred to this music shop by multiple people and so had come to see what the instruments were like themselves. In all truth he had wanted someone who would be able to fix something, not create, yet too many people had turned him down.

"Actually," Naruto said, "I was wondering if you could help me find a cello."

The man nodded and came out from behind the shop counter to where a few of the existing violincellos and double basses sat.

"I'm Itachi and I'm sure we can find an instrument to suit you."

"Naruto, and I've played for thirteen years now."

Itachi scanned him up and down, nodding slowly. "Good, good. It's always nice to meet someone who's enthusiastic about instruments. I assume this isn't your first cello?"

Naruto shook his head. "My pride and joy was a Gama Vasile Gilga. I studied in Italy and it helps to have money in the family. She suffered an accident a few months ago, shipping her from country to country while playing and was destroyed, as much as you can be. I tried to find someone to fix her back up, but there's just too much."

Itachi's eyes flickered with what appeared to be sympathy and Naruto warmed to him. Other makers had turned their noses up when he mentioned the maker's name and assumed him to be a snob. Itachi, on the other hand, had nodded and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Is there any possibility to bring her in? I may not be able to do something, but to see the cello you've been working with for years would help in a new creation."

None of the other luthiers had bothered to ask this, and Naruto was sure asking around had been the best thing he could have done.

"Better yet, come to my house. I'll write down the address and you can come for lunch or something so it's not a wasted trip."

Itachi nodded and fetched a pen and pad, allowing Naruto to hand his heart over to a stranger.

**.**

Itachi was prompt, as he had said. He arrived at three minutes past two on Saturday, a bottle of wine in his hand and a suit to match any businessman. Naruto suspected he was used to dealing with clients of a high pedigree (many who would ask for individual, tailored instruments tended to be the rich ones), but welcomed him in. The blond had money, yes, but it didn't mean he would look down on anyone because they were wearing jeans.

"Through here then."

Naruto watched as Itachi approached the white cloth in the middle of the room. The cello lay in pieces ontop on the material, splintered and on display for the world to see. He knelt down to the floor, fingers reaching out to the broken wood and Naruto was sure he had made the right choice in who he wanted to be the maker of his new cello.

"It would have been beautiful."

Naruto nodded, having heard the compliments on the cello before. The wood was a dark bay colour, shining near the f holes and an almost black at the tip near the tuning pegs. The edges of the wood, the purfling, was a dark brown, lightening in the centre and shining as if a light was beckoning from inside the wood. The fingerboard was a deep ebony colour, smooth to touch and marked slightly where fingers had pressed strings into the wood.

"Yeah, she really was."

"Well I would be happy to make a cello for you. Custom, of course, and it wouldn't be anything like this one... I'm afraid I'm no Gilga. I'll do my best, if you'll accept, and if you're not satisfied at the end then you can just walk away and I'll sell it to someone else."

Naruto nodded, wriggling his bare toes and scruffy jeans, glancing up to the smart man before him. If anyone, it should be him who was the cellist and Naruto the luthier.

"Would you like to discuss materials? I can make a carbon fibre cello if you'd wish, but wooden cellos are my speciality and my comfort zone."

Naruto invited Itachi into the dining hall, glad that the looks he received weren't incredulous. Maybe Itachi himself had money; after all, if you were good, things did pay out. Naruto had inherited the money, but his income remained high as he continued to play. Music runs in the blood and the blond wondered if Itachi got his talent from somewhere.

"I was trained traditionally. If you'd like, I can use the same materials as your old cello. The old woods, a spruce top, maple for back, sides and neck. I'll craft it by hand, of course. I can use ebony for the pegs, fingerboard, tailpiece and nut, though rosewood's become popular recently." He paused.

"The strings I can make out of metal or combine sheep's gut with metal. The endpiece I'd suggest that you use metal as it's sturdier. I can fit a rubber cap to prevent slipping too."

Naruto left for a moment, collecting the sandwich platter he had made earlier. Itachi took one gratefully and waited for Naruto's reply. The cellist smiled and bit into a sandwich of his own.

"Traditionally, please. With all the traditional materials, as long as you think they work. I trust you and I don't want you to compare this to anything anyone's done before. This is a new cello, a new baby, and I'll love it no matter what."

They finished their sandwiches in comfortable silence before Itachi excused himself. He returned to his family's house, where his workroom for his best projects lay, and immersed himself in preparations. Whatever the outcome, it would be an amazing experience.

**.**

Naruto returned to Itachi's music shop when he got the phone call. He was bouncing on his feet when he met up with the luthier and smiled like a little child. He hadn't seen Itachi since they discussed measurements and fitted a bow for him yet he had called the man every three days since, without fail.

Itachi grabbed his keys, unlocking a door to the back of the shop and directing inside. A hard case stood in the centre of the desks and Naruto knew his new cello was inside. Itachi opened the case without florish and gently prised the cello from the safety holdings and offering the instrument for Naruto's eyes.

It was beautiful. The wood glowed even more than his previous cello had, at a varnished mahogany. The wood was lighter than the other cello and yet it shone even more. Even against the craftsmanship of a brilliant Italian overseer, Itachi had surpassed him. The purfling running round the edge was dual lines, met at the 'curves' of the cello with a small printed design Naruto was well aware of.

"It has the Uchiha crest on..."

Itachi bowed his head.

"You'll be sued."

Itachi shook his head.

"But..."

"Uchiha Itachi. Forgive me, I thought you may be distracted by my name. Too many people assume I'll do whatever they ask if they offer enough money. I have never made an instrument for such a price, even my brother's violins were my gifts to him. He worked hard to gain his reputation and just because it has a family embelem on doesn't allow me to charge."

Naruto held the cello losely, still amazed that the maker of a famous (_the most famous)_ modern violinist had made his cello. He knew the luthier had been asked to comission other instruments, but he had never known that someone would be so kind as to make normal instruments when they had such a talent.

"Well I'll still pay. We had an agreement."

Itachi shook his head. "Play. That will be enough for me."

Naruto began to shake his head until Itachi passed him a maroon box and his bow. The wood fitted to his hand nicely and he took out the rosin on its cloth, brushing it over the horse hair. Itachi offered him a chair and Naruto sat, balancing the cello for a moment and adjusting the metal spike.

And then he played. Elgar Concerto in E minor, Op. 85, the vibrato and glissando perfect as well as the positioning of the fingers. Itachi watched with a smile as the cello hummed, music streaming from the f holes and Naruto rocking gently with it. His creation was alive, breathing, and he started when the music cut off suddenly.

"It's perfect," Naruto whispered, staring down at the instrument. Not even Sasuke had thanked him with such conviction and Itachi truly believed Naruto.

Which is why he felt no regrets when he kissed the blond, bending down so their lips touched gently. A hand, and a bow, pulled Itachi's head closer and lips responded, the cello strings making little 'plick' sounds as Itachi brushed against them.

"You'll need the bow rehaired soon. Well, not soon, but..."

"I've thought of how I can pay you. Dinner, my treat. What d'ya say?"

Itachi smiled and brushed a hand over the smooth wood and then Naruto's cheek.

"I think I'll say yes."

**.**

**Notes:**

I would have gone with _Le Cygne_ for a piece, but I'm reserving _Le Carnaval des Animaux_ for another project.

Thank you for all of the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this as well.

This chapter is dedicated to **Clow Angel **and I hope that it made more sense. You'd be an amazing person if you could make sense of some of the things I've written! I don't fully understand half of them.


	19. Perambulate

**Summary: **If Rosaline had accepted Romeo, then Juliet would have never known him. As Naruto's hand is forced, he never knows what could have been... but since when is 'Paris' so bad anyway?

**World Status: **AU. Very much so.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru

**Perambulate. **

**.**

**(To Stroll; to Walk Through or Over)**

**.**

**19/01/10**

**.**

Naruto was in an arranged marriage, courtesy of Daddy Dearest. He sat in his room, hands gripping his head and blond hair spilling from between his fingers. Sixteen and in an arranged marriage so his father could get more money, more power and one up on everyone else. It was just how he worked, planning everything so that Naruto did everything for his money.

Tsunade bustled in, whipping the cutrains shut and pulling back the bed covers.

"Bed. Now."

She was furious, apparently, but Naruto wasn't sure why she was so angry.

"How dare he do that to you? He agreed you could marry who you loved. He promised your mother-"

"She's dead. He doesn't owe her anything." Tsunade fell silent. She paused in her fussing and stared at Naruto.

"Well, be that as it might, you could do a lot worse. The one you're being married off to isn't that much older and I've heard he's a respectable man."

Naruto snorted. "Respectable, sure. To the public face. What happens when we're alone and he ignores me, rapes me or something."

Tsunade tutted and returned to preparing Naruto's room for bedtime. She was silent until a huge sigh left her lungs and she sat down on the bed.

"Naruto, come here. You'll meet him later today, at the party. Maybe he's not that bad, but how will you know if you don't give him a chance? Who else would there be?"

Naruto avoided Tsunade's eyes, knowing she was right. He didn't have a choice, he had to marry this random stranger. No prince charming was going to show up at the foot of his window, praise him and kiss him like in stories.

"The ball is tomorrow. You'll meet him there."

Tsunade left, kissing her charge on the forehead as she did. Naruto lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. Covers pooled around his legs as he pushed them down, while he watched shadows play on the plaster.

Naruto was scared. He had always known he'd be married off someday and had accepted it, but he was sixteen. Hardly an age in which he had thought he'd be striding to an altar and pledging vows to some man who would benefit his father.

Well, he would find out at the masquerade ball tomorrow night. Naruto would be introduced to his new husband and they would live (un)happily ever after.

**.**

Underneath the feathers and glitter, Naruto shifted uncomfortably. Usually he would be meeting and greeting, chatting and laughing like every other person here, except today he was stuck behind a curtain, just off of the dance floor, waiting for his father to return with his new father-in-law and fiancé.

"I'm so sorry," a voice broke the quiet and Naruto's head snapped up to see a man draped in black cloth, eyes glimmering from a purple and deep scarlet mask.

"Don't worry," Naruto replied, wondering how the man had come across him here.

"I was just looking for a toilet and accidentally got lost." A pause and then, "I don't suppose you know the way back to the masquerade do you?"

Naruto looked around him, trying to judge where in relation to the main floor he was. It took a few seconds, in which the man had stepped close enough that he was brushing Naruto's arm. Hairs tingled in response to body hear and Naruto looked directly into the man's eyes as he spoke.

"That way," his arm pointed out. "Follow through the curtains and make sure you're not seen."

The man leant in, brushing against Naruto's lips swiftly and softly. Before he reflexively drew back, Naruto allowed the kiss, nerve endings screaming in joy. Then the man was gone in a whip of black cloth and curtains rustling gently as the only infication he had ever been there.

Naruto waited thirty more minutes before his father and father-in-law joined him, the mysterious betrothed absent, much to the father-in-law's embarrassment. Naruto didn't notice it too much, he was far too enamoured with the kiss.

**.**

There was no romantic seranade, no white doves flying up to deliver equally white roses and no midnight romps with the mysterious man from before. Naruto spent his days inside, looking out onto the veranda and watching the lovebirds pair off, the swans circle the lake together and even the squirrels chitter to partners. It was sickening to someone who was forced into a marriage.

"It's time to get up and go."

Tsunade held out a hanger, on which was a classic tuxedo, for the formal dinner he was about to have with his future family and important people.

"Fine."

**.**

Naruto could see a dark head he couldn't recognise amongst the guests and it startled him. Everyone from his father to Tsunade had drilled everyone who would be at the dinner, from the youngest kid who was put to bed three hours ago to the oldest, richest client his father had invested in.

Except this one man. Presumably he was the dreaded future husband as he was the only one rude enough not to introduce himself thus far, and it wasn't long before Naruto found himself glaring over the silverware at him.

His hair was ridiculously long for one thing, and he had girly features. Well, they were most definitely masculine, but there was a delicate grace to his bone structure and no man had eyelashes that thick. Maybe he was some sort of freak?

"I propose a toast," Naruto looked up as his father stood, at the head of the table and far away. His voice carried in the room, though, as it had been planned. "To my son and his future husband!"

Everyone drank and cheered, as they were supposed to. The man opposite him (his husband, not man) hadn't even looked up during the meal and it was starting to grain on Naruto's last nerves. Sure they were forced into it, but the prick could at least be a little considerate for him. It's not like Naruto had plotted this all out.

After the dinner, the guests moved to one of the entertainment chambers for light tarts and chocolates during their conversations. A dance would be held later, once meals had gone down, but Naruto found himself left with mysterious husband. Alone.

"Um... hi," he began awkwardly.

_Finally _the man looked at him. He took one step closer to Naruto, who remained still, and brought a hand up to rest on Naruto's shoulder.

"I apologise if I have offended you this evening. I'm in the dog house with my father for my behaviour the other night and I did not wish to provoke... a response before we were alone."

There was something familiar about this man. In the way that he spoke and the way Naruto's shoulder tingled, he was sure they had met before.

"Perhaps you'll forgive me..."

Everything connected when they kissed and Naruto was brought back to the ball, curtains draped around them and the man cloaked in black. He hadn't been rude that night, instead he had shown up on his own terms. They pulled apart and Naruto smiled.

"Naruto," he kissed one cheek as an introduction.

"Itachi," the other cheek was kissed and their hands curled together.

**.**

Tsunade cried at the ceremony. Naruto nearly cried, but he was too taken with Itachi's promises for later, involving a silk bedspread and a tongue Naruto knew to be talented.

When he woke the following morning, Naruto smiled. Itachi was still sleeping, his chest rising and falling slowly. Watching sunbeams highlight the contours of Itachi's chest was a new favourite past time, Naruto decided.

Perhaps it wasn't so bad to settle for an arrangement. There hadn't exactly been romantic trysts and a secret, but they had made it special in their own way.

Itachi stirred and opened his eyes to see Naruto smilling, a routine that would continue for the rest of their lives.

**.**

**Notes:**

Well it deviated from the actual word a little... but I don't really care.

I have no say in the words, by the way. That's all handled by Dictionary . com. :)

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

This chapter is dedicated to **makoed **:D


	20. Lacuna

**Summary: **They say you saw your life flashing before you moments before you die... perhaps it didn't matter what life you saw.

**World Status: **Pretty much canon. Perhaps a whishful canon? It could have happened...

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, SasuSomeone. (He cannot reproduce by himself!)

**Lacuna.**

**.**

**(A Blank Space; a Missing Part)**

**.**

**20/01/10**

**.**

Every bone in his body hurt. His throat hurt, every single nerve in his finger was pulverised to tingling and still Itachi insisted on moving. He could see Sasuke trembling in fear, his eyes not quite believing that, even after all the damage that had been inflicted, Itachi was still alive, still moving.

As far as Sasuke was concerned, Itachi was after his eyes. A smile nearly sprung to his face at the thought of that, his poor misguided little brother, but he managed to hold it back. Itachi knew he must look ridiculous, shuffling forwards with his leg hardly moving off of the ground, but a half-dead man deserved some lenience.

Itachi rose an arm, ignoring the protesting muscles, and oustretched his finger. Sasuke's shrank back, his eyes widening and head pushing back against the stone. Itachi's finger met his brother's forehead and in that millisecond, a tonne of jutsu and strategy passed onto Sasuke.

With a smile, Itachi pulled back and opened his mouth, speaking the words he knew would both activate the 'presents' he had left as well as remind Sasuke that he loved him.

Before he fell to the ground, Itachi's eyes twinged painfully and he blinked. In that one blink, Itachi could see a world he could have had, and it hurt so much.

**.**

"Wake up sleepyhead."

Itachi opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the sunlight pouring in the windows. He had been here before, seen it thanks to the Sharingan and hated it. Though, that didn't mean he didn't love it.

The Sharingan could do things, show a skilled user things they could have done, people they could have been... people they could have been with. Itachi had wondered what would have happened if his clan hadn't wanted to take over Konoha and he had let them live. The Sharingan responded and showed him.

"Get up you lazy twat," an affectionate voice called, cold hands slipping under the covers. Itachi wriggled away from the appendages before gripping them in his own hands, pulling the offender under the covers and to his chest.

"I don't think I will."

Laughter ran through the room and Itachi felt warm. Not just in the physical sense, but inside he felt warm. Warmer than he had ever been in real life.

He knew this wasn't real. It was a Sharingan dream, a missing part to his life. It was what could have been, what probably would have happened if Uchiha hadn't been power hungry.

"You know, we don't really have to go. It's not like he's my best friend and your brother, and it's really not like he's just had a baby."

Itachi met blue eyes and shook his head. "Of course not. We'll stay here all day then?"

Naruto chuckled, dipping his head down for a kiss. Sunlight shone through blond hair and Itachi ran a hand through the tresses. "If I knew Sasuke would be willing to let us live, then perhaps. As it is, he's more likely to be up for murder if we're a no-show. I think he's pissed anyway that we missed the actual birth."

Itachi stretched, muscles taunt like a cat with its back arched. Naruto ran a finger suggestively down the centre of his chest before backing away and retreating to the living room. Damned tease.

It took a while for him to get read, expecting to return to the actual world at any moment. Before he had seen snatches of this future, seen Sasuke's daughter when she was older and seen Naruto when they had only just met. It was a time-filler, a horrible taunt, but Itachi would give anything to keep seeing these visions.

This would be the last one, he knew. Maybe it was because of this that he knew he'd be here longer than the other times. He would be here, in this world-that-could-have-been, for longer than any time before because he was about to die.

They say you saw your life flashing before you moments before you die... perhaps it didn't matter what life you saw.

"Come on Itachi!"

As he left, Itachi didn't smile. He wrapped one arm around Naruto's shoulders and they left the house, heading to the hospital.

Sasuke pretended that he was angry, but Itachi could see the love in his eyes as he looked down at his daughter. Strangely enough Itachi had never been able to find out who the mother was, which meant he either didn't know her or she had never meant much in Itachi's real life. Only people who meant anything would be seen, or completely made up people such as Sasuke's daughter, would be present in this world, the others blurred faces.

He watched Naruto take the little girl in his hands with tender care. A smile flashed on the blonde's face and Itachi wondered how he hadn't ended up with a life like this.

That much was easy; his family had been selfish and he'd killed them. There was no happiness for a murderer, he understood that, but the Sharingan had been merciful.

Madara had never mentioned anything like this before, probably never had anything like this before owing to the fact that he was a deranged psychopath. It was doubtful Sasuke would go through something like this, despite Itachi's intentions. He had never realised before how set on revenge his brother had been and it hurt.

Itachi had failed Sasuke and failed Naruto. Regardless to what happened to him, Naruto should have had a future where he was happy. Sasuke had caused him pain thanks to Itachi.

Which was why he had given him the gift. Naruto would know what to do with it when the time came, but for now it was all he could offer.

The sight was fading, and Itachi whispered one last sentence to Naruto while he held their neice.

"I love you, Naruto."

**.**

Itachi hit the ground with a dull thud. His eyes were dull and lifeless, all he could hear was Sasuke's panicked breathing. He was alive - just. He heard a scuffle as Sasuke's back left the remaining wall and he fell on the ground beside Itachi.

With his last breath, Itachi smiled, forcing himself to believe in Naruto. He knew Naruto would do well, but it hurt that they couldn't do brilliantly together.

Madara arrived and Itachi felt the kick dimly as he was turned over. They pronounced him dead and Zetsu left with Sasuke.

"Such a waste."

Madara didn't know how true those words were.

**.**

**Notes:**

Sorry it's been a while! I've had a week (pretty much) of interviews and it gets pretty grating. Here's to hoping they like me though!

This was a request from **xHakumeix**, and is therefore dedicated towards. It may not be quite what you had in mind, but it wouldn't create itself any other way :)

Thank you for all of the reviews!


	21. Bibelot

**Summary:** Wishes from an outsider may seem useless, but if you wish for happiness enough, it is often delivered.

**World Status: **Ninja-verse...

**Pairing: **ItaNaru, .Ted (You'll understand if you read...)

**Bibelot.**

**.**

**(A Trinket)**

**.**

**21/01/10**

**.**

I had been there forever. Or at least it feels like forever. I was there on the first night of his life, when he was a disgusting squealing things, and I was there at the end. Except I'd rather not talk about the end, for such a unpredictable person he went fairly predictable.

But I'd rather talk about the good things. Such as how I came to be with him in the first place.

It was curious, really. I was new, a young 'un to the trade. Everyone around me was muttering that I'd never get chosen because I wasn't exactly the prettiest. Just another pale one with dark eyes. What did I have that none of the others did? Nothing. In fact, there were others exactly like me, family I suppose you could call them.

Then they had come.

"No, I want one with character! You can't just pick any old teddy bear and give it to our child. The bear has to have meaning. I don't want a blue or pink one, in case they got it wrong."

I watched as the couple approached my shelf, the dark haired woman frowning at the frilly pink bears around me.

"Mikoto, I don't think that you can call a doctor's diagnosis wrong and-"

"Diagnosis!?"

This woman was good.

"Diagnosis means there's something wrong with me. Having a baby does not qualify me to have a problem, Fugaku, and for that you have no say in what bear I choose. Do you understand?"

I watched as the man hung his head with a sigh. You get that a lot round here. Beastly mothers and fathers being whipped into shape. It was funny the first handful of times, but it slowly got predictable. Just once I'd like to see a man not back down.

(Which, according to my cousin Albert, happened a few years after my departure from the shop between the Hokage and his wife, and ended with the Hokage having to go to the hospital, his wife winning. More interesting at least.)

"Hello Mr. Ted!"

If I could have moved my head, I would have. The woman's hands were soft as she plucked me from the shelf. I could hear the whispering of the veteran bears and held myself proudly. The stuffing inside of me made me solid to hold and my eyes were shiny.

"He's perfect. This one Fugaku!"

The man nodded at once, not wishing to upset his wife. I was carried to the till and bundled up in a package, darkness overwhelming me until we reached my new home.

I remained in the empty cot for a few more weeks. The house was constantly noisy, busy, with people entering and exiting, well wishers and business affairs alike. Mikoto came in at least once a day to talk to me, introducing me to the bump that held my future friend. Warmness crept into my stuffing heart and I knew that I would forever be happy.

**.**

I take it back. I want the devil's spawn to go back inside of Mikoto and stay there. All he does is dribble, cry, dribble, eat, puke and cry. Maybe a little bit of sleep.

Though Mikoto says he's terribly well behaved for a baby, so maybe I don't have such a bad deal... regardless, I think I'd rather be on the shelf.

And now he can crawl, and he's making his way towards me. As much as I try I can never say the little monster's name, the price of having your mouth sewn up. It had never bothered me, but I felt the stuffing in my paw becoming loose as days passed.

At one year and three months since the devil had been born, I lost part of my paw. Thanks to Mikoto, though, I was saved. The kid cried for days after that, wrapping me up in a bandage, even though he had no idea what he was doing. He showed remarkable abilities for someone so young. I knew he'd grow up to be great.

**.**

I wish I was a person. Itachi's crying. I want to cuddle him. His parents should be here to cuddle him, protect him from the violence outside.

"I'll never kill anyone."

I wish for so many things and they never come true, but they're personal wishes. Now I wish with all my teddy bear might that Itachi lives and never has to kill anyone. There's a war and he's only four years old, I want him to be okay.

So tonight I don't mind his tears in my fur.

After the war is over, a patch of fur between my shoulder and neck has worn away where Itachi has cuddled me so much. It doesn't bother me. I only want to cuddle him back.

**.**

I can hear shouting. Something isn't right and I'm glad that Itachi's brother is away at school. He is the true definition of a devilish child. He bites, you see, and Itachi has had to rescue me one too many times from the evil clutches of doom.

An ear had to be sewed back on, you know! Only Mikoto was too busy so my lovely Itachi did it for me. It seems like that a lot lately; Itachi doing duties adults should be. He's too young and still scarred by the war. The adults forget this. Just because he's doing well at school doesn't mean anything.

He's scared.

I am too. I don't want him to kill anyone.

He deserves better than that.

**.**

He met a boy today. Down on the pier, we were having a picnic. I was hidden in a bag, of course, because Itachi would be teased for having a heart. I wish I was a dog. I'd bite anyone's leg who decided Itachi had a heart and teased him about it.

Anyway, there I was in the bag, trying to munch on a jam sandwich Itachi had made me. It didn't work, of course - my mouth was sewed up wasn't it! Well, this little kid comes over and he's probably Sasuke's age. Much nicer than the brat child though. For one he doesn't pull me and drag me away from Itachi.

"I like your teddy bear."

I really like this kid.

"Thank you," my Itachi says and passes the boy a jam sandwich. I would mind, except the boy likes me. That makes it okay to share my sandwiches.

"Thanks mister," the kid cries before running away, blond hair bobbing around like mad.

Itachi's smiling and I attempt to maul my sandwich again. Itachi's still smiling when I remember I'm made of wool.

**.**

"Shit."

Itachi never swears. I know something's wrong. He has a note in his hand and is in full ANBU gear. He's about to kill someone, I can feel it.

"Sorry, Ted," he whispers and kisses me goodbye.

The next I hear is him entering back into his room, crying. Instead of tears, there is blood.

I want to cry now. My Itachi broke our promise. What's more he hates himself for it, he tells me. Shisui died that night, and more has to come. I wish I was a real bear. I'd protect Itachi from harm, swiping away the people who wanted to hurt him.

But I'm not a real bear. I'm just a stitched hunk of fabric, with sewn paws and ears and a patch of fur missing on my neck. There's nothing I can do.

**.**

It's quiet. Too quiet. If I strain my ears I can hear silence. I don't want to hear that. This is how I know Itachi has done it. He's killed them, been forced to kill them, and he's gone.

My little bear heart wishes for someone else that night. I want Itachi to be okay. As long as Itachi is okay, happy and healthy, I'll be a happy bear. I'll never wish for anything, I'll go back to the shop and sit alongside Albert and the rest.

Just let Itachi be okay.

**.**

They decide not to box me up as evidence. I'm alone in the house. It's quiet. Sasuke lived, but he's moved out.

I miss him a little bit.

I miss Itachi a lot.

**.**

"It's a bad idea is what it is! Why the hell am I involved in this?"

I stir at the voices. How long have I been asleep? Probably years. Bears are lucky in that respect. Our real cousins get to hibernate for winter, the fluffball types can hibernate for years at a time.

"Because we have to know our enemy. To track Sasuke, we need to get a feel of his home life. I'm sick of running in circles Sakura-chan."

Sasuke's the enemy now?

"Let's split up. I'll do bedrooms down here, you take the living room and whatever. That way you won't freak out when you see Sasuke's old room."

I imagine the look on the intruders' faces, one annoyed and the other scared. The scared one wandered off and the door opened to Itachi's room. A blond haired teenager enters and looks around. I wonder how long it will take before he realises this is Itachi's room.

He spots me.

"Hey, you're that bear."

Well, I'd been introduced badly before, but this kid seemed out of the toddler stage.

"The jam sandwich bear!"

This was the little blondie! The one Itachi smiled a lot after meeting! What were the odds of me meeting him after all this time? Apparently high...

"But that wasn't Sasuke back then so..." I waited for the penny to drop. "You're Itachi's bear!"

The kid wasn't dumb, regardless to how he appeared. He tucked me into a bag he had brought along and I had a new home. His friend was none the wiser and I'm not too sure why exactly I had been secreted away, but I obviously meant something.

Perhaps he could lead me back to my Itachi.

**.**

The kid liked ramen a lot. All I heard was him moaning about the water taking too long to heat up and how he was hungry.

Though Naruto did offer me some ramen. He said that even if I couldn't open my mouth, I was a teddy bear and had feelings. I really like this kid. He has a good head on him.

"What I don't understand, though Mr. Ted," he even called me the right name! "Is that Itachi kept you. You're obviously cared for, the stiches on your ear look like they were done by a young person, but they've taken their time. And this little patch..." A finger swept over my bald patch on my neck.

"He cuddled you when he cried."

How the hell did this kid know?

"Here," a pretty, chocolate brown bear with a pink bow around her neck was placed in front of me. "This is my teddy and I've had her my whole life. She has a patch like yours."

That she did.

"She's perfect, and so are you, Mr. Ted."

What I wished I could tell Naruto was that so was Itachi. Even though I was a teddy bear (I said this a lot, didn't I?) I wanted them both to be happy. I didn't know if Itachi was even alive anymore, couldn't ask the one person who seemed to be happy discussing my owner, but I had a feeling happiness between them could be achieved.

I looked at my perfect match and gave a teddy bear smile. We spent that night cuddled up with Naruto, the pair of us discussing a possible future with Naruto and Itachi.

We both wished. Both with our teddy bear hearts.

**.**

Mrs. Ted and I were convinced Naruto was seeing someone. He would come home with a smile on his face, but behind that there was a pain. He usually left us to sleep together on one of the chairs, cushions around us, but whenever he came home from seeing whoever it was, we always ended up cuddled in his bed.

Whoever it was he was seeing, it hurt. It brought him undeniable happiness - yes - but he hurt because something couldn't be.

I wanted to make another wish, but Mrs. Ted told me I should stop wishing and try to do something. I told her it was impossible for me to do something, but as women do, she smiled and shook her head, telling me I hadn't put my mind to it yet.

Then I knew what I had to do.

**.**

Naruto came home down and tired. I could see the lines on his face and he was only twenty. Poor kid. Too much pressure. Any more and he'd crack like Itachi.

I waited for him to walk past me, and then come back. He was predictable in this sense, but everything mattered with what he'd do next. The sign I had made (with help from Mrs. Ted) lay in my paws and I was happy that we had been able to construct this last night.

Yes, teddy bears move at night. It's not like you didn't know, you've just forgotten you knew.

"Despite what he says, we all know he loves you, Naruto."

Naruto stared at the sign and picked it gently from my hands. I hope it had worked. After we made Naruto happy, Mrs. Ted and I would work on getting to Itachi.

The plan worked; Naruto sprinted from his room, leaving his jacket on the bed and half covering me. Today it didn't matter, Naruto was happy with the message and hopefully he would never come home alone and sad again.

**.**

I must have fallen asleep. Mrs. Ted is next to me on one of the sofa chairs and we have a full view of the bed. Naruto is curled up next to someone and Mrs. Ted nudges me so we can listen to what they're saying.

"I don't care anymore what people think. I want to be with you unconditionally. If that means leaving here... then I'll do it."

"I was being ridiculous, Naruto." The voice! That voice! could it be? After all these years and wishes, could it finaly be that they had found an end? "I was denying our happiness because I couldn't face things I had done. You've made me realise that there are things I care for other than not admitting certain situations."

It was.

"You were the one who made me say them though, with that note."

I could imagine the awkward situation before it happened. The note was written by teddy bears...

"What note? I was coming to talk to you... I thought it would be better."

Naruto sat up, hair messy and Mrs. Ted giggled. Yes I knew what they had been up to.

"But there was a note... with Mr. Ted..."

Now Itachi sat up and my heart leapt to see my Itachi. Mrs. Ted patted my arm gently, an all-knowing smile on her face. I was plucked from her side, under Naruto's care, before the pair of us were carried to the bed. Itachi's eyes widened as he carefully took me in his hands (I could remember when his hands were smaller than my paws, now they were bigger than my head!).

"It's you," he whispered, looking at Naruto.

"Of course it's him! I stole him from your house when... oh it doesn't matter. He's married to my bear, Mrs. Ted, but you knew this. You left the note after all."

"What note?"

I watched as the couple frowned at each other, Itachi stroking my fur gently. Naruto looked at me, a glint in his eyes.

"I think they're alive, Itachi."

I remained still, my stuffing soft and allowing me to bend now. Itachi and Naruto settled in for the night, us bears in between their arms. They loved each other and I decided that my last wish was going to be for their everlasting happiness. Mrs. Ted kissed my cheek as the snores began and Itachi whispered something in my ear.

"Thank you, Ted. Thank you for letting me love him."

I felt as embarrassed as a new bear on the shop shelf and resisted the urge to bat Itachi's nose away.

Couldn't give away our top secret, could I?

**.**

**Notes:**

Well this was so much fun to write! I remember a kids book where the bears could move around at night. They so can. They just don't want us to know about it!

Thank you for all of the reviews so far, they really do mean a lot. And we have a lot to go... I need to finish off January and then eleven more months!


	22. Prevaricate

**Summary: **Utakata, Naruto and Itachi. They all know it, either one dies or they both die. In a way, it makes it easier in the end.

**World Status:** Canon-ish to new filler arc. Except Itachi didn't actually die. He's still hanging on!

**Pairings: **ItaNaru

**Prevaricate.**

**.**

**(To Depart From or Evade The Truth)**

**.**

**22/01/10**

**.**

Naruto had noticed it before any of the others. He supposed it had something to do with always being in tune with his surroundings, always having to notice little things like Jiraiya taught him, but it was also more than that. He knew they were being followed because he had been followed like this for years.

The Akatsuki.

Except Naruto didn't tell anyone, not Yamato-Taichou, Sai or Sakura. He didn't call in Hotaru or Utakata because they didn't need to know. When he was back with Jiraiya, the Akatsuki had watched him a few times. Nothing more; just watching.

Naruto hadn't told Jiraiya then either. At first he was sure it was because the Sannin knew they were there in the shadows, watching. When he got a bit older, asked a few questions as to whether Jiraiya knew anything about the group's movement lately, he realised that his mentor hadn't seen them.

Even now, two days of travelling from Mt. Katsuragi after meeting with Sakura and the old man. They were lying low, knowing that Hotaru's persuers could arrive at the hideout at any time. Yamato had suggested hiding for a bit, luring the others into the open and everyone agreed, to tired to put up a complaint.

So they had covered forests in these days, Hotaru and Tonbee hitching a ride. They were both injured and they needed to lay down confusing tracks so Yamato could set up another bath house for them.

Perks of being able to create fantastic buildings out of nothing.

Naruto could sense another person just becoming aware of their tracker. Utakata kept stealing glances to where Naruto knew the Akatsuki member to be hidden, thinking no one could see him. Naruto saw, he always did.

They stopped for lunch, Sai sending a fleet of mice to check that they were alone. Sakura was chatting loudly to Hotaru about medical Ninjutsu or something, explaining basics, and Yamato had his eyes closed. He was conserving strength for later, Naruto knew that building such a large structure would take a lot out of him, not to mention Yamato had been the only one not to sleep in the past three days, and likely wouldn't tonight.

So he deserved the rest.

Utakata was moving away, as he usually did. Naruto would have normally let him, allowed him to wander with the knowledge he would be back, but this time he followed. No one even glanced up to watch them go, except Yamato probably sensed it. He was just too good.

Utakata had no idea, however, and Naruto followed the dark haired man until he stopped next to a large tree. The feeling of the Akatsuki member was plastered all over the oak and Naruto realised it hadn't been a long time since he had moved on.

"I know what you want," Utakata's voice was low and bitter. Naruto watched from the trees, fear bubbling until he realised Utakata was addressing the member of the Akatsuki. Did he know it was them? Why should he? Did he think it was the Kiri ANBU?

"I know what it is you want and you can't have it. So what if you're the Akatsuki and people tremble in your presence." Well that answered one question at least.

"You're not getting it."

So what was he talking about? The Akatsuki wanted Jinchuuriki and it wasn't incomprehensable to meet another of the nine... but Utakata was just so... unlike a Jinchuuriki. He was calm, comfortable with himself. Sure there were times he got angry (and his rage was rather impressive) but he was too nice.

It would fit, though, a voice niggled in Naruto's brain.

Something told him to turn and he did, meeting the gaze of a silent Uchiha Itachi. A single finger rose to his lips and he told Naruto be silent, Stepping behind Naruto and looking at Utakata from the blonde's shoulder. It was hard to fight goodsebumps when he whispered in Naruto's ear.

"He's number six. There's three of you left, though the Akatsuki thinks they've captured the Hachibi. They'll strike soon for Utakata, probably when you're around."

Naruto froze, his blood running cold. So the Akatsuki would strike while they were together. Try to kill two birds with one stone?

"What will happen then."

Instead of feeling scared, warmth niggled at Naruto where Itachi's body was pressed against him. His shoulders tingled along with his lower back, where one hand rested. It could have been considered a romantic position, except for the fact that Itachi had supposedly died and was now selling his secrets.

"One of two things. They'll attack and you both go down." Itachi paused, his lips ghosting closer to the shell of Naruto's ear. Now the blond could feel Itachi breathing, knew he was alive.

"Or they'll get one of you."

The warmth left as Itachi backed away, off into the shadows like a forgotten dream. Except Naruto rememebered, could feel the breath of his (former) enemy curling around him. Instead of attacking, giving to the chase, Naruto accepted the words. He, somehow, trusted Itachi's word.

Because he hadn't been a threat. Itachi had been watching _over _him all this time.

He just didn't know why.

**.**

Hotaru had been shouted at again by Utakata. Except this time he had scared her. She had taken Naruto's words and called him her master, to which he had almost exploded. If Naruto had any doubts about him being a Jinchuuriki before, they were gone now. No one else coul have noticed the change, but Naruto knew what it felt like. He had changed before and knew what the chakra tasted like. It was one of those Jinchuuriki-only things.

Sakura was comforting Hotaru, again. They had grown close, perhaps their charge trusted Sakura because they were both women. Yamato shook his head, knowing that he couldn't reach out, and Sai glanced at Naruto, knowing what his friend would do. Naruto accepted the nod and knew Sai would take care of questions.

So he left, taking off after Utakata. It wasn't hard to find him, blowing bubbles carelessly. He was calm again, his face blank.

"I suppose you've come to get me to apologise." Even his voice was bland, hiding all the fury he felt inside. Naruto knew that feeling, except he had accepted the anger and fueled it into training.

"No. I wanted to warn you that they'll be coming soon."

The remaining bubbles popped gently and Utakata looked round to Naruto slowly. In theory, Naruto could have been referring to a thousand things, none of them Akatsuki. Instead, somehow, they both knew what Naruto meant.

"How do you know?" There was no fear in his voice, after all, he had been on the run for so many years. Naruto respected him for that.

"It's either one of us or both of us. Except you know that already, and so do they."

In another place or another time, the words could have been treated as a threat. It was a fact here though, something Utakata obviously accepted for a smile flickered on his face.

"I see." He paused, turning round on the tree branch he had been sitting on. "I can't be her master because I'll betray her then. I'm going to leave her at the end of this anyway, be it on my own, with Kiri or the Akatsuki. If I become her teacher, her master, it'll be worse. I'll be as bad as _him._"

The last word was said with disgust, something none of the others would associate with the charming Utakata. Naruto knew him better than anyone else now, as all Jinchuuriki knew another. He hated the title and loved it. It made them the same, similar really, and part of a family.

In some twisted way.

"They said he tried to take the Rokubi no Namekuji to save me. Nothing that painful could end up saving me." Amber eyes flickered to meet Naruto's and their gaze held. "You understand."

They both did.

**.**

Utakata was gone. It was only a matter of time, but Naruto was alone now. It hadn't happened quickly, but he remembered saying goodbye, hugging the taller man. Everyone else had stared at the affection, but Naruto understood. It wasn't just a goodbye, it was a farewell forever and a good luck. Utakata had walked away, drawing the members tracking him after him. Kiri didn't get a chance.

Naruto felt the eyes again and turned, knowing it was Itachi.

"Don't you have anything better to do? Like tracking down Jinchuuriki?"

Itach imoved out of the shade of the trees and Naruto saw him properly for the first time since he had shoved a bird down his throat. He wore a cream cloak, similar to the one Naruto wore now, and his forehead protector had slipped down, hanging at his neck. It made Itachi look younger, what he should look like.

"I think you know why I'm not doing that."

Naruto did. He knew why Itachi was here, away from the bloodsucking Akatsuki. Itachi was different, somehow.

"Utakata's gone. They've sealed the Rokubi."

Naruto nodded, knowing the truth anyway. Still, it pained him to hear it. He chuckled dryly, "Just me and this Hachibi then. I suppose they'll get him first? They like numerical orders."

Itachi was standing in front of him. Without saying anything, Naruto was pressed against a warm body, arms holding him. He was crying now, crying for the six people who had died (seven if you counted Gaara, even though he was alive again).

Naruto couldn't cry to his friends; he was stronger than that. To everyone back at Konoha, he was a hero, would be a hero. To Sakura he was the last link to Sasuke. To Kakashi he was the gutsy little blond who had grown up. To Yamato he was the kid who would die trying and to Sai he was the affectionately named dickless wonderboy. They loved him, but they held too much in him.

Itachi was different. He was an outsider. Itachi didn't have expectations, knew how far Naruto was willing to push himself.

No one back in Konoha (except probably Tsunade and Kakashi) had seen him in a real fight, one where he collapsed from wounds. Where he had holes punched in his body and would die if not for the Kyuubi. Itachi had seen all of those times, watched quietly as he grew. Itachi knew the pain Naruto faced.

Itachi wasn't dead and neither was he.

Without warning, Naruto's hands gripped Itachi's throat. He pulled back, squeezing just enough to make breathing a little uncomfortable for the Uchiha. Itachi made no move to struggle, allowing Naruto to look into his eyes.

They had been dancing. After all this time, Naruto had been dancing around Itachi as the Uchiha was around him. It was always them. Even Sasuke had seen it, in a different light of course, but it had always been about Itachi and Naruto.

Which was probably why Naruto kissed him, leaving pale fingerprints on Itachi's neck as mark of ownership.

Itachi left a bite mark.

**.**

**Notes:**

Dedicated to **cutsycat**, because I was going to go with an idea given to me, but I changed my mind at the last minute. I have a love for Utakata.

I think I just love all Jinchuuriki. I mean first Bee (I do get a little obsessed over him) and now Utakata! And Naruto's a given, of course, as is Gaara.

I need to write more Gaara I think. How does that sound?

Anyway, sorry it's been so long but I've been busy. I have about a million (okay, really not that many) emails to get through so if I owe you a reply, I'm sorry I haven't got to it yet!

Thank you for all the support! It really means a lot to hear what everyone thinks.


	23. Veritable

**Summary: **Being a girl is hard, but being a transgender boy was harder. Struggling to fit in and come to terms with his life, Naruto meets some people who change everything.

**World Status: **AU

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, SasoDei,

**Veritable. **

**.**

**Real; True; Genuine**

**.**

**23/01/10**

**.**

Naruto was five when he fell in love. Of course, back then he was a she and though he was only a kid, it was real love. He was one of the cool kids and Naruto only wanted to be his friend, get close to him, until everything made sense.

He shouldn't be a girl.

His parents had assumed their little girl was just going through a phase, until Naruto continued insisting until the age of nine. Minato and Kushina had been worried and taken Naruto to a few councellors, until one of the therapists had suggested a gender reassignment operation.

His parents had been distraught and almost couldn't deal with the fact their little girl didn't want to be - wasn't - a girl. She was a boy trapped in a girl's body. At nine years old, before that, Naruto was certain. He wasn't a she, like everyone insisted. He was a boy. Just with the wrong genitalia.

"Are you sure," Kushina asked her daughter, son, before seeing the doctor. Naruto nodded furiously and Kushina kissed his forehead. No matter how hard it would be (because it would be hard, no matter what), she would always love Naruto and support him.

The doctor spoke for what seemed like hours, discussing hormone replacement therapy, using testosterone undecanoate. They talked about the seriousness of the drugs, what they could cause and problems that would occur.

Minato would have been better to talk to Naruto about this, but he hadn't come. So it was Kushina's job to get down to her son's level and take her by the hand.

"Naru, sweetheart." Naruto looked up through the short hair he had cut with safety scissors. He hadn't wanted long hair anymore and cut it to look like a boy's. "I..." Kushina stopped and a tear escaped the corner of her eye. "You might die."

Kushina had always felt that Naruto would be a boy. It was why they had allowed Naruto to be called as such. Never once in her pregnancy had Kushina thought she would give birth to a baby boy.

Holding Naruto for the first time had been like magic. Better than magic. Minato had wandered off to get her some cold water, having held their daughter for a lengthy time, and Kushina wanted to get a head start on breast feeding. The midwife had been showing her how to attract Naruto's attention to suckle when it really struck the mother that she had a daughter, not a son.

She didn't care, of course, but she had been so sure. Minato had insisted on plain colours for the bedroom, whites and yellows, but deep in her heart Kushina had felt Naruto was a boy. She couldn't explain it.

So when her daughter first started saying there was something wrong with her, asking questions as to why she didn't have the same bits as all the other little boys, Kushina didn't react as Minato did.

Minato was accepting. Kushina accepted and moved on.

"I know," Naruto replied, his eyes bright and cheerful. He was nine years old, wanting to change his life, but he was so sure. He knew the risk of death and still had a stronger outlook than she had on anything.

"Okay. It's going to be alright now. You'll see Naruto, we'll make you better."

**.**

Naruto started awake, rubbing his eyes. The sun pooled through his curtains and he was fooled for a moment into thinking it was a nice day. Then he pulled the curtains back, revealing rain hurtling down on the ground.

So much for a good start to the morning.

Making his way downstairs, Naruto noticed a note on the kitchen table from his mother. Kushina wrote to say that she wouldn't be back until later, picking up an extra shift, and Naruto was to do whatever he wanted. Within boundaries that was.

They had moved here a few weeks ago, just after Naruto's seventeenth birthday. He'd hated it there, back in a school where everyone singled him out. The teachers didn't know what to do, support was only there for kids who were the gender they were at birth and no one understood anything. He's been attacked, verbally, mentally and physically, but no one had done anything to stand up for him.

Naruto hoped this place was different. Or had hoped it would be, thinking Kushina would be there the first day.

He wasn't angry that she wasn't able to be there on his first day, today. After all, the HRT drugs cost money, money they didn't have on an income they had. Minato was on business everyday, commuting the hour and a half journey twice a day to his old office and Kushina took on extra shifts. Naruto had tried to get a job, but many places didn't accept him for who he was, took one look and shut him out.

A year ago, Naruto had offered to come off the drugs. He had seen how hard his parents were dealing and said that he could just hang in between male and female, it didn't matter. Minato had been the one to protest the loudest, saying that Naruto had made his decision and they had to make him happy.

His parents truly loved him.

He was lucky in that respect. They hadn't allowed Naruto to quit when things were tough. They knew how much Naruto had suffered when he was younger, how trapped he had felt with a vagina and expected to love pink, glitter and flying ponies. He wanted to like those things regardless of his gender.

Naruto remembered the first person he had loved, a brown haired kid when he was five. He had realised a while ago that it wasn't a romantic love, but he wanted to be that boy. A boy. He wanted to be a man.

Instead he had been stuck inside himself, trapped in a prison of his own making. His parents had helped and he was free.

Almost free. Naruto had to wait for any physical operations, until he stopped growing and developing with the help of drugs. He had small bumps on his chest, nothing that could be actually called breasts, but big enough to cause Naruto a little distress. It was implanted in his mind that he was still a girl, even under the stubble and broken voice. He was still a woman physically and it pained him.

It was a constant ache, a reminder that he wasn't a full woman or a full man. He was caught between the two, making his way in a world that hated him.

Naruto dressed slowly, donning the male counterpart to the uniform. He like uniforms; they gave him a distinct gender. It was easier to be accepted as a man behind trousers and a blazer, with slight stubble missed upon shaving. He could pin other factors (slight skinny frame, shorter height etc.) on genes, but he could be male.

At least, that was his view until someone found out. How they realised, Naruto would never know, but it didn't really matter when he was pinned against the wall, a group surrounding him. The bullying had been bad at the last school, but Naruto had been lulled into a false sense of security here. He had relaxed, thinking everything would fall into place, then everything pulled out from under his feet.

"What the fuck is going on? We're trying to have a fucking smoke here."

The group around Naruto started at the brash voice. A few scattered, the cowards of the group. Naruto half expected a teacher from the amount of fear in the group, until he saw the teenager standing between the two buildings that marked one of two exits.

"Fucking hell, if you want to pick on someone, don't do it round here! You'd think they just teach you shit. Look kiddies," the guy paused, taking a drag from his cigarette and blowing the smoke out in a stream from his nostrils. Even Naruto could sense he was dangerous. "If you're gonna fucking pick on someone, don't do it under our noses, right?"

The teen moved forward as if to strike at the nearest offender and the rest ran. Naruto was still on the ground, hands hanging limply on his head as he waited for whatever abuse this guy would give. It was obvious he was part of some school hierachy that everyone else got so scared about they pissed themselves.

"So you're the new kid?" The discrimination started now then. Naruto nodded, looking away.

"Hn, get your scawny behind up and fucking follow me."

Naruto did as requested, following the dyed hair of the man. It was slicked back in an almost ridiculous manner, probably some gang fashion, and Naruto caught a glimpse of a thick chain round his neck, an odd pendant hanging from it.

Not afraid to break rules; ignoring the supposedly strict dress code and smoking on school grounds. What was beating up a freak to that?

"Don't stare at them when you're get there, though they're a bunch of fucking queers. Just act normal and... avoid the grabby hands. One fucker will try to smother you, trust me. Does it to every one."

Naruto frowned, not understanding. The guy led him up some stairs to a balcony that overlooked the hidden area they had just come out of. Some other students lounged on the benches that had been dragged over and looked up to see them join.

It was odd; Naruto wasn't sure that he was even in the same school anymore. This area was so distant from the rest of the school that it seemed as if it was a completely different world.

"Fuss was about him," was his only introduction before the white haired guy slumped down on a bench, spitting out the fag butt and lighting up a new one.

"Well aren't you a cutie!"

A long, blonde haired girl ran over to Naruto and hugged him tightly. When she pulled back, Naruto was surprised to see a masculine face peering back from behind the long fringe. A guy in a girl's uniform.

"So you're actually on HRT? That is so... just amazing. I mean I didn't know feel like I was in the wrong body until I hit puberty, so it was kinda too late. Plus my parents hated the idea, but now I live by myself I think, why can't I make my own choices, you know? First thing I did was get a girl's uniform. Fuck being a guy!"

They weren't going to hurt him. They were... actually accepting who he was, the real person beneath. What's more, they understood.

"I'm Deidara, the prick who brought you up was Hidan. He's next to Kakuzu, who's opposite my boyfriend, Sasori."

Naruto stopped him, "If he's your boyfriend, is he gay or straight?"

Deidara smiled, "You ask good questions. Naruto was it? Yeah, well we're all kind of everything here. That's why we're together, keep the weirdo's at the same place so they can't jump out on the poor unsuspecting normals."

Another voice joined in, "Who's normal anyway? Look over there," they looked over to the playing field where people were clustered, chatting away their lunch. "Bet at least one of those groups is talking about who they're going to have sex with. I mean, who the fuck plans sex?"

Naruto looked up to see someone he recognised. The student council president dipped the sunglasses he was wearing and smiled at Naruto.

"I'll take over, Dei. So you got to Sasori. Next to him we have Konan, Nagato and Yahiko. Not sure if they're a threesome or not, they always seem pretty tight. Konan has dyke tendancies though, but they're all pretty much up for anything and everything." He paused, "Though everyone is really. Especially teenagers."

Naruto couldn't help it; he chuckled.

"Now, I'm Itachi and Zetsu is..." an arm snaked round Naruto's shoulders as Itachi span him round, obviously searching for this Zetsu. "Not here."

"He's trying to steal the principal's cactus," supplied a tall man, slinging his bag on the ground.

"And my dearest Kisame. Who's just finished in the pool I'd assume?"

Kisame came to stand by them and grinned, "Naruto, right?" At his nod, Kisame continued. "Be careful, Itachi's had his eye on you for some time. Says he wants to know what you think about some issues."

Naruto looked at Itachi in surprise.

"It's true. I value new student's opinions and just because the teachers are bigoted doesn't mean we have to be." He glanced over to Nagato, Yahiko and Konan. "In fact, why don't you stay with us."

Looking around at the group, Naruto noticed how abnormally normal the all looked. Sure everyone had something 'normal' people considered 'wrong', from chain smoking to cross dressing, but they were all beautiful.

"And I'd like to ask you something."

Naruto watched as Itachi took his glasses off fully and felt them placed on his own head.

"Would you like to go out sometime. Just the two of us."

Naruto was gobsmacked. Someone was actually asking him out? And they knew about him too.

"It's okay if you don't want to, I mean-"

Wolfwhistles errupted arround them as Naruto sucked up his courage and kissed Itachi on the cheek. Gently, hardly a kiss really, but it brought a smile to the taller man's lips.

"Go Naruto!"

Deidara was standing, his mouth in a wide smile. Itachi glared at him before wheeling Naruto round and leaning in.

"I'll show you a proper kiss, then after school you can expect to be whirled away for dinner."

After being thoroughly educated on what made a good kiss, Naruto knew he had finally come to somewhere right. Despite all the accusations against him, all the hatred slurs and people who wanted him dead, he was still here. He had his whole life in front of him.

But most importantly, he had a new group of friends, people who understood him and accepted him for who he really was.

And he had Itachi.

Who could kiss _really _well.

**.**

**Notes:**

Quick note: a **fag** is also British slang for a cigarette. Just in case you're puzzled about that one!

I remember having a discussion in one of my English classes... 4/5 years ago now? Something like that. Anyway, it was a discussion about transgenderism, how we view people who want a sex change. I went to an all girls' school and the reaction was generally negative. We didn't know much about it, our parent's views perhaps were pressed on us, etc.

Then my teacher said something that was so... right that we knew how wrong we had all been, be it we had a negative view or no view at all. She said; 'You won't understand it yet, but they're people who are trapped inside their own bodies. They are trapped inside something they aren't and there is nothing wrong with being free.'

We were all amazed at how outspoken she was, but I realise that she was just speaking the truth. I could go on a moral/ethical debate about how horribly discriminating our world is on so many levels, but I won't. I just wanted to enlighten you to my views on sex reassignment, because I agree fully with my old teacher, and talk about what inspired me to write this.

So now that's out of the way, I want to dedicate this chapter to **123** who prompted 'Transgenderism' for a chapter. I hope it was to your liking!


	24. Frangible

**Summary: **A legacy lived on through a necklace and a legendary couple.

**World Status:** Ninja-verse, but AU

**Pairings: **ItaNaru, MinatoxKushina

**Frangible.**

**.**

**Capable of Being Broken; Easily Broken**

**.**

**24/01/10**

**.**

Naruto took the shoebox in his hands, looking at Tsunade with caution in his eyes. She smile, nodding him to continue gently.

"What is it?"

Tsunade had called Naruto to stay back from the rest of his Genin team and he'd assumed she wanted to talk reports. When she had handed the Jounin a box, saying it had been waiting for him for a while, he had grown curious. The look on Tsunade's face had made him wary, however, as somethign glimmered in her eye.

"I don't know. I haven't looked in it, as were the wishes that came with the box. All I know is that it's to be given to you on this day, this exact day."

That did nothing to ease the growing wariness inside of Naruto and he almost put the box on the table. Whatever was in there was something from his past, something from someone from his past to be correct. The people who could give him something like this would have to be dead, otherwise why not just give it to him in person?

"Take it home. Whatever it is, it's not going to hurt you Naruto. Worse comes to worse, call your friend in and he'll help."

Naruto's eyes flickered at the subtle hint of Itachi and he bristled. "He won't help," he muttered, remembering that they were fighting at the moment. All couples did it, supposedly, but how the hell was he supposed to ask Itachi to cut down on the life or death missions without him taking it the wrong way?

Sure he was the head of the Uchiha clan and they were always telling him to keep up the good work, but none of them (except Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't care in the same way, only saw Itachi as a hero) had seen how Itachi dealth with things. These missions were killing him and it was all the blond could do to hold him in his sleep when he shook.

Except Itachi had moved back to his family home for the moment. Though it wasn't a moment; he had moved back three months ago and there were no signs of progress that the two infamous Shinobi would rekindle their flame of love.

Their relationship was legendary. Even if Itachi hadn't been one of the most sought after men in the village and Naruto one of the most respected, their fights and make-ups would have granted for enough entertainment. They fought about most things, good naturedly of course. In fact, they picked fights with each other purely for the thrill.

Well, that and the make-up sex afterwards.

But not anymore. Itachi had gone his own way after Naruto refused to let him take on another mission. Itachi accused Naruto of getting in his way and Naruto had been angry that he wasn't listened to.

Perhaps in a different couple they would have made up by now, but Naruto and Itachi were too stubborn and proud to stick themselves and apologise first.

That suited Naruto fine.

"Take the rest of the day off. Your team aren't scheduled for any missions until tomorrow afternoon anyway."

Naruto nodded and left, the shoebox tucked under his arm where he could only just see it.

Why had someone given him a gift now that he was twenty. It wasn't his birthday, not even close to it as it was July, so it wasn't to be expected. Whatever it was had racked up enough curiosity to last Naruto for the week, in regards to this.

Would he find someone's sordid diary that proclaimed they didn't love Naruto? Or something like a toy, attached to it a note that explained it was his favourite one as a baby? He didn't need those. They were memories of the past, a past that he had grown out of, which was a past he could never have.

People had told him he was loved by the people who cared for him. Told he had been cherished as a baby, well behaved and the like. Except he didn't remember that. What he could remember was being shunted as a kid. That was how his life had been before he had carved his own path.

Naruto entered his apartment, ignoring the fact that boxes lined the hall. Itachi still has some of his stuff here and Naruto had done the courteous thing of packing it. Well, half packing it. While he'd never admit it, Naruto had picked up a habit of wearing Itachi's old Uchiha-printed shirts when slobbing round the house. He happened to look great in dark blue and Itachi had always found it a turn on.

Naruto wasn't ready to give it all back yet. Not just yet.

When he finally sat down on the sofa, the showbox between comfy trousers and his stolen Uchiha jumper snuggling his upper body, it was almost night. Naruto had eaten alone, staring at the box, and had finally decided to bit the bullet and open it.

It wasn't as if it was Pandora's box or anything, but as he removed the lid, Naruto felt it could have been.

The whole thing was full of tissue paper, the kind someone uses to wrap up something precious. After rooting gently around for a moment, Naruto's fingers snagged on something and he pulled it from swathes of tissue paper.

And dropped it back in again.

He couldn't do this, not right now. He had to get out before he started to cry or do something stupid. He didn't need to be reminded of this right now when all he wanted to do was cuddle up to Itachi.

Except Itachi was gone because of a stupid fight, his family were dead and now a stark reminder of everything he had dreamed of since he was a kid lay in a box of white tissue paper.

The Yondaime's necklace, the tie that he used to connect his white robes together. The string on which glass rods hung, clanging gently, musically. Except Naruto knew they weren't just rods. Jiraiya had explained in detail how each of them had been carved into by hand with the Uzumaki spiral symbol, as a reminder of how much Minato loved his lover.

Minato and Kushina, immortalised in fragile glass.

Something Naruto would always be able to see, but never have. It was beyond cruel.

Someone knocked on the door and Naruto stood in autopilot, opening it before they could knock a second time. If he had been surprised to see Itachi, it didn't show.

"Come in," he said, ignoring everything about the man in front of him. Perhaps if he'd kept the box closed then he would have seen the concern in Itachi's eyes, but then again the concern wouldn't be there if not for the box.

"Naruto?" Itachi voice was gentle, almost as if they were okay. "Is something..." He'd seen the box then.

Itachi picked it up, the jingling of glass chimes hitting Naruto's ears. Instead of watching Itachi marvel at the carvings or the beauty of the necklace, Naruto wandered into the kitchen, boiling the kettle for ramen he didn't really want, but would eat for something to do.

Itachi walked in, as if it was something he did every day. Which he should do every day, except because they had that stupid argument...

"I'm taking on a Genin team. You were right. I've been overworking myself and it's taking its toll. I've been an ANBU captain for what seems like forever, which I don't regret, but I have something more important now."

Naruto turned, wondering if he had really heard what was just said over the noise of boiling water. His hands stilled from unwrapping the dried noodles and he stared at Itachi.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto understood how hard the words were. He glanced down at Itachi's hands, now able to hear the tinkling of glass as the kettle died down.

"This is part of you."

The glass shimmered as Itachi held the necklace out. It meant so much and so little, just a stupid glass necklace. It could break so easily, like anything, but what it represented outweighed any risk. No one expected something to shatter and Naruto knew more than anyone what it felt like to have something break unexpectedly.

Itachi's arms were around him, holding him.

"Don't leave," Naruto whispered as Itachi slipped the necklace onto Naruto.

"I don't plan to," Itachi answered, kissing Naruto gently.

**.**

**Notes:**

This word was surprisingly hard. I'm still not convinced this was the best I could do for it, but I got this far and didn't have the heart to start over. Still love it in its own way!

Thank you for all of the lovely reviews, I'm still taking ideas/plot prompts. :)

This chapter is dedicated to **hikari-ryu7**!


	25. Plenipotentiary

**Summary: **Naruto and Itachi make a beautiful team, but even beautiful teams need a back up plan to secure a win.

**World Status: **Completely AU.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru

**Plenipotentiary.**

**.**

**Invested With Full Power. **

**.**

**25/01/10**

**.**

"You better fucking be there," was the threat that had come with the envelope and Naruto really, really didn't want to catch Sasuke on a warpath. Hell, Sasuke was scary enough on a normal day, let alone when he was angry.

He'd even got a normal present, something practical and useful. Sasuke had been bitching about how his brother stole his chocolate stash, so Naruto had bought as much chocolate as he'd been able to carry. The result was a wrapped basket, full to the brim of Sasuke's favourites.

He deserved bonus points for his troubles, really.

The house he walked up to was larger than his own and looked as if it had a massive garden. It backed onto woodland and Naruto knew there would be more than one scary stories told about that place. No wonder nothing scared Sasuke when he lived here.

The doorbell was a classic ring, polite and sweet. A dark haired woman opened the door with a sigh.

"Here for Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded and the woman smiled.

"Nothing against you guys, but I'll be glad when the house is normal again. You'd think he's a kid the way he's been planning this. Even got us to set up a proper treasure hunt for you."

"I'm Naruto," he introduced himself, hefting the basket onto the other arm so he could shake hands with the woman. She smiled and took his hand.

"Sasuke's mother. Call me Mikoto and just yell if there's anything I can get you. You're a lovely young man Naruto!"

Naruto wandered down the hallway, following the chatter of teenagers. He was scared, again, by Sasuke's mother. She seemed nice, but very, very crazy. Well, at least she was on his side; she'd said she liked him.

"Finally, we were about to start the treasure hunt."

Naruto rose an eyebrow as Sasuke spoke and glanced to the group of friends. He recognised all but a few people clumped in the corner and they were grinning. Was Naruto the _only _one who was sane in this house?

"What my mother doesn't know is that the treasure chest..." here Sasuke paused and a scary grin (because when does Sasuke ever grin?) overtook his face. "Is stocked with alcohol and everything, and I really do mean everything, you'll need to make your day even better."

Now Naruto's interest was piqued. So maybe this treasure hunt wasn't such a bad idea?

"It's in the wood." Bad idea, bad idea. The scary wood had been factored in as scenery, yes, but everyone knew about Naruto's fear of ghosts. And there were certainly plenty of ghosts combing through those woods.

"Right, everyone pair up! We cannot let my parents see what's in the treasure chest, so if you win it, meet back at the campfire circle with the chest. You can't misss the circle. There's sign posts to it all over the wood."

Naruto bristled, looking around as everyone, even Sasuke the bastard, paired up with someone. The people in the corner managed to unfold themselves, revealing a blond man, a red haired man and someone who looked suspiciously like Sasuke.

"Itachi you're with Naruto." The suspicious-look-alike nodded to Naruto and shifted his gaze boredly back to Sasuke. "He's petrified of ghosts." Sasuke turned to Naruto. "So I've put you with my big brother."

Naruto ignored the jibe at how scared he was and instead moved to Itachi's side, slipping a hand through his arms to link them. He felt the flinch at contact and looked up.

"You know, I really am scared of ghosts. Maybe we could just stay here and talk to your mother? She said she liked me and-"

"Sasuke has placed embarrassing photographs of both of us inside that chest. Of everyone. I think he hired a private investigator."

Naruto blanched. If Sasuke had dug up any dirt about him it would be the incriminating affair he'd had with Sai. In their defence, it had been truth or dare, just Sasuke, Naruto and Sai, and Sai had been dared to go down on Naruto.

Which he did.

And Sasuke swore he would never tell a soul... but if those photos in there were about anything, it would be that drunken night.

Naruto could only imagine what everyone else in the group had photos of and he had swore that nothing ever happened betwen Sai and himself. Itachi's photos would be embarrassing, even more so. Who else could dig deeper than dearest little brother?

"We're going to go into that wood and find that fucking chest before anyone else, you got it Itachi?"

Itachi rose an eyebrow and smirked. "I think we'll make a beautiful team, Naruto."

**.**

Three hours later and they didn't look so beautiful anymore. After traipsing through the wood (which was secretly a forest for the amount of time they had spent and not got anywhere) Itachi and Naruto were covered in mud with twigs and leaves stuck to their hair and clothing.

At the current moment they were sitting on tree stumps, staring at the mushy ground. The wellingtons Itachi had thought to wear were caked in mud, least of all Naruto's trainers.

"I hate this wood."

It didn't matter about ghosts or ghouls, what mattered was that they had somehow managed to get swallowed by the wood and lose the track of the treasure hunt all in one. Overall a brilliant evening.

"I have one last trick up my sleeve. First of all I'll find out if it's worth it."

Naruto watched as Itachi pulled a mobile phone from his pocket and dialled in a number. It took a few tones, but the other person finally picked up.

"Hey it's me. Yeah. You're still out here too?" Itachi nodded to Naruto in hope. "No one's found it yet? Okay, thanks."

Itachi clicked the call to an end and smirked at Naruto. "That was my friend, Deidara. He's in this too and he's, well... resourceful. Turns out no one else has found this elusive chest."

Naruto found himself leaning in to every word Itachi spoke. "Which means my trump card will come in handy. I have to make one more call and then we'll get started."

Naruto was left in the blue once again as Itachi picked up his phone and called a number.

"I'm not going to make it in time to walk them. Could you let him out and I'll get the rest? It's just he tends to get grumpy if he's left too long... yes of course. Okay, thank you."

The phone was pocketed away and Naruto looked around, expecting some light just to shine their way to the chest.

"So?" He said after an eternity of silence.

"My mother's taking care of her half. All I need to do is blow this," Itachi pulled out an odd looking whistle from under his top, "And then we can start our half."

After blowing the whistle, which gave off a horrible pitched sound, Naruto and Itachi began to talk. They had started off pretty well whilst in the woods, but it was times like these that people really began to connect.

"I had this old teacher and he used to pull this really freaky face," Naruto pulled his cheeks back and tried to immitate what he meant. "Well I suppose that's when I became _mortally _afraid of ghosts. I don't care if they're not real, they still scare the hell out of me!"

They laughed together, Itachi's laughter soft and rather quiet. Naruto, who had been looking around the growing shadows, turned to look at Sasuke's brother and instead found himself close to Itachi's nose. Instead of freaking, he moved forwards slightly, feeling Itachi's hand creep closer to his.

By the time they were almost touching lips, Itachi's fingers had captured Naruto's without any complaints. Naruto smiled and almost sealed their fate when he suddenly shot upwards, eyes wide as something brushed his lower back.

"A ghost!"

In the two second panic Naruto had, Itachi sat back and watched with a smile. After the two seconds, in which Naruto broke three sticks and sent numerous birds into the air, he looked back at the supposed ghost.

"A pig?"

"Technically a truffle hog. He's our lucky card. I have his walking lead in my pocket and I made sure a truffle was slipped into the chest. It's not that sturdy and I wanted to win regardless. So, onwards and upwards we go with Madara."

Naruto beant down to greet the black and white pig and he snuffled back gently, little eyes glimmering in the night.

"He's gorgeous," Naruto admitted, stroking the bristly head firmly.

"And our best truffle hog. We have a sow and piglets, but they haven't been trained." Itachi raised an eyebrow at the beaming look on Naruto's face. "When we get back you can give the piglets a cuddle."

Naruto decided right then that he would marry Itachi at any cost.

**.**

Sasuke, of course, had called them cheats and demanded they hand over the alcohol as forfeit. Technically Madara the Saddleback should have won the prize, but he was content with the truffles in the end. No matter what Sasuke said, he had smiled when everyone was round the campfire and thanked everyone for everything.

There was an almost knowing look in his eye when he looked at Naruto and Itachi, however, but Naruto refused to acknowledge that he could have been set up. Well, they could have been set up.

While it wouldn't be taking place for a long time, Naruto would ensure he got Itachi into that wedding gown.

First, though, he had some piglets to cuddle.

**.**

**Notes:**

Again a dedication to **cutsycat**. I've organised many treasure hunts myself and they're damned stressful!

I've never been truffling with a pig though so you'll have to excuse my lack of knowledge.

Little piggies for everyone who has reviewed!


	26. Evince

**Summary:** Naruto first meets Itachi over a puddle.

**World Status: **Ninja-verse but Uchihas are alive.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru

**Evince.**

**.**

**(To Show in a Clear Manner)**

**.**

**26/01/10**

**.**

Naruto first decided that Puddles would be his when he met him, back at the age of six. Puddles wouldn't be his name for long, but the fact was, they met and Puddles was standing in a puddle.

"Are you stuck?" Naruto had called out around the mouthful of cup ramen he had in his mouth.

The boy stuck in the puddle frowned as little bits of noodle sprayed out of the little kid's mouth, but shook his head anyway. Other than that, he was very quiet, something Naruto wasn't exactly used to.

"Then why are you in a puddle?"

The boy looked down, his dark eyes scanning where his feet were. His dark sandles were submerged a little in the water and Naruto watched in amazement as he suddely pushed himself up a little, standing ontop of the water rather than in it.

"Wow!" the little blond shouted, dropping his ramen and rushing to the boy's side. "How did you do that? Can I do that? Is it magic? It's magic, isn't it? Tell me!"

Naruto's smile froze as the boy looked at him with a blank face. His eyes looked up and down Naruto once before he turned away, arms swinging as he walked.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto made to follow, but was stopped by the fact that the boy had disappeared. Naruto turned his head to look around, wondering again if ghosts could be real, before he finally noticed his cup ramen missing. He looked down in horror and at the puddle.

"I'll make Puddles buy me ramen next time," he decided and began to plan the best way to target his new prey.

**.**

The best solution, of course, had been to become a Shinobi. Entering the academy had taken a lot of paperwork and a lot of time spent in the Hokage's office as he didn't have parental consent, but Naruto finally managed it. He hadn't seen anyone matching Puddles' description just yet, but it had only been four years.

Which _seemed _like a long time, but it really wasn't. Contrary to belief, Naruto was content to wait. Very content. Especially as Puddles owed him ramen.

He was ten now, though, and very mature. Waiting was easy, but tracking Puddles was harder.

Until Uchiha Sasuke became his rival.

He had everything Naruto could dream of; family, popularity, skill, oozing charm. Everyone took to him like butter to bread. Naruto was always ignored, frowned and laughed at. No one took a second glance at him, but he was used to it.

Until Uchiha Sasuke decided he wanted to be friends with Uzumaki Naruto.

"Because you're sensible," was the reason Sasuke gave as to why he wanted to be friends. "And because you're the only person here who doesn't want to follow me."

Naruto bristled at that. "So you want everyone to follow you then?"

At that moment, everyone could tell that whatever relationship was formed between the two boys, it wasn't going to be an easy one.

They lived to it too, sitting together at every opportunity yet fighting over even the smallest things. Iruka-sensei had even caught them fighting over a leaf just because Naruto claimed it meant the village liked him better.

No one could deny, however, that the two were close. They pushed each other, always with Sasuke winning of course, but he never gloated. They were friends, best friends.

"My brother gets home tomorrow and you have to be there."

Naruto looked up from his apple as Sasuke approached his desk. The taller boy sat next to the blond and stared at him.

"Do you understand?" He said slowly, smirking at the scowl on Naruto's face.

"'Course I fucking understand!"

A few girls around them gasped at Naruto's language and the sharp eye of Iruka-sensei darted over, listening in on the conversation to check that this lunchtime would go without another quarrel between the famous duo.

"Good. We can go straight from the academy then, have spare clothes ready for when we pass your home."

Naruto nodded and saluted once before returning to his apple. Sasuke reached over and snatched the fruit up, taking a bite before offering it back to Naruto.

"Bastard," Naruto whispered and lunchtime descended into an Uzumaki vs. Uchiha war. Again.

**.**

By the end of the day, Naruto was nervous. He had never been to anyone's house except the Hokage's before and certainly not to a family dinner. What if he did something horrible like insult the Uchiha clan's honour? He had seen Sasuke's parents around before, from afar, and they seemed like nice people, but knowing Naruto, he was going to mess up and make them hate him.

Naruto asked for Sasuke to wait outside while he changed quickly and took the time to calm down. It was ridiculous really, he was ten years old and shouldn't be so worked up about it, but it was scary. Sasuke was his only real friend and Naruto didn't want to go back to being all alone again.

"Come on Dobe, my brother's going to be there before we are!"

Sasuke really loved his brother. Naruto had been hearing all the little stories about how 'Itachi was away on a year-long mission' and how 'amazing and brave' Itachi was. It was nice to see Sasuke so passionate about it, if a little annoying.

"Alright, alright."

Naruto opened the door and they set off. With each step closer to the Uchiha district, the amount of butterflies in Naruto's stomach grew. By the time they actually reached Sasuke's house, Naruto was almost certain he was about to throw up.

"I'm home!" Sasuke greeted, slipping his shoes off. A woman's voice called out a welcome and Naruto stumbled out of his own shoes, nervous to meet his first Uchiha other than Sasuke.

"Quickly go get changed, your brother and father will be here soon." A long haired woman entered from one of the rooms off of the hall and smiled. "You must be Naruto-kun, it's lovely to meet you. Sasuke's been telling us all about you."

Naruto gulped. He knew what Sasuke would tell his parents, about how horrible and idiotic he was.

"It's so nice that you two are such close friends. I wish I had had someone like you growing up." The lady moved closer so she was face-to-face with Naruto. "Just between us," she began in a whisper, "Sasuke really loves you."

She straightened up with another smile and led Naruto into what turned out to be a kitchen. A small table was set up in the room with enough places for five people.

"I'm Mikoto by the way. You'll meet Sasuke's father soon, Fugaku, and I'm sure Sasuke's been talking a lot about Itachi."

Naruto nodded with a bright smile. So far so good, no one had been horrible and he'd been able to be nice.

"He really looks up to him."

Mikoto nodded in agreement, pulling a carrot out of a pile of vegetables and chopping it up slowly. Sasuke reentered a moment later and managed to steal two pieces of carrot, giving one to Naruto.

The boys moved to the table and sat down, munching the carrot pieces and waiting for the two other men of the family to arrive home. It didn't take long before Naruto heard the front door open and two pairs of feet entered.

"I'm back," an older man greeted as he entered the kitchen, kissing Mikoto and then moving to greet Sasuke. He was smiling as he approached the table and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Tou-san!" Sasuke chirped, smiling. Fugaku then noticed Naruto and his eyes inspected Sasuke's friend.

"Hello Uchiha-san, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to meet you."

Fugaku smiled, holding out his hand for Naruto to shake. "It's lovely to meet you, Uzumaki-san, but please just call me Fugaku." He paused while Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "May I call you Naruto?"

"Of course!" Naruto half-shouted, blushing slightly as the words were out of his mouth. Fugaku just laughed it off before returning to his wife and conversing with her.

Naruto knew Sasuke was lucky to have such lovely people for parents and wondered if his brother would be the same. His question was answered a moment later as a long-haired man walked in.

"Puddles," Naruto whispered, his jaw loosening. After all these years, all the time spent training, he had finally found Puddles, Uchiha Itachi. It was all thanks to Sasuke.

"Itachi!"

This time Sasuke got up and ran over to his brother. He jumped at his stomach, causing Itachi to step back a little. Naruto watched in amazement at the dynamics of Sasuke's family, from the way Itachi smiled and hugged Sasuke back to the way his parents looked on with identical knowing smirks.

Then Itachi saw Naruto.

And had no idea who he was.

All through the dinner, Naruto was thinking about it. He didn't understand how Itachi could forget about him when their conversation, albeit one sided, had been such a change in Naruto's life. It was what made him want to be a ninja, his first tracking project and his first need to get something back from someone.

A person who had completely forgetten.

**.**

It turned out Itachi was registered on a very long-term mission. Instead of it being a year long as Sasuke had first said, the time was undetermined. It was said to be one of the longest missions ever undertaken, though, and Naruto only knew that because Tsunade hadn't been able to hide the documents long enough.

Though it did concern him, did contain his name, so technically it wasn't snooping. Plus it was work experience, a stupid thing Kakashi-sensei had signed them up to. As Naruto wanted to be Hokage, Kakashi-sensei had made him Tsunade's paperboy for the day, Sakura the hospital's golden girl and Sasuke... well the bastard got the easy option. He did the smart thing and lied on his form, making sure he got to spend the day at police headquarters. Which his family ran, of course.

Tsunade had shouted at him for looking in the SS-Classed Mission document, but Naruto had learnt a lot. Itachi was tracking the Akatsuki, contacting a few members and working with them on a few things. There was a member he was working on through his Sharingan, coercing them into giving information, but the documents didn't disclose who it was.

What they did disclose, however, was roughly when Itachi would be back. He checked in every month and it was almost this month's meeting.

Naruto decided to try and use all the charm he had soaked in while watching others suck up to the Hokage. He had dismissed the rubbish ways and absorbed the ways that had worked. Hopefully he would be successful.

"Since I saw the document, why don't I go?"

Tsunade merely raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"It'll be a learning experience for me."

Tsunade fought to contain the smile as just that.

"It will build up my profile and application for the Jounin exams."

Tsunade looked away and Naruto frowned.

"Stop laughing and just let me meet him!"

Naruto waited, staring into his Hokage's eyes. Sometimes you just had to abandon all plans and wing it. Or muck it up.

"Fine. He's old enough to know the process and you have an astounding knack for getting out of trouble. If you get caught, destroy any evidence you even know Itachi. I know you'll be able to get out of any trouble, but it just gets messy if two people are dragged into it, especially as Itachi will think of you more as a Jinchuuriki and thus assume the Akatsuki have cut off all access for you to defeat them."

Naruto smirked smugly. "Training with Jiraiya and Fukusaku paid off in more ways than one. And the Kyuubi's rather obedient these days."

Tsunade nodded, rolling here eyes. "See you when you get back. You best set off now just in case he turns up early."

Naruto left with a spring in his step and failed to notice the Hokage's curious gaze. She had known that Naruto had a slight interest in Uchiha Itachi ever since she had returned to Konoha, when he was twelve. Five years on the interest had changed and he was far more committed at going after Itachi.

She was just curious as to wonder why exactly Naruto was so committed. Tsunade wished Itachi all the best; where Naruto was concerned, no one stood a chance.

**.**

Itachi sauntered in three days after Naruto. The blond was at a small spa resort just outside of a major shipping town in the Fire Country. As planned, he sat at the only table that had blue orchids in the flower vase as opposed to yellow cowslips.

"Well, Tenzou, you've had some work."

Naruto's eyes snapped up and he laughed sarcastically. "Why of course Uchiha-san. The doctors were most respondant to my request to look younger."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, waving a hand to signal for a drink. They were quick to bring his regular order, green tea and a plate of sweets.

"As nice as it is to see you again, Naruto-kun, why are you here? Why send you of all people?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He may have found a slight obsession in Itachi (okay, perhaps he did actually like him, no one spent that much of their time thinking about someone without growing to like them), but still. To hear him speak like this.

"I am here because I persuaded Tsunade to let me come. I have a few things to say too."

Itachi looked at the steaming tea, avoiding all eye contact.

"First of all, even though you seem to spend a lot of time hanging out with freaks who think otherwise, I am a human."

Itachi nodded mutely.

"Secondly, you forgot me and you owe me ramen."

Of course, Itachi would look up at that. His dark eyes were wide in confusion and he glanced around.

"Excuse me?"

"Ages ago. I was around six or something and you were standing in a puddle," Naruto explained gently, as if it would explain everything.

They were silent for a while, Itachi staring at Naruto as if he was a madman. His eyes suddenly cleared though and his mouth relaxed.

"You asked me how to use chakra to stand on the water." A little smile played at his lips. "You thought it was magic."

Looking away in embarrassment, Naruto nodded.

"Well now you know," Itachi said quietly, gulping down his tea.

"It was nice catching up with you. I have to go back now. Take this to Tsunade-sama."

A scroll was pressed into Naruto's hand under the table. Itachi left without another word and Naruto felt something tighten in him.

"The ramen?"

Itachi looked back with a devious grin. "You'll just have to meet up with me again."

**.**

Over the course of a year, Naruto met with Itachi each time. No ramen was exchanged, yet Naruto didn't mind.

It was six months into the meetings that he realised Itachi meant more than anyone had before. It wasn't just the fact they shared a bond from the past, it was much deeper. If Naruto had to put a name to it he would have tentatively called it strong-liking, an attraction, but he feared it was deeper than that.

He feared he was in love with a man he could never have. There was no way Itachi could feel the same. It was impossible to think up.

A knock at his apartment door caused Naruto to slide out of bed. He was dressed in an old t-shirt and some boxers, having been woken up in the middle of the night. He rubbed his eyes as he reached for the door handle, ready to shout at whoever was on the other side.

He expected Sakura to be there, crying because someone had just dumped her. He would have brought her in and proceeded to drink until they both fell asleep.

He expected Sasuke to be there, an eyebrow raised, asking if he wanted to go out just because. He would have changed quickly and followed his best friend.

He expected Kakashi to be there with his book, a knowing look in his eyes. He would have allowed his sensei entry and set to the kitchen to boil the kettle and have a heart-to-heart with his close friend and teacher.

He didn't expect it to be Itachi. Never expected it to be him. Standing with a box in his hands, though, was Itachi, a proper smile on his face. He was still in ANBU gear, or at least the under clothes, black shirt and dark trousers.

"I thought..." Naruto began, stepping back and allowing Itachi to come in.

"My mission ended," he replied simply. Naruto wondered if that meant Itachi had killed the Akatsuki, if other people had killed them, if they had been captured or simply if no more information was needed.

"I brought ramen with me."

The Akatsuki didn't matter, Naruto would find that out another day. Instead he smiled, taking the box from Itachi's cold hands and leaning close to Itachi. With a final look to see if it was what Itachi wanted, Naruto kissed him.

The ramen box fell on the floor, the broth seeping through the cardboard as they leaked from their containers, but neither of the men were bothered. Nothing mattered to them except the other.

In the morning, Naruto smiled at the rain pattering on the window. Itachi was sleeping next to him and he curled up against the dark haired Uchiha, smiling as Itachi wrapped his arms around the heat source. As the rain died down, Naruto made a mental note to take Itachi puddle-jumping in the day and slipped back into contented sleep.

**.**

**Notes:**

This chapter deviated from the word really. Oh well.

This may not be exactly what you hoped for, but it's dedicated to you, **mymy169**

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!


	27. Panjandrum

**Summary:** He appointed himself Chief, but Naruto had ulterior motives.

**World Status: **Ninja-verse, but really not canon.

**Pairings:** ItaNaru

**Panjandrum.**

**  
****.**

**(An Important or Self-Important Official)**

**.**

**27/01/10**

**.**

Fukasaku had the urge to smash his head against a brick wall and all Ma was doing was chuckling. Gamakichi was off to the side yet even he had a smile on his lips, and Fukasaku was willing to bet that the Elder Toad was watching through his crystal ball and laughing as well.

"Well?" Naruto crouched down so he could see Fukasaku at a better level, a curious look on his face. He was still in Sage mode, yet Fukasaku hadn't had time to marvel at the amount of time Naruto had taken to perfect it. When he had left Myobokuzan last time (technically the first time, back when Pein had attacked Konoha), everyone had held their doubts about whether Naruto could pull it off in full battle, but he had managed to combine using the Kyuubi's chakra to support him while he gathered chakra to enter Sage mode.

Even without the chakra from the Kyuubi to act as a mediary, all the toads here agreed that Naruto would have found a way to do this. He was Naruto, after all, accomplished in the arts of impossible.

"It's... an interesting proposal," was the least Fukasaku could say before he was hit round the cheek with a dishcloth.

"I think it's a brilliant idea, Naruto!"

Naruto grinned, "Thanks Ma!"

Fukasaku watched as his wife blushed, waving a webbed hand towards the newfound bane of his existence. Ever since Naruto had arrived he had politely thanked Ma for the cooking and won her heart. He didn't even like half of the things, Fukasaku knew.

"Ma, we don't need him to be a Chief or whatever he wants to be. We're toads, what do we need with a Chief to act between us and, well, everyone?"

Naruto shook his head, looking at Ma with a troubled face. "He just doesn't get it, does he Ma?"

Naruto smiled as Ma turned to her husband with a frown. "Be more supportive! Naruto has been so kind to our household and all you do is criticise him! I should have married Naruto!"

Naruto looked startled for a moment and shifted in his seat. "Ma, you know-"

Ma turned to look at him with sadness in her eyes. "Of course I know." She rounded on Fukasaku, "Why are all the good ones gay?" Fukasaku sighed in frustration; how was that his fault!?

"Now, Naruto, why don't we go see the Elder Toad and get you an official title."

Fukasaku was outnumbered as Gamakichi delivered them to the Elder Toad's home and Naruto was made an offical Chief amongst toads. Somehow this was going to be the beginning of trouble, only, Fukasaku seemed to be the only one who knew.

**. **

Instead of hanging out at his home, Naruto found enough time to visit Myobokuzan every single day. Everyone found it sweet how Naruto was taking to his new position, helping all the toads from collecting grubs to babysitting the tadpoles. It was ridiculous; the man who was tipped to become the next Hokage discussing timings of growing up with mothers who are watching in at the creche.

"Well he has been respondant to the change in water temperature and his legs have split from his tail now. It's just a matter of time," said one mother to a concerned Naruto.

"Of course it won't be too long, but we have to wait for nature to take its course."

Fukasaku watched in fascination as Naruto responded to the needs of all the mothers, gently reassuring any worries and tending to the slight needs of the tadpoles, making sure that they weren't left out of the conversations simply because they couldn't speak yet.

Even though he had given himself a title, Naruto seemed dedicated to prove that he was a vital member of the community, something everyone loved. Maybe it was just Naruto who hadn't realised it yet, but from the moment Jiraiya had taught him how to summon, Naruto had been part of the family. They didn't need a Chief to make them all realise this.

"I was thinking about holding an open summoning course. You know, introduce people who can summon dogs to people who can summon toads. You can get some amphibian-mammal interaction and get other species to not eat you."

While it was a smart idea on paper, Fukasaku predicted the amount of planning and things that could go wrong to outweigh all things that could go well.

So, what did Naruto do? He arranged the thing. Because he was the Chief, a human liason for the toads, and so it was important to form bonds. Especially as any conflict had died down for the moment and the Ninja nations had decided to form alliances after the abolishment of the Akatsuki.

Of course the members were still around after the death of their leader, but without Tobi, the group were respondant to normal life. Well, the ones left, and it was normal to them alone.

At least they would be until the Hunter Nin caught up with them, but for now, Pein, Konan, Kisame and Itachi seemed to have escaped all contact with the outside world.

Which was perhaps why Naruto invited them as his guests of honour, and the only guests. Apparently no one else had wanted to join in once they knew that four extremely talented and feared post-Akatsuki members were involved.

Fukasaku had volunteered to be there as Naruto's toad counterpart and they waited at the designated place that Naruto had set, alone.

"They should be here in five to ten minutes," Naruto repeated, eyes trained around them to look for any approaching post-Akatsuki members.

"Why did you choose them?" Fukasaku whispered, eyes scanning for them.

"Because they're misunderstood. Sure they were mean and bad when back in the Akatsuki, but they're nice people deep down."

Fukasaku scoffed; maybe Naruto had lost more of his brain since becoming Chief. "So two former war orphans who just happen to rule over the waring nation of Ame, one former member of the bloody mist who owns a sword that literally has a mind of its own and one man who has the most powerful Dojutsu to ever come from Konoha and killed his family, are all misunderstood?"

Naruto smiled. "Exactly."

Something just didn't add up here and Fukasaku wondered what exactly Naruto had been doing the times he returned to Konoha. Perhaps there was something in the water.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. Being Chief is nice and all, but it's my cover for my friends. You see, I'm on a top secret mission." Naruto winked and stood up, facing nothing.

A few moments later, four people emerged from the foliage and the post-Akatsuki met Naruto's smile with blank faces.

"Welcome. I am Uzumaki Naruto and my toad summon counterpart here is Fukasaku-sama." While the newfound respect was nice, Fukasaku wondered now exactly what Naruto's agenda was. Did he think he could take on all four of these people win? No matter how brilliant he was, to stand up alone against them all was suicide.

"And you are Konan, no summons to speak of, Pein, while technically Nagato can summon a lot he's not here, Hoshigaki Kisame, again no summons to speak of and Uchiha Itachi, summoner of birds."

"Impressive," Pein said, an eyebrow raised. "Someone has evidently done their homework, but if you know all this, why exactly are we here?"

Fukasaku watched as Naruto stood up and followed uncertainly. From his point of view, everything looked rather tall and even more threatening. Until Naruto scooped him up, of course.

"Simply extending an invitation. You're not after me anymore, your group has proven that you're peaceful and there have been more than a few rumours that you've stopped the fighting in Ame."

Fukasaku wondered where exactly Naruto had gotten his information. During a monthly gathering, the Elder Toad had mentioned something big that would include resolution of the war in Ame, but they knew the Toad's predictions usually waited a while before actually happening. If anyone was the first to know, it would be the Elder Toad... and now Naruto.

"So, if you wish to accept, I offer Konoha's alliance."

Naruto's statement was met with silence as no one was quite sure what to say. It was obviously not what anyone was expecting and Pein took a moment to glance at the woman by his side.

"Naruto," Fukasaku began, shifting in the blond's arms. It wasn't so much that Naruto was determined to make friends (because now he knew that Naruto was crazy and expected such insane ideas), but it was the fact he had extended _Konoha's _alliance.

He had spoken on behalf of a whole nation, one that had extended its own hand into a peace with all other nations. If Naruto had the power of the post-Akatsuki group behind him, it would include Ame, the only Rinnegan user in the world, a Sharingan master, a woman who's talents seemed endless and a man who had the ability to control any body of water in amazing strength.

"I shall give you a while to decide. I'll meet you back here in about an hour?"

Without waiting for a solid answer, Naruto carried Fukasaku away. They landed by a large tree and Naruto place the toad down carefully.

"Naruto?"

It was odd having Naruto be so silent and yet Fukasaku was unsure what to do. He was terrible at offering any form of comfort and Naruto looked as if he was in a world of his own.

"The terms of candidacy for the seat of Hokage. Can you remember what one of the terms is?"

Fukasaku wracked his brain, trying to think of what Naruto could possibly be referring to. It didn't come as a surprise that he was considering submitting his name, or at least had been recommended, but he couldn't remember anything specific about terms.

"Well, you have to prove your intent to the village. The Shodai Hokage founded the village and was voted, the Nidaime was elected by the people following his brother, remaining in the Hashirama clan. He then chose Sarutobi in a war and Sarutobi chose Minato. Minato died and Sarutobi took over to his death and then Tsunade took over."

Fukasaky looked blankly, failing to see why the history of the five Hokages was important at this moment in time. Naruto huffed in frustration.

"Don't you see? They each hold something pivotal. Shodai and Nidaime were the founders and builders of Konoha, Sarutobi coasted the village and smoothed the progression to a full nation, Minato was elected because he was insanely strong and Tsunade because she is one of the Sannin and a tremendous healer."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "I was walking in the Kage tower the other day when I heard the members of the Council talking about what was needed. They want Ame in on the pact. If we get Ame, then people can rest a little easier knowing that the Rinnegan is in an alliance and that we are willing to help them. Understand?"

Fukasaku nodded, amazed at the planning that had obviously been going on in Naruto's head. He had managed to single out the one thing everyone would die to do, arrange a coverup so that he could execute said plan in silence and had already struck, unaware to everyone else.

He was a genius in the non-defined, non-conventional sense.

"I get them to agree, I have leverage against anyone who wants to talk about the Kyuubi." Naruto's eyes glittered. "And I have an excuse to see a very fine specimen of a human."

Fukasaku looked back to where they had come, the words only just filtering through. He threw a wide-eyed look back at Naruto, who was grinning.

"I don't want to know," the toad admitted and began hopping back, knowing that the hour had flown by.

Neither were disappointed when they saw the Akatsuki there, and Naruto straightened up, nodding to each of the post-Akatsuki politely.

"We'll agree upon terms we set. Perhaps we should meet with your Hokage with a proposed list of terms?"

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Thank you. Shall I contact you with a date and we'll visit you?"

Nagato, who had spoken, nodded and turned. It was a short encounter, seemingly pointless to the outside, but everyone involved knew that it wouldn't just be a proposal. The next time they met, Naruto would be signing off a deal.

Fukasaku watched as one of the members lingered, dark eyes searching Naruto. Naruto stepped up to Itachi and smiled.

"Thank you," he said. It was ambiguous, hinting to a thousand things and covering up a hundred more.

"You know," Naruto said, glancing over to Fukasaku. The toad took that as his cue to leave and moved off, fighting the urge to laugh as Naruto completed his sentence.

"I'm in a position of authority, the Chief of toads."

A chuckle and then silence after that. Fukasaku could only guess as to what he had left behind and knew Ma would have a field trip.

He'd give the boys a chance first, though, before he let out the crazy woman.

**. **

**Notes:**

Yes. I may be almost two months behind. I really cannot bring myself to care...

I have a new poll! Just thought I'd shout about that.

This one's for Lauren. You wanted one with toads in, and you still have another one in an AU with froggies left :)

Thank you for all of the reviews and support! I hope you enjoyed it.


	28. Machination

**Summary:** It's not stalking, it's tactile walking.

**World Status: **Completely AU

**Pairings:** ItaNaru

**Machination.**

**.**

**(A Crafty Scheme Intended to Accomplish Some Usually Evil End) **

**.**

**28/01/10**

**.**

"Look, I don't care what the underlying message was." There was a small silence. "No, no. No! That is not what I said!" A huff of air escaped a pair of lungs. "You know what? Just tell Sarutobi-sama I'll be there in ten minutes. Can you do that at least?"

With an annoyed sigh, Itachi hung up the phone, frowing at the urgent message. Someone in his creative design department hadn't been that creative, and the contracts for Sarutobi Inc. were missing. Which was pretty bad, if you called loosing a multi-million generating company bad.

In other words, it was very, very bad. So bad that the CEO, one Uchiha Itachi, would climb off of his seat of calmness to chew out the idiots responsible once Sarutobi had signed. Or decided to drop them entirely, but Itachi didn't want to think about that right now.

Out of the corner of his eye, Itachi noticed a blond head of hair and his mind instinctively thought of his brother's best friend, Naruto. He looked at the man and then away again when no recognition appeared; it wasn't Naruto.

Too bad. Itachi could use some humour right now and Naruto had a knack for cheering people up.

A ringing distracted Itachi from his ponderings and he looked at the phone in his hands.

"Yes?" A long pause. "What do you mean you spilt water all over him?"

Today was not a good day.

**.**

After clearing the fiasco of the morning and escaping the office for a late lunch (more like early dinner, it being nearly five now), Itachi had the time to actually think.

He had spent two hours excusing the assistants and creative design team. Itachi wasn't entirely sure why the contracts had had to visit that team anyway, but apparently someone had sent them over there. By mistake. Which the person involved mentioned in front of Sarutobi.

Rule number one: never admit an internal mistake that causes the client harm in front of the client.

That had been the first person to receive a warning about their job that day.

The second person was his almost crying assistant. The same one who had poured water all over one of the members of Sarutobi's team (who was also the man's grandson). Konohamaru had been gracious about it and the woman apologetic, but Itachi knew that it did a lot of damage.

Rule number two: never, ever, spill anything on a client. Place yourself in front of them if you have to, but they must leave clean.

His assistant really had cried when he delivered the warning.

Itachi migrated towards the nearby coffee shop, intent on filling up on caffeine. After coffee, he could eat, relax for a few moments, before plunging back into chaos, aka his office.

Itachi ordered and reached for his wallet. When his hand ducked into an empty pocket, Itachi looked down in slight panic. A queue of people was waiting and he heard someone tut with disapproval. Couldn't people just wait two seconds?

He didn't have his wallet on him. Brilliant. Just to be sure, Itachi checked the other pocket. Still empty. The cashier looked at him questioningly, biting their lip as they glanced to the queue behind him. Double brilliant.

Just as Itachi was to begin the embarrassing situation in which he explained how he had just wasted their time and money, a familiar voice piped up.

"Yeah, yeah. Just move. Alright, please?"

Itachi turned in time to see someone elbow him slightly out of the way.

"I'll get this one if you get me a cappucino to go with."

The cashier placed Itachi's drink on the counter and scampered to get the extra order. It arrived in its take-away cup. A hand reached to pay the cashier and then grabbed Itachi by the arm and led him outside.

"A bench okay for you?"

Itachi simply nodded, holding onto his beverage as the blond whirlwind known as Naruto marched them to a bench. He seated himself before looking up at Itachi.

"Not your day?"

Itachi blinked, frowning a little. "Um... no?"

Naruto smiled patting the empty bench next to him.

"I don't bite." Naruto's eyes slid to the side, eyeing Itachi out of the corner of his eye as the Uchiha sat down. "Unless you want me to."

Itachi paused in taking a sip. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just you don't seem to be having a good day, is all."

Itachi suddenly felt like descending back into the chaos he had left at home. It would be less confusing than listening to Naruto right now. It almost sounded as if Naruto knew what he'd been up to, but why would he?

Of course, Itachi had made it clear that he found Naruto attractive, going so far as to tease Sasuke that if he was ever going to set Itachi up with his friends, let it be Naruto. Sasuke had rolled his eyes at that statement, saying he'd heard as much.

"Work been busy lately? I know Sarutobi's been hoping to sign with you."

Itachi nearly choked on his mouthful.

"Have you been stalking me?"

Naruto turned his head, blue eyes wide. "Me? Stalking?"

Itachi frowned as Naruto reached over, putting his cup in the bin next to Itachi. Of course, he had to lean over Itachi, brushing against his chest. Which was wonderful, if Itachi didn't have to descend back into chaos.

Naruto stood, smiling. "I prefer to call it tactile walking."

And then he was gone.

**.**

Three hours later, Sasuke finally told Itachi that Naruto was friends with Konohamaru.

Three and a half hours later, Itachi left the office.

Seven hours later, Itachi woke up with a scowl on his face and headed to the shower, thoughts of Naruto foremost on his mind.

Tactile walking.

Sugar coat it all he wanted, Itachi knew it was still stalking.

**.**

"What a surprise," Itachi muttered, sounding anything but surprised. Naruto tipped his sunglasses, sitting opposite the Uchiha.

"Isn't it? Have you ordered yet? I ordered an ice cream. Should be here soon." Naruto beamed. " Have to let them know I've changed tables."

Itachi shook his head as Naruto signalled to the waiter with the ice cream boat, easing the man's bewilderment. Itachi couldn't help but watch as Naruto brought the spoon up to his mouth, sucking ice cream from the metal.

"I never stood a chance, did I?"

Naruto took another mouthful. "Against what?"

Itachi shrugged. "Who knows," he stated, standing and leaving.

Of course, Naruto picked up the napkin he had left behind and the blond smiled at the message written on it. His tactile walking would lead him straight to the Uchiha household tonight.

**. **

"So why the stalking?"

Naruto huffed, leaning his head on Itachi's chest. It had been two months since they had officially 'got together' and Itachi had never breached the subject.

"Okay, fine. The tactile walking?"

Naruto huddled closer, pulling the covers up a little. "Because I needed to practice my ninja skills and Sasuke bet me I couldn't keep it a secret from you." Naruto yawned. "What Sasuke doesn't know - and doesn't need to so don't you tell him - is that I willingly revealed myself. He assumes the mission went to plan."

Itachi brought his arm round Naruto's back. "So he doesn't know about us?"

Naruto propped himself up a little so he could look into Itachi's eyes. "Sure he does. I just told him I fell madly in love with you when I was on my mission and had to act upon my feelings."

Itachi smiled, shaking his head at the absurdity of his lover. "And what does Sasuke not need to know this time."

Naruto chuckled, "The madly bit came before the mission. I needed a cover up for the actual mission you see."

"Tactile," Itachi commented, running his hand down Naruto's back and moving up to kiss him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, dipping his head a little so he could brush against Itachi's lips.

"That would be me."

**.**

**Notes:**

I've decided these need to be shorter in order for me to actually write them...

I'm still taking requests and if you've asked for a request then it will be on its way! I just have to get the right word is all.

This chapter is for **cutsycat**!


	29. Verboten

**Summary: **Sakura breaks code and Naruto has to suffer the consequences.

**World Status:** Definitely AU.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru

**Verboten.**

**.**

**(Forbidden; Prohibited)**

**.**

**29/01/10**

**.**

Naruto loved Sakura, he really did. She was a great friend, a loyal one, someone who had stood beside Naruto through thick and thin. She had a wicked tongue when she needed it and could cut down grown men in seconds with a smile.

Of course, he didn't love her right now.

"Naruto! Stop being so inconsiderate and just go buy me some! How can you not understand that this is a serious issue we need to sort out."

Naruto, who had been pacing back and forth in the office, stopped, whirling round and looking at Sakura as if she was mad. Which he was convinced she was.

"You're mad," he stated, his mouth gaping open as Sakura tapped her nails on the desk. It wasn't even her desk.

"I'm not crazy Naruto! Just listen." She swooped down on Naruto, taking one of his hands in both of hers. "I need you to do this for me. I've breeched protocol and I have to give a presentation in thirty minutes. The shop takes ten minutes to get to, there and back should be twenty minutes. That gives me ten as a spare."

Naruto shook his head, trying to step out of Sakura's grip. Her nails were starting to dig into his skin now.

"I-I-"

"No Naruto. No 'I's and no excuses. Don't you understand what I've done?"

Naruto looked around for the exit, looking back to the door. The handle would be in reach within three steps, but Naruto was going nowhere with Sakura clamped to his arm.

"You wore the same socks two days in a row. So what? I do it all the time."

Sakura let go of his arm at least. Instead she threw her arms in the air.

"Men!" was the first word shrieked and Naruto knew that the people outside of the office would have caught onto the drama going on in Tsunade's office. Sakura's voice lowered to a hiss as she once again pulled Naruto closer, latching onto his arm.

"You don't understand do you? I forgot to put them in the wash and my alarm didn't go off. I didn't have the time to find new socks as Ino was at the bloody door. Tsunade had a deadline this morning and I had to be there, and the presentation - which is in twenty eight minutes now - needed to be proof-read. It may be acceptable for a guy to do it, but it breaks every etiquette rule of a woman."

Naruto didn't understand women. At first he assumed it was just his mother he didn't understand, but Sakura... well, he couldn't understand her on a good day.

"Please. Just go buy me some more socks."

Sakura's voice had dropped to a plea now and Naruto knew better than to counter this version of Sakura. He nodded once and slipped out of the door, running through the office building and down the stairs.

**.**

Why hadn't she been more specific? How was Naruto supposed to know what socks to pick? There were ones with patterns, colours, prints, animals, pompoms, googly eyes... how the hell should Naruto know what one to pick?

So what if Sakura had breached some forbidden line? How did that make it Naruto's job to fix it?

Not that he'd admit this to Sakura. She had learnt from their boss the ultimate scary tactics. Naruto was still waiting on Tenzou to provide him with counter-scare-tactics.

Naruto looked at his watch; he only had a few more minutes before Sakura would call him, demanding to know whether he'd reached their office again. He scanned the shelves once, taking a deep breath, and he saw the socks he had to buy.

With a grin, Naruto span around, the socks in his hands, and headed towards the till. The man behind the till glanced from the socks to Naruto's suit and then to his face.

Naruto shrugged and the man smirked in response.

As Naruto left, he knew two things. One, his phone was ringing and it would be Sakura (and he'd be able to deliver the good news) and two, the man behind the counter was most definitely checking his arse out.

**.**

Sakura took one look at the socks and smacked Naruto on the arm. She had seven minutes before the presentation and had no time to argue with the smirking blond. Instead she took off her shoes, throwing the rejected socks at Naruto's face and hastily putting the new ones on.

"I hate you Naruto," she whispered as she sped out of the room, folder in hand and smile already in place.

Naruto chuckled. Sometimes it was good to get subtle revenge.

--

"Twelve out of twenty people make a joke about it. Why the fuck didn't you tell me you could see the damned socks when I sat down?"

Naruto shrugged, "Didn't seem that important, to be honest."

Sakura rubbed her head. "Eight out of twenty people were women. All the men made a joke."

Naruto shrugged again. "Not my problem is it?"

Sakura kicked her shoes off and pulled her trousers up, revealing the neon pink socks.

"Okay, next time you have an important presentation, I'll make you wear these atrocities!"

A pink sock was flung at Naruto's face and he wrinkled his nose on sheer principle. After annoying Sakura, he took the fabric in his hands and looked at the offending design. A grinning donkey was stitched in the socks' ankle, above which text sat. Naruto looked from a furious Sakura, down to the sock and back again, a grin forming.

He read the text aloud, "Nice Ass, Sakura."

She didn't cushion the blow to his arm this time.

**.**

Naruto whistled as he exited the office, briefcase in hand and socks in the other. Sakura had refused to have anything more to do with them and Naruto had enjoyed showing them around the office. Apparently it was only Sakura who didn't like them.

A jingle of keys caught his attention and Naruto saw the man who he had seen in the shop earlier.

"Thanks for the socks," Naruto said by a way of introduction. The man turned round, surprise on his face. The keys jingled again.

"You're welcome." The man pocketed the keys. "I'm Itachi, helping out a friend by covering their shift today. Apparently you can't pick when you go into labour and the husband decides he wants to be there."

Naruto chuckled as Itachi grinned.

"I'm Naruto." Itachi nodded and his eyes flickered to the socks.

"I thought they might be appropriate," Naruto offered, eyes flickering over Itachi's body quickly.

"They sound like a good place to start, but perhaps coffee first?"

Itachi set off first and Naruto took a moment to consider a simple fact.

"Nice Ass."

Itachi laughed.

**.**

**Notes:**

Yes it's silly. Yes it's short.

These socks really do exist!

This one is dedicated to **Akito10022**! I hope you enjoyed it :)

Thank you for all of the reviews and support so far too.


	30. Rapacious

**Summary: **Naruto thinks, in an afternoon, of a love that remained his own.

**World Status: **Canon with additions.

**Pairings: **ItaNaru (suggestive/onesided)

**Rapacious**

**.**

**(Grasping; Greedy)  
.**

**30/01/10**

**.**

I was greedy. I have long accepted that, but it doesn't mean other people have to. I want things that I can't have, like getting Sasuke to come back to Konoha, restoring peace to the world and getting everyone to view me as Naruto and not the Kyuubi. Sasuke doesn't want to come back, peace can never be fully achieved and even if everyone I know thinks of me as Naruto, my reputation as a Jinchuuriki preceeds me. Even after they know me as Naruto, they'll know me as a Jinchuuriki.

These things don't tend to bother me as much. It's what comes with growing up, acceptance.

I'm still greedy. I know that much, because I wouldn't have changed anything that happened, except the outcome. That's what happens when you're greedy, all you want is more, more, more. You can't keep taking more, though. We learn it the hard way.

I don't know when the greed started, but it had to be somewhere between leaving Konoha with Jiraiya and watching him walk away for the last time.

It was a simple urge at first, a 'I want to see the full power' kind of urge. Jiraiya allowed me a few months to explore the land, giving me an emergency way to contact him. We were in little towns, hardly full of dangers, but he wanted to be sure. I was greedy then too; I wouldn't let him nt let me go.

In those few months I spent every inch of my waking days trying to find him, tracking every single tiny thing I could think of that may or may not actually be connected to him. It worked, or so I thought, in the end.

If it hadn't been for the greed, the fact that I needed to see him and the fact that I needed, wanted, him, I would have given up years before that. I probably would have dismissed the whole thing when the plan formed.

But I'm not that good. I'm selfish and greedy. So I indulged myself.

And he came.

I felt like an idiot then too. He looked amazingly calm, almost as if he knew everything. I'd assumed I'd been careful, covering up an evidence of my activities and masking the fact I was looking for him, but he knew anyway. It was one of the things I cherished with him.

I followed him around, like a lost puppy. He never said anything in those moments, merely looked at me with his dark eyes before dismissing me. It took three days before I realised he had accepted me following him, when he split a piece of bread with me.

Simple gestures are the ones that often mean the most. Jiraiya knew where I was (or at least that I was safe) and I was free to follow my new-found obsession around with his permission.

It lasted until I could no longer put off meeting back with Jiraiya. I left without a word, though I suspect he knew exacly where I was going. We were back off to Konoha the next day - Jiraiya and I - and I thought nothing of my greed for a while.

Until I saw him again. And again. And again.

Each time I faced him I had to pretend that I was a selfless person, could easily give up the things I desperately wanted to grasp and clutch to my chest.

I wanted him, so much.

"I hope the time comes that you never have to use it."

I remember those words. They accompanied the bird shoved down my throat, an illusion, but it didn't matter that it was supposed to be an illusion because it still hurt as if a real bird was forcing its way down my throat. The scratch of feathers reminded me of a time I had caught an injured bird, which had in turn made me think of him.

All my thoughts seemed to end up with one of the Uchihas. Most of them gravitated towards Sasuke (when would I get him back, where would he be right now, how could I do this, why, where, how, when...), but the most private, the special ones, I kept for Itachi.

I don't know the boundary between obsession and love. I love ramen and I obsess over ramen. I love my team and I obsess over them, making sure they're happy as can be when I watch them unaware. I love training and I obsess over that, always having to get better.

I guess I obsess over Itachi because I love him then.

He walked away a moment after speaking. There were no emotions on his face, perhaps he was incapable but my greedy, grasping side needs to think that it's because otherwise it would be too hard for him to turn away and leave.

When I had been around him, ages ago, he stayed at a small cabin. The greed would never be satisfied (it had lurched about when the news of Itachi's death was delivered, howling inside of me and bubbling over with rage), but I could attempt to abate the feeling from consuming me.

There was a time I had considered the greed to be a full part of me. It separated from me the moment they told us of Itachi's death. I wasn't supposed to obsess over him. No one ever knew I spent time with him (though I think Jiraiya maybe had suspicions, but he was dead too) and no one ever needed to know.

But the greed hurt. It hurt so much that I'd never see Itachi again, never look up to see his broad shoulders blocking the sun from my face as we walked, never stared at me over a meal with the quiet, analysing gaze...

The greed would never tell him how I felt. How it felt.

The door to his cabin was unlocked and I walked in, hit with the smell of pinewood, smoke and Itachi. I remembered every moment I'd spent with him when the smells hit me. It took a second to remember them all, blurring into one face at the end, and my vision hazed a little.

It was the greed that was crying, of course.

I walked around the room, noticing the unmade bed (why bother when you're living alone and assume to be back later?), the hamper full of clothes that would never be washed, the simple things of Itachi's life that would never be part of Itachi's life anymore.

They were inanimate objects. No one even knew they existed here except me.

There was a small writing desk and ontop a key sat, black and bulging, as if it had eaten a beetle. I placed the key in the desk drawer and pulled out a stack of papers.

_'Dear Naruto...'_

Flipping through the stack I noticed it was a continuation, one long letter addressed to me. I read then, the greed quietening down to read with me. It grew dark and then light again, but neither of us noticed.

The last page was unfinished, the last sentence half-formed in Itachi's curled script. It was a stupid sentence, him talking about something irrelevant, such as the weather or what food he was going to eat. I forget now exactly what it was about, but it was something trivial.

It summed him up completely. Half a sentence that would never be finished, just how Itachi would never live his complete life.

The letter had been to me, though, and it summed up the times we had spent together. I don't know if Itachi intended to give it to me or he intended me to find it... but I took it home.

Time passes and some days the greed becomes more than just itself and takes over me. Those days I'll stare at Itachi's 'Dear Naruto' letter and think about the millions of reasons the greed exists.

Other days I can ignore it as it sleeps in my belly, until something stupid (like the shape of a stick or the way one of my friends says something) reminds me of Itachi. Then the greed wakes up and I turn away, pretending that everything is fine and the greed doesn't exist.

Most days I'm fine. I can think about what the next day will bring and what I'll have for dinner and no greed will well up. I can go on missions and end them happily, joking with my friends and, if it's a particularly good day, make a suggestive quip to a friend. It's a joke, but I wouldn't be able to do it with the greed.

Every night, though, I know something that I try to keep hidden from everyone else. Nothing ever happened between Itachi and myself, unless you count me following him and him writing a letter to me, but it doesn't stop the fact that I'm greedy. I want more of Itachi, regardless of the amount of time that passes since he died.

I know I should move on. I know it's possible, but I'm greedy.

It's every night I know that my selfish greed is, in fact, love. And I'm not ready to give that up just yet.

**.**

**Notes:**

Perhaps it's a little sadder, but I have to get through these! Plus I want a diverse range of stories!

Thank you for all of the reviews so far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	31. Penchant

**Summary: **All Naruto really wants is a bath and all Itachi (secretly) wants is a pet.

**World Status:** Ninja-verse but not canon.

**Pairing:** ItaNaru

**Penchant**

**.**

**(A Strong Liking)**

**.**

**31/01/10**

**.**

It had been, overall, a quiet evening at home. Naruto had come back from a mission not long ago and so spent the first two hours with Itachi, catching up on lost time. After the first couple of hours, Naruto proclaimed that he needed a bath and Itachi, ever the kind hearted, drew one for him.

Naruto smiled and left to sink into bubbles with a kiss to Itachi's cheek, pausing momentarily to watch as his partner made his way to the kitchen.

He was smiling as he stepped into the bubbles - because every manly-man had to have bubbles, who cares what other people think? - and sunk down into the water, sighing as his muscles relaxed fully from hours of walking during a mission.

Of course, his sanctity was shattered the moment he looked up. A sinking feeling dug deep in his belly and Naruto shuffled uncomfortably splashes of water falling on the ground as they escaped the bath. It had been such a good bath, too.

Naruto's eyes kept a track of the ceiling as he moved his shoulders closer to the bathroom door.

"Itachi?" He called out, half-whispering. Itachi took a moment to reply and Naruto realised he must have walked over to the door in that time.

"Yes Naruto?"

Naruto's hands were slippery on the door handle and he swallowed heavily. "I need you in here right now."

Now, to say that Itachi's interest wasn't piqued would be an understatement. He could, of course, remember the first time Naruto had said that, and so arched an eyebrow and smirked, opening the door to the bathroom.

Only to find a completely different scene. Naruto was hovering in the corner, a look of pure terror or his face as his eyes remained fixed to the ceiling. Itachi followed Naruto's look and shook his head at the sight.

On a little web sat a black spider, hardly bigger than a watermelon seed. Its long legs were lazily walking along the web, inspecting its catches for the day.

"Get rid of it." Naruto's voice was hard, very different to any other voice. Itachi had named it 'The Spider Voice'. It was an odd thing, of all things to be scared of, spiders did it for Naruto. Well, ghosts did too and, Itachi supposed, so did the ghosts of spiders... but for a man who had a high professional career in being a ninja, it was just very odd.

"He's not doing any harm, Naruto," Itachi tried to reason, as he did every time there was a spider in the house. Itachi took a strong liking to spiders, preferring them to flies. Naruto failed to see this logic, staring at the legs of spiders and shuddering.

"But look at it! it's just so freaky and get it out!"

Itachi sighed, knowing that he'd give in to Naruto at some point. With a resigned dip of the shoulders, Itachi made his way back to the kitchen, intent on grabbing an empty jar and releasing the spider outside as opposed to killing it. He may not win against the spider staying in the house, but he didn't have to kill it at least.

The spider wasn't too pleased at being evicted, but there was little it could do as Itachi (Naruto in tow after dressing rapidly) exited their home and went to the nearby park. Naruto stood as far back as he could while Itachi opened the jar, the long-legged spider tumbling out and scutting into the grass quickly.

"Cats eat spiders," Naruto suddenly said as they were making their way back. "I like cats."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You want a cat?"

Naruto nodded, smiling. "Maybe then you won't be so sad when we let a spider go. Cats make better pets."

Itachi chuckled, kissing Naruto. He may like the spiders, but he liked Naruto a lot more. Now they just had to agree on a name for the cat.

**.**

**Notes:**

Oops. Been a bit of a long time hasn't it? And this is very short. Double oops.

On the plus side, I know what I'll be doing for the next lot!

Thank you for all your reviews!


	32. Mondegreen

**Summary: **Open mic night should be full of idiots singing. It was a given. Naruto hadn't placed himself in that equation however.

**World Status: **Very much AU

**Pairings: **ItaNaru

This is for **teehee **as a present! Have a proper birthday present from me!

**Mondegreen**

**.**

**(A Word or Phrase Resulting From a Misinterpretation, as in Misheard Lyrics)**

**.**

**01/02/10**

**.**

Naruto had never considered going to an open mic night before. It had always seemed a bit idiotic, standing in front of all those people singing to a terrible old song and blundering over the notes. Of course, that didn't mean that he'd never go to one, which he had been forced to.

"We need another person Naruto!" Sakura had whined, swinging their entwined arms. Naruto had looked around at the other girls. It would have been the desired situation for most men... except Naruto preferred the 'less fair' gender.

"But it's a girl's evening out!" Naruto had protested, trying to wrench his arm from the harpy's grip. Sakura had, of course, just looked at the others and they had latched onto him as well.

"We need a protector. What if someone tries to..." Sakura had trailed off, looking away with a furrowed brow. She was acting worried, of course (because Sakura could pack a mean punch), but it brought Naruto's protective instincts to the front.

"Well they'll have to go through me first!" Naruto had pledged, realising too late he'd been duped into accompanying the girls to the open mic night.

It hadn't started off to bad when they got there. Quite a few people they knew were there (it was, after all, half-price Thursday where students were charged half price for drinks) and quite a few people looked as if they were having a very good time. The singer on the makeshift platform was pretty average, warbling on a few notes, but still sounding alright.

Ino was the first to order a round, smiling at the bartender and pressing her clevage over the bar. He leered, smiling at the blonde and 'accidentally' forgetting to charge her for her own drink. Girls were useful for something, really, Naruto mused.

"So, who's going to sing first?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not me. Theres no way I'm getting up there to humiliate myself."

An evil glint appeared in Tenten's eyes as she slug an arm over the quiet Hinata. "Oh really? Not even if Uchiha Sasuke gets up and sings?"

Naruto followed her gesturing hand over to where, as she'd said, Uchiha Sasuke sat with a group of people. Naruto's eyes narrowed, he'd been friends with Sasuke when they were younger, best friends, until the dark haired bastard had decided to go to boarding school and come back with new friends and a holier-than-thou attitude. Naruto had been hurt over Sasuke's dismissal of their friendship when he exclaimed to his new friends that he could never be seen with an idiot like Naruto.

"If he gets up and sings I'll kill him." Naruto's hand tightened round his drink and his eyes narrowed, still focused on the table.

"No you won't," Sakura murmured, resting her head on Naruto's shoulder for a moment. Like Naruto, she had been friends with Sasuke before he prick-ified. It hurt to see him hanging around with a 'new crowd' that included a slobbering she-male.

(Well, Karin wasn't that bad on her own, really, and she could be quite pretty, but when Sasuke was around it was a completely different story.)

Naruto was still watching as a tall man left the table, dark hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He casually ruffled Sasuke's hair, causing a rumble of laughter at the table and Sasuke to try and smooth his hair down again, frowing. It was amazing how Naruto could still read Sasuke's emotions, even from this distance and after so much time apart.

The man who had stood up was stunning and it took a moment for Naruto to place him as Sasuke's brother, Itachi. Naruto wasn't about to beat around the bush when admitting that Itachi was part of his reason for coming out; the man was the sexiest he'd ever known and also gay to boot. Naruto had walked in on a party once and seen two of Itachi's friends snogging in the corner. Naruto had stumbled over his words, retreating immediately, stunned to find himself aroused.

So yes. He had Uchiha Itachi to thank for being truthful to himself.

"Oi, Naruto!" Tenten waved a hand in his face, shoving her empty glass in his direction. "Another round, your turn!"

Naruto dutifully got up, wincing as the performer of the moment attempted a high pitched note. It was painful and winces made their way around the room.

"Another round please," Naruto said to the bartender. He glanced at their table, noting who was there, and nodded, pouring the correct drinks. Again, it helped to push clevage to be remembered by the barkeep.

"Naruto-kun?" A deep voice sounded by Naruto's right and he turned round, a dazzling smile in place to greet Itachi.

"Been a long time eh?"

Itachi nodded. "It's a shame Sasuke decided to change company. I found myself missing you."

Naruto looked up to Itachi through strands of hair, sensing only sincerity (sexy, seductive sincerity) in the older man's tone. Naruto smiled again.

"You know how it is. Once one becomes a bastard, it's a matter of hitting them around the head until the nastyness goes away. Unfortunately it seems our Sasuke has more bastard in him than most."

Itachi nodded, taking a sip of the drink he'd ordered. Naruto handed over some notes to the barkeep and frowned at the amount of drinks he had to take back.

"I'll help," Itachi offered, picking up one of the drinks. Naruto thanked him, allowing Itachi to follow him back to the table.

The girls, of course, perked up at once. Sakura had delayed none in telling the others in Sasuke's gorgeous brother ages ago, stating she'd miss that most of all. She wouldn't, at least not the most.

Itachi decided to sit with them for a bit, conversing a little with Sakura, but mainly focusing on Naruto. Naruto had decided that tonight he'd be snagging his claws into Itachi, but was very aware that this thought was reciprocated.

"Hey, Naruto! Go sing!"

They must have been on their fifth or sixth round by now and the girls were becoming a little too confident. Naruto chuckled, standing and pulling Sakura up with him. He twirled her once before bending down to kiss Itachi's cheek. After, barely having time to register what exacty he'd done, they (Naruto and Sakura) had stumbled up to the music controller.

"Oh let's do that one Naruto, please!" While they weren't drunk, Sakura was certainly giggly and Naruto was trying to block out the fact that he had just kissed Itachi... and then run away. He absently nodded as someone left the stage, allowing for Naruto and Sakura to perform their duet.

The first thing Naruto noticed was the way Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Obviously he hadn't noticed them, yet the rest of Sasuke's table cheered. Aside from Karin, the rest of the group were Itachi's friends and Naruto wiggled his fingers in reply. Apparently they could remember him.

The music started up and Sakura was smiling, holding a microphone. Another one was suddenly shoved in Naruto's hands and he began mumbling the song, not really knowing the words.

Everything was fine and Naruto was getting away with not singing until Sakura suddenly looked at him, her green eyes dancing in amusement.

"You ready?"

There was a pause in the beat and Naruto knew it was his line. He knew this song, sung it in his bedroom with Sakura before, and the words were simple. A little odd, but simple.

"I've got a sexy back!"

Naruto paused, Sakura taking over instantly. He hadn't said the right words had he? Naruto mumbled along with the rest of the song, swinging his arms uselessly as Sakura finished. The crowd cheered and Sakura dragged him from the stage.

"I got the words wrong," Naruto stated, face downcast. He prided himself on his memory yet he'd got the bloody words wrong.

"So what Naruto! No one cares."

Naruto frowned. "I do though."

It was a trivial thing to be annoyed about, but if someone had notice then Naruto could have looked like an idiot. Even more than he felt. Plus Sasuke was watching and he needed to prove to the stupid-head that he didn't need him.

Mucking up lyrics wasn't supposed to happen.

"So," a voice murmured, sending shudders down Naruto's spine. He turned to the smirking face of Itachi, "You have a sexy back?"

Naruto flushed then. Someone had caught on his slip and that someone had been Itachi.

"Well, may I see for myself?"

It was a proposition. Itachi was actually asking..?

Naruto smiled. "I'll let you whip me is I misbehave."

Itachi chuckled, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist and drawing him out of the pub. Naruto tilted his head back, his own laughter joining Itachi's in the night's air. It wasn't too far back to Naruto's flat and he was looking forward to showing off his sexy back to Itachi.

Perhaps getting the words wrong wasn't a bad thing after all. Especially where one Uchiha Itachi was concerned.

**.**

**Notes:**

Song: Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake.

I debated on what song to use, but this seemed the one that would lead the best to them actually doing something. So there we go!

Thank you for all of the lovely reviews!


	33. Gelid

**Summary: **Marriage, a house, raising something then getting old with the person you love. First box checked, now for the second.

**World Status:** Very much AU

**Pairings:** ItaNaru

**Gelid**

**.**

**(Extremely Cold; Icy)**

**.**

**02/02/10**

**.**

Married life was supposed to be peaceful, an anti-climax to the rush of a new relationship, a dimmer to the flame of passion, changing it to an ever-strong flame of love, and a dampner of that new 'exiting' feeling that left you somewhat unsatisfied after. It was the time for true love, time for comfort to settle fully, like a bird nesting, and time to take pleasure in each other and vows.

After the ceremony, life was laid out. You got a house, raised something (plants, animals, children, germs, it really depended on your abilities and outlook on life) and slowly slipped one foot in the grave, content to spend the rest of your life with _that one special person_.

At least, it should be that simple.

"And _who _was the one who insisted we get this house? Because it sure as hell wasn't me." The voice was deep, clearly irritated, and bounced off of the walls surrounding the two men.

Naruto turned round, glaring at his partner. He threw his hands in the air before deciding against it and wrapping them round himself again.

"When I asked you to get the heating done, I meant before winter! Jesus, Itachi, you'd think you've never heard of central heating."

Moving into a new house was never quite that simple. It had been a summers day when Itachi had come home to their flat, papers in hand, and said that Naruto finally had his wish. The old house they had been looking at had gone through to them and all that needed to be done now was the signing of deeds and key exchange.

Naruto had been ecstatic. He had proclaimed it a perfect house from the beginning, stating that it was The One. Itachi had caved in at once, when Naruto had simply asked. There was little resistance for the (former) mighty Uchiha Itachi when it came to Uzumaki Naruto, and the deeds had been signed and confirmed that week.

The room Naruto choose for their bedroom had a high, arched ceiling and one ornate window. The wardrobe was built into the wall, covered with curtains as Naruto didn't want the trouble of measuring for wooden doors to be put in. The ceiling was crooked at that point, something that Naruto called character and Itachi called demolition predictions.

They had spent a blissful few months in their new home, enjoying the fresh smell of air wafting through a previously unhabitated house, the new lick of paint they had applied to all walls, the way the conservatory's doors (an extension of course) opened out onto the patio and to the wilderness of a garden that Naruto had been itching to tackle.

These were what Itachi liked to think of as the golden months, before winter hit with a snarl. The summer had made them all forget the cold, made Naruto forget that yes, he ownded jumpers that thick because it really did that cold and made Itachi forget that he needed to restock on hot chocolate, because... well, just in case.

The winter had hit them hard, snow curling on the stone garden path and frosting over the roses Naruto had been fascinated by weeks earlier. Jack Frost left behind a trail of silver and glitter, and while beautiful, there was little the pair had to enjoy.

Because, as Itachi had gently pointed out when Naruto had first asked to buy the house, it was really old. It was crooked in places, cracks where the architecture of original building met carefully constructed extensions, because a house like this had rooted to the earth and literally moved with it. Cracks appeared around old window panes, little smiles as if tiny creatures stood outside, looking in.

There was no doubt it was a beautiful house, perfect with a little work, but that little work came at a price. The original house was listed, which meant that any building work that needed to happen had to be approved by the local authorities before being undertaken. And that took a lot of time.

"Why the hell did you let me buy this shitty house?" Naruto grumbled, snuggling deeper into the sleeping bag he was cocooned in. They were holed up in bed, a fortress of blankets, throws, covers, duvets, pillows, anything that was material and warm surrounding them.

Even so, Naruto was convinced he had frostbite on at least one of his toes, something Itachi had taken note of approximately an hour ago, during one (of many) of Naruto's rants.

"Because you liked the roses," Itachi replied calmly, knowing that if he moaned about it too, nothing would ever look better again. "And because it is a beautiful house."

Naruto shifted, causing a slight opening in the covers and frigid air to hit what little bare skin was showing under the covers - and under three pairs of pyjamas, gloves, woolen and ski socks and a hat. Itachi froze, waiting for the sharp cold to subside and watched as Naruto stood, throwing the covers away.

"Are you mad?" Itachi's voice was incredulous. You could see your breath in this room and Naruto was evacuating his sleeping bag? They had made a toilet pledge; if one went to the toilet they would have to burrow out, not throw the covers off. This was treason!

"Oh hold your horses Itachi," Naruto replied, moonlight peeking through the curtain bouncing of his face to reveal a frown.

Itachi then felt ice cold hands tugging at his sleeping bag, unzipping the little silver zip. Trying to move back, Itachi realised resistance was futile. Naruto would carry on doing this, but the longer he was out in the Arctic conditions, the more damage would be done (either to his body or to Itachi's sanity... and it was most likely the latter).

After a while of fumbling and a lot of cold air seeping into their fortress, Naruto shuffled with the sleeping bags again, the sound of a zip drawing Itachi's attention.

"All done," Naruto said, sounding a lot closer than he had before.

That was when Itachi realised his toes were just touching another cold pair, the two sets of feet half-numb from the cold. Naruto had joined their sleeping bags before piling on the covers once more, snuggling into their shared warmth now.

"Maybe we wont need that central heating then," Itachi quipped, a smirk on his lips.

"Maybe I'll find a bee's nest and leave it somewhere... maybe your office?" Naruto replied, his voice lowering as sleep began to (finally) take hold.

"Well, we wouldn't want that would we?" Itachi replied, wrapping his arms around Naruto.

**.**

**Notes:**

Don't believe some houses in this day and age don't have central heating? Come to my house. No heating, crappy building work on the extension (not done by us) and wearing a lot of clothes in the winter. You really _can _see your breath in the dark...

Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this one.


	34. Aubade

**Summary: **Locked away in a tower for the deeds of his ancestors, Naruto doesn't think a prince is coming to save him.

**World Status: **Fairytale land!

**Pairings: **ItaNaru.

Dedicated to **cutsycat **

**Aubade.**

**.**

**(A Song Greeting the Dawn)**

**.**

**03/02/10**

**.**

Lying back in bed on a summer's day couldn't be beaten by any other feeling. Naruto's toes curled as sunlight pooled on his sheets and he smiled as he opened his eyes, waking to the sound of birdsong and the warmth of the sun.

It had been years since Naruto had been out of this room, contained to a tower for something his relatives did years before, a punishment on the firstborn son of the remaining family. While there were many witches and wizards who had taken pledges towards the Leaf Kingdom, many still remained unknown in intent, and it was these magicians who had the authority still to curse generations of families in punishments.

The tower Naruto was in was made of a grey stone, cold to live in and simply miserable on a rainy day. The only time the tower could be considered habitable to Naruto was when the sun shone against the stone, peeking through the single, barred window in Naruto's room. His room was large, spanning the top of the tower, with one door - leading to steps that exited the tower - a bed, a chest of drawers, a mirror, bathroom facilities and a multitude of children's toys. Naruto had been raised in this tower, after all.

The most prized possessions to Naruto, however, were the books that his witch had supplied. They ranged from picture stories to thick novels, centred around fairytales and enchanted lore. Naruto had spent years tracing the words, after the witch had begrudgingly taught him to read, and imagining what the characters looked like.

Naruto had never seen anyone but the witch in his life after all. He could only guess what an ox looked like in real life (the images in books were hand drawn after all) and couldn't imagine some of the wild animals that were described in a few of the novels.

Naruto rose from the bed, shorts clinging to his thighs as he walked over to the window. He's have to ask the witch for new clothing soon, his was getting a little small.

Despite the bars preventing Naruto from escaping (not that he hadn't tried once, something the witch had punished him for deeply and he still bore the scars), he was able to slide the glass up, able to feel the breeze on his cheeks and enjoy the mere hint of freedom.

If Naruto could, there was no doubt he'd escape. The fact was he was contained here to punish his relatives. He was condemmed until a prince on a noble steed rode up, broke into the tower and whisked him away. At least, that was how it was in the fairy tales.

Naruto spun back around, looking to the chest of drawers he substituted for a desk. Papers were strewn on top of the wood, drawings and paintings that Naruto had conjured deep from his mind. While he may not have seen what a lion looked like, it didn't prevent him from applying artistic license to the images of them he had seen, adopting his own style. These drawings were the only thing that kept Naruto sane inside of this tower and they had become precious to him.

The rest of the day was spent between drawing, painting and looking out of thew window, down at the rolling hills and green forests. There would be no prince riding up for Naruto as the land the tower sat on was deep in his witch's territory. To cross onto any un-pledged magician's territory would invoke a curse upon you, but to go so deep into their territory was practical suicide.

Naruto knew this and he had yet to leave the tower. It was obvious no one would come for him.

**.**

It was dawn and Naruto started, sitting up slowly in his bed. Something had disturbed him from sleep, but he was unsure exactly what it was. Weak sunlight shone into the room, bouncing off of the mirror and casting odd patches of light on the floor.

Watching the patches of light with sleepy eyes, Naruto was startled fully awake as a shadow moved across them. Never in the sixteen years he had been in the tower had an animal, even a spider, been in his room. He had seen plenty of them from his window, but none had breeched the witch's keep. Naruto knew this meant something was outside of the window.

Quietly, even though there was no need to be quiet, Naruto crept from his bed to the window. The birdsong of the morning was beginning, trills and twitters building in the woods around them, but there was something missplaced, something that Naruto had never heard before.

The call was rough, almost grating, and loud. Pushing the glass upwards, Naruto could heard the noise with greater clarity and was fascinated by the difference it presented. So used to chaffinch and blackbird twitters, Naruto found the almost-bark of this bird highly interesting. It was a deep black bird, large with sturdy legs. Aside from the migrating geese and the occasional heron, Naruto had never seen a bird this large before. While it was hardly _big, _it was larger than the common birds he had seen, even the wood pigeons.

"Hello," Naruto greeted, looking at the dark coloured beak and wondering if he could touch the bird. He'd stroked a few smaller birds before, but they'd been reluctant to remain around the odd human, fluttering away as soon as his fingers grazed their feathers. Naruto knew birds were soft, but the feathers to this one looked softer still.

A rough caw released from the bird's beak, echoing around them. Naruto's fingers slowly moved to the bird, making sure that the inky eyes could see exactly what he was doing, and that he meant no harm.

As Naruto had imagined, the feathers were softer than any he had felt before. Instead of flying off, the bird remained, hopping closer to the bars and pressing the curved end of its beak to the metal, almost as if asking about why Naruto was locked away.

So Naruto began to tell him, speaking to this strange bird while his fingers ran over its feathered body. For someone who was starved of contact, Naruto found peace in this bird, almost as if it contained all the answers.

Suddenly, the bird let out another grating call, pushing away from Naruto with an urgency that scared Naruto. The bird was gone moments later and Naruto felt an emptiness grip his insides.

At least, that was until the door to his room opened, revealing the witch with his provisions for the day. She gave him an ugly smirk and Naruto then realised exaclty how long he had been speaking to the bird - it was well over a few hours. The bird had saved Naruto some punishment by flying away, keeping the witch to believe Naruto was suffering in this imprisonment.

**.**

The routine of the dark bird visiting from dawn and leaving when the witch turned up continued for days, Naruto waking before the bird's call now and greeting the creature with a smile. It was a rare luxury in this tower, to have found a friend, and Naruto felt emotions he had only read about creeping inside of him.

Today was different, however, as the raven had a package tied around its leg. Naruto had read many fairytales of small packages delivered and felt excitement bubble inside of his chest. Could someone be sending the bird to him in an effort of rescue?

The bird pushed the small package through the bars of the window and into Naruto's waiting hand. He fiddled with the thin ribbon for a moment before opening the box to reveal a small handful of berries. A card sat atop the woodland berries and Naruto took it in his hands. It was small, around half the side of his palm, and he took care opening it.

"From the Woodland Tribes, an elderberry for luck and a gooseberry to restore balance," Naruto read aloud, looking to the bird with a frown.

The stories of the Woodland Tribes were great, yet Naruto had only believed them to be a myth, one of his fairytales. They were said to be a tribe of unaligned magicians, yet they helped whoever was in need. Was this bird sent from them? Did they want to help Naruto?

Naruto tucked the package into the casing of his pillow, determined that the witch wouldn't steal them away. These could be his only chance to escape and he was not going to let her know about it.

"Tomorrow," Naruto whispered to the bird, knowing it was too late now. Tomorrow he'd do whatever it took to escape this place and be free much like the bird he had befriended.

**.**

The witch wasn't due in the tower for a few hours and Naruto got out of bed, glancing around his room. There was nothing here that he wished to take, only drawings he could recreate and clothes that were never really his were the ornaments that decorated this room. His bird was at the window, eyes peering in expectantly.

Naruto looked at the box in his hands, nervous for what might happen. What did it mean exactly when it said an elderberry for luck? Would he become powerful, being able to outmatch even his witch? There was only one way to find out, and Naruto was sick of being caged in this tower.

Standing by the window, Naruto placed the box on the ledge and took an elderberry into his mouth. He swallowed it quickly, wincing as it slid down his throat.

The effect was instant. Naruto felt his body shifting and he looked down, seeing the ground approaching rapidly. At the last moment he grabbed onto the window ledge, shrinking into a miniature-sized Naruto and dangling above the ground. If he was to let go, he'd probably die from the fall.

The bird cawed, flapping its wings in something akin to worry. Naruto smiled, even though the bird couldn't see him, and began to pull himself up, muscles straining with the effort. Eventually he sat on the ledge, small enough to pass easily between bars. The box was about half of his size and Naruto wondered how he'd keep it with him.

Or, for that matter, what he did now he could get out.

That question was easily answered, however, when the bird turned, like he had so many times before. Naruto knew that his bird would be taking flight soon and felt saddened. Was the bird to abandon him now?

Instead of leaving, however, beady eyes looked round to Naruto, questioning him. It was then that Naruto realised he had the means to escape, standing larger than him and waiting patiently. His prince was not a knight on a steed, but an inky black bird, taking to the skies as opposed to trekking the lands.

It was difficult to climb on the birds back, but Naruto managed it. By this time the sun was past dawning and Naruto knew the witch would be here soon. He seated himself at the juncture where the bird's wings met his back and gripped onto dark feathers, praying he'd stay on.

The bird's body tensed and Naruto was pushed down, air escaping him in a panicked moment. With an awkward moment of flapping and uncomfortable seating, where Naruto bounced up and down uncomfortably, the bird managed to grab the box in its talons and spin round again, flying away from the tower and up into the sky.

For an escape, it was amazing. The ground was further away than it had ever been and Naruto could only just stop himself from sliding off in amazement. Even so, his mouth hung open in amazement of everything he could see.

Eventually Naruto began to tire, from the combined effort of so many new things and the escape from the tower. He felt himself slipping slightly into sleep, lulled by the smooth rocking of the bird as he flew through the land. Just before he slipped into sleep, however, Naruto felt himself relax, slipping from the smooth feathers into the darkening below. A surprised caw escaped his friend, but Naruto was too tired to care and smiled, thanking the bird silently for letting him escape.

**.**

When Naruto awoke, he was in a dark cave. It was strangely shaped, almost as if someone had carved it and there were odd patterns on the walls. It took a moment for Naruto to remember his new size (and the subsequent escape from the tower) and realised that this was a hollowed part of a tree trunk.

His bird was next to him, eyes closed for once and breathing smooth. Naruto realised that he must still be asleep so moved over to look out of the tree. He looked down and saw, in amazement, a group of people around a fire.

They looked like giants. Naruto looked back, checking the tree trunk cave for his package (the gooseberries were said to restore balance and surely that meant they returned him to his proper size) and located it next to the bird.

"Itachi should be awake soon," one of the people said, stretching tall as he spoke. Naruto watched as the man stood, extremely tall, and walked over to a wrapped object. He touched the handle of it once and it glowed. "Yeah, Samehada says he'll be up in a few minutes."

These people were part of the Woodland Tribe, they had to be. Magicians were few and far between, yet Naruto could tell these people were all magical. The tall man had just used a device to predict the future (be it a very small prediction), but it was still incredibly important. Kingdoms would kill to have magicians that used their power with such ease and grace.

Behind him, Naruto saw the bird stir. The bird opened his eyes, snapped his head around to look for Naruto and then give out a weak caw when he located him. Naruto smiled, walking to his friend and stroking his head gently. Naruto's hands were so small now that he could easily cover the dark eyes.

The bird signalled for Naruto to get on again and he did, mounting the bird more quickly than he had before. They left the tree hollow in a dart, the bird finally unfurling his wings when they were free of the tree. The group didn't stir, as Naruto had expected, and the bird guided them down until they were on the ground, close to the only woman in the group.

"Welcome home Itachi," she greeted, bending down with a smile. The bird bobbed up and down and Naruto wobbled on his back.

"And hello Naruto-kun," she said, holding her hand out to Naruto. Instead of shaking her hand, Naruto shook one of her fingers, unsure how exactly she knew him.

Naruto watched one of the members of the group stand and move over to the tree hollow, plucking the box of berries from where they had been left. The man then moved back to the circle, approaching Naruto and his bird and setting the box down.

"You'll most likely feel more comfortable at your original height," the orange haired man muttered, stepping away from Naruto.

Eating the gooseberry was a little more difficult than the elderberry had been. For one, it was larger than Naruto had expected and took a few bites to fully get into it. Once the whole berry had been eaten, though, Naruto felt the change and the world began to shrink as he grew to his original height.

"There we go," the woman said and Naruto was able to look into her eyes. He nodded, unsure, before looking to his bird.

In the exact place where his bird had been, a dark haired man stood, an unsure expression on his face and a guarded look in his eyes. His bird wasn't a bird all along, he was one of the Tribe of magicians and had purposefully come to save Naruto.

"My name is Itachi," he introduced himself politely, bowing his head in respect. "We have been searching for you for a long time."

Naruto looked around the group, wondering if this was really true. What importance did he have to them? He saw smiles and nods all around and heard the tall man's statement.

"Some have been searching for a very long time," and it was followed by a few titters. Naruto didn't quite understand, but he had a feeling it related to Itachi.

Itachi coughed gently, drawing Naruto's attention to him and gestured for them to talk in private. Naruto listened as Itachi explained why he had joined the Tribe in the first place and why he had sought Naruto out.

"Your family are the rulers of the Leaf Kingdom. The witch holding you hostage held a grudge against your family and decided to punish you, the heir to the throne, for their past mistakes. Your parents have been searching for you ever since, yet they have been unsuccessful. I belonged to an elite organisation in their kingdom before I joined the Tribe and I had pledged to find you, to bring you home."

Naruto wanted to reach out to the man before him, but something held him back. No one made him feel like Itachi did and while he didn't have that much experience with others, there was something different with Itachi.

"I'll take you home tomorrow," Itachi promised, taking a step towards Naruto and taking his hand.

Naruto smiled, confident that Itachi wouldn't abandon him.

**.**

The Crown Prince Naruto returned to the Kingdom of the Leaf three days after he escaped. The ruling King and Queen were overjoyed to see their son and grateful to the former member of their elite forces for rescuing Naruto.

The Tribe in the forest had paid them a hearty farewell, people Naruto didn't even know coming to wish him luck on his journey. The Akatsuki - the Tribe Itachi had been part of - had passed word on of Naruto's return and many had been curious.

As he was leaving Kisame - the tall man - had passed Naruto the box of berries, saying that they would come in handy at some point. Naruto had thanked him and left, hand-in-hand with Itachi.

Ten nights after they had arrived back in the Leaf Kingdom, Naruto turned to Itachi in their room and showed him the box. The smiled, kissed once, and waited for the dawn to rise.

As the birds began to sing around them, Naruto sat astride a raven of black ink, hands buried in Itachi's feathers as they welcomed the morning in their own special way.

**.**

**Notes:**

I would have made it longer... only these aren't supposed to be too long! :)

Thank you for all of the reviews so far and I would just like to say that I have posted an ItaNaru good reads list on my lj, a link to it is at the top of my profile.


	35. Pecuniary

**Summary:** A brochure about sunny islands paves the way to a new future for Itachi and Naruto.

**World Status:** AU

**Pairings:** Itachi x Naruto

**Pecuniary.**

**.**

**(Relating to money; monetary. )**

**.**

**04-02-10**

**.**

Staring down at the pamphlet in his hand, Itachi ran his tongue over his bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth as a frown crossed his face. He was alone in the house, standing by the radiator in the hall. Naruto was due home from work any moment and Itachi knew he should move to boil the kettle or something, but he remained fixed where he stood.

In his hands was the perfect present. It was the perfect gift for Naruto's birthday; a getaway for two on a remote sun-filled island and yet...

"I'm home!" Naruto called out as soon as the door opened, smiling despite the circles under his eyes. "Oh, hello!"

Itachi tucked the pamphlet into the back pocket of his jeans and smiled, moving forwards to kiss Naruto on the cheek.

"How was work?" he asked smoothly, following Naruto into the kitchen. He slipped the pamphlet onto the counter, pushing it behind the pots of coffee, tea and sugar for later.

"Busy, the usual really." Naruto slumped against the counter. "Any luck today?"

Shaking his head, Itachi looked away. "No, though I got another rejection."

At once, Naruto was by his side. As he always was, even though Itachi had put him through so much. Naruto shouldn't have to deal with everything Itachi had thrown at him and yet here he was, still there by his side, willing to do his best.

"It'll work out in the end though, these things take time. You'll see, you don't need your father's company when there's so much more to you." Naruto looked into his eyes, hands on both side of Itachi's head. "You're more than your family and you know it. Just because Madara's flexing his influence around doesn't mean anything."

That was the crux of the problem. Madara had disagreed with Itachi's life choices (namely his reluctance to plot subterfuge on rival companies) and Itachi had left. Since then, Madara had been cutting his chances at finding a new job and Naruto had picked up their slack, working longer and harder than ever before.

Naruto kissed him softly. "Come on," he whispered. "Let's order some greasy pizza and watch a dvd."

**.**

Three days later, Itachi had received another rejection and still hadn't stopped unfolding the holiday brochure. The paper was almost tearing with the amount of usage Itachi had been paying to it, but he couldn't shake the thought from his head.

He knew Naruto wasn't with him for the money. They loved each other and had been together for years, but Itachi knew his partner was almost at breaking point. Each night his smiles became a little more frayed and the shadows under his eyes darkened. Each night Itachi saw him slip into resentment, no matter how much Naruto refused to accept that.

A day would come when Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Despite how much they loved each other, something would snap and Itachi didn't know if they'd be able to mend something that big.

He had to do something and filling out more and more job applications wouldn't cut it. He couldn't afford a trip away like this, the brochure promising hot sands and soft waves, but Itachi needed to make it happen somehow.

For weeks, Itachi got in touch with old associates, set up meetings with former colleagues and clients while Naruto was working himself to death. It was hard to keep it from him, but Itachi needed to do it.

The last person he approached was Madara. Nothing had changed since Itachi had left and Madara smiled widely when he set eyes upon him, welcoming him with open arms.

"You've come to your senses then?" Madara said, walking them to his office. It was full of luxuries, plush and elegant and had been a thing Itachi thought showed how hard you worked.

Madara hadn't worked for any of it though and the true measurement of your achievements lay not in material possessions. It had taken one man to show Itachi that and he wasn't about to let Naruto's teachings fall from his grasp now.

"Actually I came to inform you that three of your top clients will be leaving your company. Their accounts will be transferred over to your rivals Senju after an anonymous tip off regarding your work ethics."

It had been worth it, the bullshitting and the dressing of his words, just to see Madara's face. He hadn't lied to any clients or the people over at Senju, but he'd needed to alter his words, spin them into tales that no one could accept. Allegations of Madara destroying rival companies had been floating around the industry for years, as had Itachi's sudden and previously-undisclosed departure.

"I told them why I left and they were happy to follow me once I mentioned I had just joined Senju." Itachi smiled, nodding to Madara. "I thought I should say thank you."

Itachi left then and returned to the Senju office he had just earnt, the small room bare and grey, but all his. He'd had to fight for this place and he wasn't going to let anyone take it from him now, not when he had a chance to give Naruto something special.

**.**

Naruto smiled when he heard the news.

"A job? And at Senju?" His face split into a grin. "That's fantastic!" He jumped into Itachi's arms, kissing him soundly.

"And there's another thing," Itachi added, pulling the worn brochure from his back pocket. "I was wondering-"

"Itachi," Naruto said softly, taking the brochure from his hands and throwing it on the floor. "We can go for a holiday on a muddy patch of grass and all I'd care about is that we were there together."

He smiled, kissing Itachi again. "A beach would be lovely, but you just started. Let's save it for summer, okay?"

Itachi smiled in return, looking down at the ground. "I just wanted to thank you for all you did, extra shifts and everything."

He felt a hand on his chin, tilting his head back up. "You don't need to thank me, you know that."

Kissing Naruto again, Itachi nodded against him, pulling him close.

"Thank you though," he whispered, meaning the words from the bottom of his heart.

**.**

**Notes:**

Yeah I am still working on this haha. Thank you for sticking with it, updates will be slower, but they will come!


	36. Distrait

**Summary:** Uchiha Itachi was a detective without a partner. No one expects big things to happen in a small village, but Itachi may find more than he was investigating in this one.

** World Status:** AU

**Pairings:** Itachi x Naruto

**Warnings:** mention of character death (by murder).

**Distrait.**

.

**(divided or withdrawn in attention, especially because of anxiety)**

**.**

******05-02-10**

******.**

No one thought it would happen in their sleepy village. No one ever does, it was something far too big and city-like for it to really have happened. But it had.

"Female in her early twenties. Three knife wounds, all in vital areas." The forensic team snapped their gloves on, slipping under the police tape and combing the area for clues.

"Last person to see her alive was given a decent motive, but also has a solid alibi. Works in the local shop, CCTV monitored until the news broke." The woman talking turned to Itachi and licked her lips. "He's gone home now, had to when the police talked to him."

Itachi hummed, tucking his small notebook back into his pocket. "I have the address," he said quietly, turning away from the scene and making his way past old houses. "I'll go alone," he added once he realised the woman was prepared to follow him. She faltered, but eventually turned, no doubt already having been warned that infamous detective Uchiha Itachi preferred to work alone.

The house was a modern-styled, boxy sort. Not the kind of house Itachi would have expected for his non-suspect to live in, considering he worked in a local shop, but it didn't give anything away about the kind of person inside. Itachi had only seen brief print outs from CCTV footage – grainy and hard to see – but there had been no defining features, nothing that made this man extraordinary.

Still, Itachi usually reserved such observations until he met people in the flesh. He couldn't rightfully judge a person until he met them, something he'd learnt about the hard way. Though it was odd for a simple shop-worker to be living in a proper house – perhaps he came from old money?

There was no nameplate by the letter box and Itachi pressed the bell. An old, tinny sound rang through the house before he lifted his finger, taking a step back to survey the door with interest.

The door opened and Itachi dropped the slight smile he'd adopted, hands clenching as the owner of the house came into view.

"I didn't expect it to be high-profiled enough that it would warrant you on the case," came a casual remark, though Itachi knew there was nothing casual underneath the surface.

"You wouldn't know much about my cases anymore," Itachi said simply, shaking his head. "I should have asked for a name."

The man, a very familiar man, smiled bitterly.

"You're slacking," he said softly, stepping aside and inviting Itachi in.

The house, though he'd never been in it before, was familiar. Itachi stood with his coat and shoes on, eyes half-closed as he took in the atmosphere, soaking in it until he head a soft sigh.

"It was not my decision to leave Konoha," he said bluntly and slipped his shoes and coat off. "You were the one who requested the transfer Naruto, I don't see any reason you should be upset with me."

Naruto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, walking away from Itachi, who followed in curiosity. He should put the case first, treat Naruto as nothing but a witness of the victim's last hours, but there was far too much history here. Even though Naruto had a solid alibi anyway, Itachi could now root out all possibility that he was the killer. He knew Naruto too well to know he could murder.

"It was too much," Naruto said as he sat down on one of the sofas. "I asked the Sandaime," Itachi bowed his head in respect for the late Chief of Police, "for a transfer out and he offered me a hefty redundancy."

"You must have been persuasive," was all Itachi said in reply. Naruto had been committed to his cause once and had been willing to partner and challenge Itachi when no one else had. The Sandaime had said on more than one occasion that he'd rather die than let Naruto slip through his fingers and yet… he'd let him.

"Manipulative might be a better word," Naruto said with a grin and Itachi could see his old friend back, just for a moment. "In answer to your questions though, Hinata came to tell me that she loved me. It was… out of the blue and she seemed distressed."

Naruto frowned and closed his eyes, regret etched between his eyebrows.

"I should have done something. I could have, once. I knew she wasn't herself, I should have-"

"Naruto," Itachi said, catching Naruto's hands in his own and forcing him to look him in the eye. "That was years ago. You're out of practice, shaken up by her confession and rushed to go to work. Could you have stopped the murder?"

Naruto looked away and Itachi had his answer.

"You would have been killed too, most likely." Blunt – just like all the obvious answers had been between them.

"I don't suppose you'd leave? Now that you have the answer to why she came here?" Naruto was still staring at him, though he made no move to usher Itachi to the door.

"No," Itachi confirmed, though they could just as easily do this in silence. "And I don't suppose you'd offer tea?"

The reaction Itachi received was not the one he'd expected and he waited in silence as Naruto moved to the kitchen, returning with a cup of green tea and a wary smile.

"It is good to see you again, you know," he said softly and Itachi looked at him sharply, unsure what game they had entered.

"Look at you," Naruto said, amazement in his eyes. "Do you ever stop? Stop thinking, stop assuming everyone has second guessed intentions?"

Itachi sipped at his tea and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure the exact moment he'd seated himself, but Naruto had always had a strange way of disarming him.

"Give me a reason why I should accept you at face value anymore?" Itachi hadn't been this angry in years. The last time was finding the sheet of paper on his desk, a cold, callous goodbye that had been typed and printed by the Sandaime. "You couldn't even say goodbye on paper."

Naruto looked away, biting his lip.

"I didn't want," he began, shaking his head a moment later and sitting down, next to Itachi at the table rather than opposite. It rubbed Itachi wrong, but he refused to move, unwilling to back down against an old friend.

"I didn't want to leave you," Naruto said, emphasising the last word. "I just couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't see those people and think 'hey they once had a family' and wonder-"

"So you work at a corner shop instead?" Itachi cut in, opening his eye and shooting Naruto a look. "Seems a bit of an extraordinary leap, if you ask me."

Naruto looked down at his hands with a soft sigh. He was much older than Itachi remembered – obviously, but not in a simple aged sense. He didn't know this Naruto, this creature that had slipped from his life without a backwards glance, who had manipulated a stern police chief to let him go and come to live in a distant village, praying he'd never see Itachi again.

Why?

The question was out before Itachi could contain it and Naruto looked at him with wide eyes, shocked that Itachi could be so direct about his feelings. Itachi had never wanted to discuss feelings with anyone, Naruto knew that better than most as they had been friends, partners, a team.

"Let me say my piece and then you can talk," Naruto said softly and Itachi narrowed his eyes. He didn't disagree though and Naruto continued. "I was compromised as an officer and could no longer take it."

Itachi almost went to speak, to tell Naruto what a heap of shit he'd just spouted out, but recalled his silent promise not to interrupt. He gritted his jaw and looked at Naruto instead.

"Rule number one – don't get too attached to your partner, wasn't that what we were told first thing?" Naruto gave a shaky laugh, running a hand through his hair. "Partners change, they said, partners die, they said, people move on…"

Never once did Itachi break his gaze, though he pushed his cup of tea away gently, hand clenching tightly.

"I fell for you. I mean half of the office had, but I was the one with you, the one who should take care of your back and the one who wasn't allowed to love you." Naruto swallowed thickly. "I know you're wondering why I didn't just man up and get another partner, but I couldn't. It was only ever you, Itachi, no one else could ever – can ever – compare."

Itachi knew Naruto. He knew everything about him, having known him for years before they entered police training. He knew his favourite food, colour, childhood toy and thousands of other snippets of information. He knew Naruto preferred to sleep sprawled out on his back when he was alone, but if someone was sharing the bed then he'd curl up with them, no matter the person. Itachi knew Naruto more than he knew anyone else and it should scare him, did a little, deep down, but it was more than that.

He'd always loved Naruto. Being his partner was as close as Itachi had ever been allowed to get and he'd relished in it, never once daring to hope that there could ever be more.

The letter he'd received naming his new partner had been a stab in the heart and he'd refused, leaving the precinct to become a freelance detective, hoping that one day he'd bump into Naruto, find him and tell him everything he'd always wanted to say.

"I love you," was all Itachi said, clipped and almost cold, but he knew his uncertainty showed in his eyes. Itachi knew all about Naruto, that much was true, but Naruto also knew all about Itachi. He could see behind the blunt statement and to the man who was saying the words, the man who had missed him for years, clung to a foolish hope that they'd see each other again, if only to say a proper farewell.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked in reply, voice light and breathless. The one question alone told Itachi everything he needed to know and he smiled, ducking his head as he reached for Naruto's hand.

It was enough for now, they both knew, and they had time at their feet to say the rest that needed to be said.

.

**Notes:**

Thought process: Sherlock – Death Note – This. Just in case you wondered!

Yes I'm back on this. Tentatively. It will be finished eventually and I will be following words from 2010 – thank you to everyone who is still reading this!

On a side note, please take a look at the ItaNaru fanwork swap I'm currently running. While sign ups have passed, pinch hitter and beta sign ups are open. Pinch hitters will be treated as normal sign ups too so please come join us!


End file.
